Si je traverse la vallée des ténèbres
by emmaD
Summary: Après la bataille finale, chacun a encore ses propres démons à combattre... Traduction d'une fic d'Aurette, conforme aux livres sauf l'épilogue.
1. Trouver

**Si je traverse la vallée des ténèbres**

_Harry Potter_ est la propriété de sa créatrice et des gens à qui elle en a vendu les droits, mais je ne suis pas la première et je ne fais pas partie des seconds : en l'occurrence, je ne suis que la traductrice d'une fanfiction.

Cette histoire a pour auteur Aurette, qui l'a écrite en cadeau pour Dark River Tempest, du site _The Petulant Poetess_, avec Karelia comme beta-lecteur, et avec le soutien de Dressagrgrrrl et Hebe GB. Vous pouvez la trouver grâce à la liste de mes auteurs favoris, à la page d'Aurette, sous le titre _Yea, Though I Walk_ (ces mots sont tirés de la traduction la plus classique en anglais du psaume 22-23, verset 4 ; j'ai prolongé la citation pour plus de clarté).

* * *

><p><strong>1) Trouver<strong>

Hermione était assise à la table de la cuisine du Terrier et tâchait de se rendre invisible par son seul souhait. La douleur autour d'elle était si dense qu'on aurait pu l'atteindre et la toucher : elle avait peur d'imploser si on en pressait davantage contre elle.

Elle ne servait à rien. Elle faisait des efforts, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait avait simplement l'air futile. Les Weasley avaient chacun sa façon de gérer la culpabilité et Hermione était complètement impuissante face à cela.

Les funérailles de Fred semblaient avoir eu pour seule conséquence d'empirer la situation. Molly et Arthur n'étaient plus que des coquilles vides et fragiles mais encore belles à leur manière. Ginny et Harry passaient tout leur temps silencieusement accrochés l'un à l'autre et George avait la mine de quelqu'un qui est déjà mort mais ne le sait pas encore. Charlie était reparti en Roumanie après l'enterrement, mais Percy et Bill passaient au moins une fois par jour pour s'efforcer d'être présents pour leur famille.

Hermione s'agitait au milieu de tout cela, tentant de faire ce qu'elle pouvait, mais rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne pouvait soulager leur peine ou la sienne.

Ron était comme une blessure à vif, la repoussant pendant la journée et l'attirant désespérément à lui sous les couvertures pendant la nuit. C'était un moment très mal choisi pour concrétiser leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Elle regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas attendu que ce nuage ait fini de passer, mais dans l'euphorie de la victoire, il n'y avait ni logique ni décision consciente.

Cette première nuit après la bataille, il était venu dans sa chambre, s'était glissé dans son lit et ils avaient finalement consommé leur relation compliquée, murmurant des mots d'amour, de besoin et de chagrin. Il l'avait rejointe au lit chaque nuit depuis. Ils passaient quinze minutes à chercher à tâtons le chemin vers la distraction et des heures à se tenir l'un dans les bras de l'autre à la recherche d'un réconfort qu'ils ne trouvaient jamais. On dormait peu depuis la bataille.

Tandis que les jours s'allongeaient, que leur poids s'alourdissait et que chaque membre de la maisonnée s'enfonçait dans sa propre forme de dépression, Hermione commençait à se sentir de plus en plus désespérée.

« Salut, Hermione, Ron dort encore ? »

Harry entra d'une démarche lasse dans la cuisine et jeta le journal du matin sur la table.

« Salut, Harry. Oui, enfin. Je n'ai pas voulu le déranger. Tu as pu dormir un peu, toi ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Il y a du thé, dit-elle en tendant la main vers le journal.

– Merci. »

Il se versa une tasse et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, faisant un geste vers le quotidien.

« Si tu ne tiens pas compte de tous les articles délirants sur nous, il n'y a que des enterrements, des cérémonies et ce que dit Kingsley pour couvrir le tout. J'ai quand même vu un truc page quatre auquel tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil.

– Ah ? fit-elle en commençant à feuilleter.

– Sainte-Mangouste a besoin de volontaires. Les équipes sont toujours débordées sous l'afflux des blessés et on manque de personnel. »

Elle leva les sourcils et parcourut la page pour trouver l'article.

« J'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'intéresser, ajouta-t-il. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop rester ici à ne rien faire et aucun de nous ne fait une bonne compagnie. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry et vit qu'il la comprenait.

« Merci, Harry, mais non. C'est une bonne idée mais je dois rester ici. Même si je ne fais rien d'autre que préparer du thé et regarder les gens pleurer. »

Harry lui prit la main et la serra.

« Tu te débrouilles bien avec le thé, Hermione. C'est une petite chose mais ça nous aide vraiment. »

Tous deux redressèrent la tête en entendant quelqu'un descendre l'escalier.

Ron entra dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds et Hermione bondit de sa chaise pour lui servir du thé.

« Je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps que ça, dit-elle en lui coupant une tranche de pain pour lui faire un toast.

– Moi aussi, répondit-il. T'embête pas avec ça, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

– Tu dois manger. Ce ne sera pas long.

– Hermione, laisse tomber. Je ne veux rien.

– Mais, Ron...

– Assieds-toi, merde ! l'interrompit-il. Franchement, je ne suis pas en état de gérer ton agitation aussi tôt que ça le matin. »

Il aspira bruyamment une gorgée de thé.

« Quelqu'un d'autre est levé ? »

Hermione s'assit et croisa les mains sur ses genoux avec un gros soupir.

« Ta mère a monté un petit-déjeuner à George. Ton père est parti travailler.

– Il est retourné au travail ?

– Oui.

– Déjà ? » dit-il d'une petite voix, l'air perdu.

Hermione lui prit la main mais il la lâcha après l'avoir brièvement serrée. Il tapa du doigt sur le journal.

« Il y a quelque chose de lisible dans ce torchon ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas vraiment, dit Harry. Il y a un article qui dit que Sainte-Mangouste a encore besoin de volontaires pour aider avec les blessés de la bataille. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait intéresser Hermione. »

Ron se tourna vers elle et la regarda.

« C'est une bonne idée.

– C'est impossible, dit-elle. Tu as besoin de moi ici. »

Elle vit son visage se durcir et demanda doucement :

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Ron soupira et se pencha vers l'arrière.

« Franchement, je pense que ça nous ferait du bien à tous les deux de mettre un peu d'espace entre nous, tu sais. Tu pourrais aider quelqu'un pour de vrai, au lieu de simplement brasser de l'air. Tu devrais y aller », ajouta-t-il en poussant le journal vers elle.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tâchant d'empêcher son visage de refléter ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Très bien. »

* * *

><p>« C'est de la folie, ici, déclara la grande femme corpulente de l'autre côté du bureau, dont l'accent trahissait les origines caraïbes. Nous avons encore des patients sur des lits coincés contre les murs des couloirs. Les salles sont pleines à craquer de gens souffrant de toutes sortes de blessures et de dommages magiques. Il n'y a ni ordre ni logique. Nous avons mis ensemble des blessés aux yeux avec des malades qui ont besoin de luminothérapie. »<p>

Hermione manifesta sa sympathie par un hochement de tête tandis que la guérisseuse Gayle secouait la sienne sous l'effet de la frustration, faisant danser tout autour ses nattes gris d'acier.

« Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez venue, Miss Granger, mais, j'en ai peur, si vous n'êtes là que pour vous faire de la publicité, ce n'est pas le bon boulot. Nous avons besoin de monde pour faire le travail ingrat. Notre personnel et même nos elfes de maison sont complètement débordés. Nous avons besoin de monde pour apporter les plateaux-repas et aider ceux qui n'y arrivent pas tout seuls à se nourrir. J'ai besoin que les bassines et les draps soient changés et nettoyés, que les patients soient lavés le plus souvent possible. Tout ça ne vous permettra pas d'être dans le journal.

– Je ne veux pas être dans le journal, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux juste me rendre utile. »

La sorcière lui lança un regard si direct que ses yeux dorés semblaient clouer Hermione sur sa chaise. Elle fit enfin un hochement de tête bref et déterminé.

« Quand pouvez-vous commencer ? »

Hermione sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis des jours.

« Maintenant ?

– Formidable ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer qui vous devrez suivre. J'espère que vous apprenez vite.

– En fait, j'apprends si vite que c'en est agaçant, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

– J'étais comme ça moi aussi, répondit la guérisseuse Gayle en riant. Je pense que c'est bon signe. ».

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit de la cheminée et se débarrassa des cendres.<p>

« Bon sang, Hermione, t'étais où ? »

Elle leva les yeux, perplexe.

« À Sainte-Mangouste, tu sais bien.

– Tout ce temps ? T'as raté le dîner !

– Ron, dit-elle en jetant un regard circulaire sur le salon vide, c'était ton idée que j'aille apporter mon aide là-bas. Ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'aide.

– Ouais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais partie toute cette fichue journée ! »

Elle soupira et pendit sa cape à côté de la cheminée.

« Eh bien, si. Et demain aussi, et tous les jours à venir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

– Sérieux ? Et moi, alors ?

– Comment ça, « et toi alors » ? s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant et en le fixant avec colère. C'est toi qui m'as reproché de brasser de l'air toute la journée et qui m'as quasiment flanquée dehors ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Il faut que tu me le dises parce que je commence à avoir mal à la tête à force de te tourner autour pour essayer de comprendre ! »

Il la regarda avec des yeux pleins de ressentiment.

« C'est bon, oublie, murmura-t-il en sortant d'un pas lourd.

– Ça, c'est de plus en plus facile ! » cria-t-elle après lui.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'installa sous les couvertures et souffla la chandelle. Ginny s'était déjà glissée hors de la chambre qu'elles partageaient pour aller rejoindre Harry, elle savait donc que Ron était en chemin. Peut-être que si elle faisait semblant d'être déjà endormie, il comprendrait qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.<p>

Pas de chance. La porte s'ouvrit, se ferma et Ron la heurta en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

« Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai besoin de toi ici.

– Ron, on a tourné en rond toute la soirée sur ce sujet. Tu as besoin de moi ici pour te sentir aimé. Je comprends, et je t'aime, vraiment. Mais Lavande Brown a besoin de moi pour l'aider à aller dans la salle de bain. Cho Chang a besoin de moi pour la nourrir parce que ses mains sont encore brûlées jusqu'à l'os. Mrs Springlander a besoin de moi pour que son tuyau d'alimentation reste propre. Il n'y a personne pour faire ce genre de choses ! C'est horrible ! Il y a tant de gens blessés ! »

Elle s'assit et l'entoura de ses bras, mais il restait raide et réticent.

« Viens avec moi. Juste pour quelques heures. Harry et Ginny peuvent rester veiller sur George et aider un peu ta mère. Ça te fera du bien de sentir que tu peux faire une différence.

– Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je ne fais aucune différence ici ? demanda-t-il en sautant du lit.

– Non ! répondit-elle avec agacement en tirant ses cheveux en arrière. Ron, je ne dis rien de tel. C'est juste que moi, j'ai besoin de faire ça. Pourquoi en parles-tu comme si je faisais un truc affreux alors que c'était ton idée ? demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête. Arrêtons de nous battre. Aucun de nous ne veut vraiment ça. On se fait du mal, là, c'est tout.

– Tu as raison », dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il souleva la couverture et se glissa auprès d'elle.

« C'est juste que c'est tellement dur de perdre quelqu'un comme ça. Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça me fait à l'intérieur. »

Hermione ravala ses larmes et roula loin de lui. Il se blottit contre elle par-derrière et referma ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je t'aime, Hermione.

– Je t'aime aussi, Ron », dit-elle dans un soupir en se décontractant contre lui.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de presser son sexe qui se durcissait contre les fesses d'Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux dans un froncement de sourcil.

* * *

><p>« Je trouve que ça rend super bien ! déclara Hermione en tenant le miroir aussi immobile qu'elle pouvait.<p>

– J'ai presque envie de prendre une photo, dit Lavande en riant.

– À la vitesse où tu guéris, tu devrais la prendre maintenant, ça ne sera plus aussi spectaculaire demain. Tu devrais peut-être demander à ta mère d'apporter un appareil, non ? »

Lavande inspectait son visage dans le miroir. Pour moitié, il était gonflé et bosselé, avec la peau neuve toute rose et brillante là où elle avait été brûlée. L'autre moitié était parfaite. Elle passa un dernier coup de mascara sur les cils de son œil droit.

« Oui. Je veux montrer ça à mes petits-enfants. Tu crois qu'une ligne pointillée pourpre au milieu en bas, ça ferait trop ?

– Laisse tomber, la différence est déjà assez spectaculaire comme ça, dit Hermione dans un rire en reposant le miroir sur la table.

– Comment va Ron ? » demanda Lavande d'une voix un peu trop neutre.

Hermione soupira. Ron était le sujet tabou entre elles depuis qu'elle avait commencé une semaine auparavant.

« Franchement ? Il ne va pas bien. Aucun d'entre eux ne va bien. Je ne suis pas sûre que qui que ce soit dans le monde sorcier aille bien. »

Elle leva les mains et les laissa retomber sur ses genoux.

« Il devient froid. Il ne veut pas laisser sortir son chagrin, il est trop occupé à être tout pour tout le monde. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Rien de ce que je fais ou dis n'est d'aucune aide et je me retrouve juste coincée là, à le regarder souffrir

– C'est pour ça que tu passes tant de temps ici ?

– Sans doute, répondit Hermione en faisant une grimace. Mais les astuces de maquillage sont un plus ! ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en redressant d'un geste rapide les draps de Lavande. Harry et moi, nous les emmenons, Ginny et lui, pour voir un film moldu ce soir. J'espère que ça le distraira un peu. »

Lavande repoussa sa trousse de maquillage et Hermione la prit pour la poser sur la table voisine.

« Eh bien, dis à Ron que j'ai demandé de ses nouvelles. Juste en amie. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira sans tarder.

– Je lui dirai, promit Hermione en lui pressant la main. Je suis certaine que ça, ça le fera sourire. Est-ce que tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose quand je reviendrai demain matin ? demanda-t-elle déjà debout.

– Rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Merci, Hermione. Pour tout, ajouta Lavande avec un regard clair et direct.

– C'est un plaisir pour moi. Sincèrement », dit-elle avant de passer de l'autre côté du rideau avec un dernier geste d'au-revoir.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle et sortit son sac garni de perles de sa poche pour chercher les tickets de cinéma. Elle avait juste le temps de passer à la maison pour se changer avant le début de la séance.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle fut presque renversée par une Midge O'Riordan complètement hors d'elle.

« Granger, je sais que tu voulais partir tôt mais est-ce que tu peux apporter ça à Mrs Dayre ? Elle est dans la 209, je crois. C'est juste un rab' de soupe. Elle voulait qu'on la resserve, mais la guérisseuse Gayle a besoin de moi tout de suite pour lister les réserves de potions du troisième étage. Elle dit que le catalogue est un vrai foutoir et qu'ils vont se retrouver à court de certains trucs.

– Pas de problème, dit Hermione en se saisissant du plateau.

– Merci ! »

Hermione fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas. Mrs Dayre était dans la salle 3 la dernière fois qu'elle en avait entendu parler, mais au fur et à mesure que les patients sortaient, ceux qui restaient étaient répartis trop vite pour qu'elle pût rester au courant sans consulter les dossiers.

Elle trouva la 209 et vit l'inscription « Isolation ». C'était sûrement un reliquat du malade précédent, car ils n'auraient certainement pas envoyé un bénévole avec de la soupe sinon. Elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte avec la hanche pour l'ouvrir.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps, Mrs Day... Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? Va-t'en de là ! »

Hermione lâcha le plateau sur la table qui jouxtait la porte et se précipita vers le lit. Le professeur Rogue y était allongé, nu, apparemment incapable de réagir alors que Michael Corner attrapait au hasard des mèches de cheveux et les coupait avec sa baguette.

Rogue avait l'air d'être presque totalement immobilisé, seule sa poitrine se soulevait. Des tubes dans sa bouche et son cou l'empêchaient de parler mais il n'en avait pas besoin : la fureur qui brillait dans ses yeux était parfaitement éloquente.

Aussitôt qu'il la vit, ses yeux passèrent de furieux à humiliés puis à assassins en un instant.

Michael la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Je lui coupe les cheveux, c'est tout. J'arrive pas à les garder propres. Les guérisseurs ont dit que je pouvais.

– Mais couvre-le, au moins ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu ne peux pas lui laisser un peu de dignité ? s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant le placard pour y prendre un drap.

– On peut pas ! Ses nerfs sont atteints ! Ça lui fait mal quand on lui touche la peau. De toute façon, ce n'est jamais que Rogue. »

Michael souleva une autre mèche de cheveux et Hermione vit une grimace de douleur sur le visage de l'ancien directeur.

« Ses cheveux sont attachés à sa peau, espèce de crétin ! Tu lui fais mal ! Arrête ! Mais arrête, merde ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette et visa. Michael trébucha et tomba par terre en essayant de se mettre hors de sa ligne de tir. Hermione leva simplement les yeux au ciel et utilisa sa baguette pour faire monter toutes les barrières qui entouraient le lit. D'un geste brusque, elle fit sortir un drap et le disposa sur les barrières, afin de couvrir la nudité de Rogue sans lui faire mal.

« Note ce que tu dois sur le dossier et dégage de là », lança-t-elle d'un ton vindicatif tandis qu'elle fixait le drap pour éviter qu'il ne glissât.

Michael lui jeta un regard mauvais en se relevant. Il s'empara du dossier du patient et commença à gribouiller dessus avec la plume à encrage automatique qui y était attachée.

« Ne crois pas que je ne vais pas aller parler de ça à la guérisseuse Gayle, Granger.

– Fais bien attention de ne pas oublier le moment où tu dis « ce n'est jamais que Rogue », répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. Prends ce plateau, cherche dans quelle chambre se trouve à présent Mrs Dayre et apporte-le-lui. »

Quand Michael fut parti avec le plateau, Hermione se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Les émotions qui dansaient sous la surface depuis des semaines menaçaient de jaillir d'elle d'un coup, dans une crise majeure d'hystérie. Severus Rogue était en vie. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de gérer, la vue de cet homme particulier réduit à si peu de choses la brisa.

Elle alla à l'endroit où Rogue était appuyé contre des oreillers et commença à ôter avec des gestes doux, sans le toucher, les cheveux qui avaient atterri sur ses épaules.

« Je suis désolée, professeur. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il était juste allongé sur le lit, l'air faible, pâle et horriblement maigre. Sa bouche était coincée avec du sparadrap autour du tuyau qui le nourrissait et il y avait un drain partant de son cou blessé vers un petit flacon fixé à un piquet à côté du lit. Sa poitrine continuait à se soulever péniblement et son visage était écarlate mais ses paupières étaient fermées avec obstination. Elle regarda le réseau de lignes qui se développait autour de ses yeux. Il paraissait tellement plus âgé que lorsqu'il était son professeur, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle vit le scintillement d'une larme prisonnière de ses cils charbonneux, elle perdit ce qui lui restait de contenance et s'effondra sur une chaise derrière elle. Elle mit ses bras autour de son ventre et commença à pleurer.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en vie... Je ne savais pas. Oh, mon Dieu, je vous ai laissé là-bas alors que vous étiez en vie ! »

Elle inspirait de l'air par grandes gorgées entre ses propos presque incohérents.

« Je suis tellement désolée, monsieur, tellement désolée ! »

La tête entre les genoux, elle sanglota pendant cinq bonnes minutes, complètement incapable de réagir ou de s'arrêter. Quand le pic de sa peine fut passé, elle releva le front de sa robe rayée bleu et blanc de bénévole et essuya son visage.

« Bon, dit-elle dans un hoquet. Tout ceci est inutile, humiliant et, si je vous connais un peu, extrêmement agaçant. » Elle frissonna, tâcha de reprendre ses esprits et de rester professionnelle. « Vous ne pouvez guère m'ordonner de sortir de la chambre, ou partir vous-même dans un mouvement tourbillonnant de vos robes en claquant la porte. » Elle avala sa salive et renifla. « Mes excuses, monsieur. J'ai été complètement bouleversée en vous voyant. Je suis si contente que vous soyez en vie. » Elle se leva avec un peu de peine, essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et prit le dossier. « OK, voyons voir. Vous venez d'avoir un bain et du linge propre. Vous êtes nourri grâce au tuyau. Vous n'avez pas besoin de médicaments pour l'instant. » Elle tourna la page. « Voyons ce à quoi vous faites face. » Elle lut en diagonale la page du guérisseur, sautant les passages techniques et se concentrant sur les mots qu'elle comprenait.

Le professeur Rogue était paralysé sous l'effet du venin de Nagini. Ses seuls mouvements volontaires semblaient être ceux de ses yeux et de son pouce droit. Sa peau était hyper-sensible, ce qui impliquait l'utilisation de sortilèges spéciaux sur le lit en-dessous de lui afin de le maintenir en lévitation légère. Son ouïe était excellente, de même que sa vue. Elle parcourut la partie des pronostics et vit qu'on s'attendait à une guérison lente mais définitive, tout en craignant des dommages irréversibles sur ses cordes vocales. Elle soupira et remit en place le dossier sur son support. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'il l'observait avec un regard impénétrable.

« Très bien, je vais juste vous poser quelques questions et ensuite, je vous laisserai en paix. Est-ce que vous pouvez cligner des yeux ? »

Il s'exécuta.

« Très bien, nous dirons donc un clignement pour « oui », deux pour « non » et une série de clins d'œil furieux pour « Granger, allez vous faire foutre ailleurs qu'ici », c'est d'accord ? »

Il cligna une fois des yeux.

« Avez-vous mal quelque part ? »

Un clin d'œil.

« C'est votre peau ? »

Oui.

« L'enchantement sur le lit marche-t-il ? »

Deux clins d'œil et un soupir de soulagement.

« Très bien, professeur. Je m'en occupe tout de suite. » Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura «_ Nuntius _». Un jet de lumière bleue traversa la pièce et passa sous la porte. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et vit de la gratitude dans ses yeux. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de savoir depuis quand les sorts avaient lâché », dit-elle doucement.

Il cligna de l'œil une seule fois, lentement.

« Avez-vous mal autre part ? »

Oui.

« C'est interne ? »

Non.

« Votre cou ? »

Non.

Elle se mit à énumérer lentement les parties du corps. « Les mains ? Les bras ? Les jambes ? Les pieds ? La tête ? »

Quand elle arriva à la tête, il cligna de l'œil une fois.

« Ce sont vos cheveux ? »

Oui.

« Est-ce que cela vous fait très mal ? »

Oui.

Elle rougit. « Michael vous faisait-il une faveur en les coupant ? Ce serait tout moi, ça, de m'être précipitée sur la mauvaise conclusion. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement d'accord avec elle, mais indiqua « non ». Dieu merci.

« Très bien, je ferai aussi savoir cela au guérisseur. »

Elle se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et le guérisseur Pye entra avec une grande agitation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant à grands pas et en s'emparant du bloc-notes.

– Les sorts sur le lit ont lâché, dit-elle. Il est allongé sur sa peau et souffre beaucoup. De plus, il a subi la moitié d'une coupe de cheveux, comme vous pouvez voir, et maintenant, son cuir chevelu aussi lui fait mal. »

Elle s'écarta tandis que le guérisseur Pye jetait toute une série de sortilèges qu'elle ne pouvait suivre. Il écrivit quelque chose sur le dossier à chaque fois.

Enfin, il renouvela l'enchantement sur le lit et Hermione vit le professeur s'élever de quelques centimètres. Il poussa un gros soupir et lui lança un regard de profonde gratitude qui la fit presque pleurer à nouveau.

« C'est le venin, voyez-vous, dit Pye distraitement. Ça a attaqué ses nerfs. Les potions que nous avons développées sont en train de réparer les dégâts, mais la douleur s'approche de celle du _Doloris_. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons évacué le venin de son système, il est pour ainsi dire insensible à tout traitement antalgique. De fait, j'ai dû nécroser certains nerfs de son cou juste pour pouvoir traiter la blessure. Un bel exemple d'ouvrage magique délicat, si j'ose le dire moi-même. Une affaire compliquée, mais le boulot est fait. » Il remit le dossier en place et se tourna vers elle. « En dehors de son cuir chevelu, y a-t-il eu d'autres plaintes ? »

Les sourcils d'Hermione se levèrent : elle était surprise qu'il lui demande à elle et non au patient. Elle tourna la tête vers Rogue et il cligna deux fois des yeux, réussissant en un regard à lui transmettre des paragraphes entiers sur l'opinion qu'il avait du guérisseur Pye. Elle eut un sourire amusé et dit :

« Non. C'étaient ses principaux sujets de préoccupation.

– Bon. Pour son cuir chevelu, je veux que vous lui administriez un Sortilège d'Épilation. Ses follicules sont abîmés et continueront à le faire souffrir à moins que nous n'allégions la pression. Ses cheveux lui font sans doute mal depuis plusieurs jours et personne n'y a pensé jusqu'à présent. Bon travail. En y réfléchissant, continuez et enlevez-lui tous les poils du corps. »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et fit brutalement tourner sa tête vers Rogue. Il lui rendit son regard avec horreur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec des yeux si larges.

« Je repasserai plus tard pour vérifier son état. Bon travail... euh... fit-il en regardant l'étiquette qu'elle portait, Miss Granger. Oh, dites-donc, vous n'êtes pas de la famille d'Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, dit-elle en clignant furieusement des yeux. Je ne suis pas de sa famille.

– Ah bon. D'après Rita Skeeter, elle court après la lumière des projecteurs, à présent. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de venir nous aider ici. C'aurait été un joli coup de relations publiques, pourtant. »

Le guérisseur marcha vers la porte pendant que Rogue et Hermione échangeaient un regard de complète incrédulité.

« Excusez-moi, guérisseur Pye ?

– Oui ?

– Combien de temps ses nerfs vont-ils encore rester comme ça ? La sensation du _Doloris_...

– Difficile à dire. Il y a quelque chose dans sa signature magique qui ralentit le processus. J'aurais dit que ça aurait déjà dû diminuer, mais maintenant ? Je pense qu'il a reçu le _Doloris_ tant de fois qu'il a développé une tendance à ça. Ça ne devrait plus durer trop longtemps », conclut-il en haussant les épaules avant de quitter la chambre.

Hermione se retourna vers Rogue et vit le même regard de profonde gratitude dans ses yeux. Ils étaient vraiment incroyablement expressifs. Elle s'approcha du lit.

« Personne ne vous avait dit combien de temps cela allait durer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Non.

« Pensiez-vous que c'était permanent ? »

Oui.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Ça ne l'est pas. Votre dossier dit qu'à l'exception de vos cordes vocales, vous devriez vous remettre complètement. Vous ne serez pas paralysé pour toujours, professeur. Vous finirez par partir d'ici, je vous le promets. »

Il ferma les yeux et encore une fois, elle vit de l'humidité sur ses cils. Elle secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que personne ne vous a rien dit du tout ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda, impuissant. Puis, en clignant lentement des yeux, il fit « non ». Elle se remit à pleurer.

« On a gagné, monsieur. Voldemort est mort. Vous avez réussi à nous passer votre dernier message juste à temps pour tout changer. Vous êtes un héros. »

En entendant cette dernière affirmation, il se mit à cligner furieusement des yeux. Elle décida qu'il tentait de ne pas céder à trop d'émotions et que ce n'était pas pour lui dire d' « aller se faire foutre ». Elle frotta ses propres yeux et leva sa baguette.

« Allez, débarrassons-nous de cette douleur. » Elle se concentra sur sa chevelure, dont une moitié était longue et plate et dont l'autre avait l'air d'être passée dans une scieuse à bois. Elle grimaça. « Vous ressemblez à un poulet à moitié plumé. Je suis désolée que ça vous fasse mal. J'aime assez vos cheveux. Ils ont toujours ajouté à votre personnage. Je n'ai aucune envie de les voir disparaître. »

Refusant de croiser son regard, elle murmura : «_ Depilo _».

Quand elle vit le résultat, elle fut horrifiée et éclata en sanglots hystériques. « Oh, mon Dieu ! Putain ! Vous avez l'air atroce ! Seigneur ! Vous ressemblez à un oisillon ! Tout en bec et tout déplumé. » Elle baissa les yeux vers lui avec horreur, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il lui rendait son regard en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, merde ! Vous n'avez même plus de sourcils ! Vous ne pouvez plus les froncer ! J'ai tué votre froncement de sourcils ! » s'écria-t-elle avec une horreur renouvelée.

Il la regarda avec un mélange de colère et de surprise. Elle supposa qu'elle devait avoir l'air quelque peu dérangée.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? Dites-moi que ça en valait la peine ! »

Il cligna une fois des yeux.

« Dieu merci, parce que vous avez l'air... »

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

« Bien. Je pense que vous avez compris l'idée. Il va juste falloir attendre que ça repousse, hein ? »

Elle prit une grande respiration et replia soigneusement le drap suspendu au-dessus de son corps jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle répéta le sortilège, ignorant la façon dont son torse étroit se tâchait de rouge. Rogue pouvait rougir comme personne. Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec son teint de cachet d'aspirine.

Les poils noirs épars sur sa poitrine disparurent, de même que ceux qu'il avait aux aisselles et, après deux autres passages, ceux de ses bras. Elle fit une pause pour poser les yeux sur l'ombre de sa Marque des Ténèbres, sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche. Elle était sombre et semblait en colère et Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à bouger. Elle frissonna et détourna le regard.

Elle fit remonter le tissu au-dessus de ses épaules et alla au bout du lit, repliant le drap pour découvrir ses jambes. Elle fut frappée par l'élégance remarquable des pieds de Rogue. Ils étaient longs, fins et gracieux. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à des pieds auparavant. Ceux de Ron étaient larges et carrés. C'étaient tout simplement des pieds. Les pieds de Rogue, eux, étaient vraiment... beaux.

Elle inspira un grand coup et replia le drap par sections, les traitant au fur et à mesure.

Elle termina les jambes et tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage était encore écarlate et ses yeux dansaient à la limite de la colère. Sans le regarder, elle replia le drap plus haut et lança le sortilège. Elle remit sa baguette dans sa manche et commença à faire redescendre le tissu, le fixant droit dans les yeux tout le temps. L'indignation colérique se transforma en gratitude, mêlée d'humiliation.

« J'ai lavé des corps de toutes formes et de toutes tailles depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici il y a une semaine, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Je sais que ça doit être terriblement embarrassant pour vous. Je crois que j'ai atteint le summum de l'embarras à la fin du deuxième jour et depuis, c'est juste devenu une partie du boulot. C'est bizarre, quand on y pense. J'ai passé les deux dernières années à détester Lavande Brown parce que Ron est sorti avec elle en sixième année. J'ai dû lui donner le bain trois fois, maintenant, parce qu'elle a été chopée par un maléfice d'explosion pendant la bataille finale. Ça remet les choses en perspective. »

Elle finit d'ajuster le drap et se redressa.

« Quelqu'un va devoir vous donner le bain, professeur, et tous les bénévoles sont vos anciens élèves. Il y aura peu de dignité là-dedans, mais si ça peut vous aider, tout le monde n'est pas aussi dépourvu de bon sens et de sentiment que Michael Corner. Pour la plupart, nous sommes là parce que nous voulons aider. La douleur et la souffrance qui vous entourent sont terribles. Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Au moins, vous ne faites pas partie de ceux qui sont coincés sur des chariots dans le couloir. Nous avons encore une vingtaine de patients qui attendent d'être transférés dans une salle. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'air ridicule sans cheveux ni sourcils. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était possible de rendre cet homme encore moins attirant.

« Je vais demander à la guérisseuse Gayle s'il est possible d'affecter un elfe de maison pour s'occuper de vos besoins les plus intimes. Je pense que vous méritez autant de dignité que nous pouvons vous en laisser. »

Il la regarda avec une expression qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez plus à l'aise ? »

Oui.

« Bon, dit-elle en prenant le bloc-notes pour y noter ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors, ça vaut bien notre embarras collectif, je trouve. Voudriez-vous que je vous rapporte de quoi lire demain ? Je peux improviser un truc pour suspendre quelque chose au-dessus du lit. C'est pour tourner les pages que ça risque d'être un peu problématique, mais je vais penser à une solution. »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et il fit un clignement.

« Fiction ? »

Non.

« Poésie ? »

Non.

« Témoignage ? »

Non.

« Manuel ? »

Il lui jeta un regard aigre.

« Sûrement pas _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ? »

Oui.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse.

« Oh, monsieur, vous êtes sûr ? C'est complètement déprimant. »

Il captura son regard et cligna lentement des yeux.

« Très bien. Voulez-vous tous les numéros depuis la bataille ? »

Oui.

« D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle dans un soupir. Mais promettez-moi que vous ne tiendrez pas compte de toutes les bêtises qu'ils racontent sur moi. Je suis soit une héroïne, soit une putain, ça dépend des jours. Il n'y a pas moyen de leur faire plaisir. Je vous reverrai demain, professeur. Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez en vie. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point j'étais perturbée à l'idée que vous étiez mort en pensant que nous vous détestions tous. »

Il la regarda un long moment, puis ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit pas.

Elle remit en place le bloc-notes et s'en alla.

* * *

><p>La suite, la semaine prochaine et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !<p> 


	2. Perdre

**Si je traverse la vallée des ténèbres**

_Harry Potter_ est la propriété de sa créatrice et des gens à qui elle en a vendu les droits, mais je ne suis pas la première et je ne fais pas partie des seconds : en l'occurrence, je ne suis que la traductrice d'une fanfiction.

Cette histoire a pour auteur Aurette, qui est dans mes auteurs favoris.

Merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous les commentateurs !

* * *

><p><strong>2) Perdre<strong>

« J'y crois pas ! Tu nous as tous fait attendre, Hermione. Ginny était incroyablement déçue !

– Ron, je suis désolée, mais je te l'ai dit, j'ai trouvé...

– Je sais ! Tu as trouvé Rogue ! Génial ! Mais il y a des gens qui dépendent de toi, ici ! Harry et Ginny comptaient sur toi !

– Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Harry et Ginny, Ron. Ils ont compris pourquoi on avait raté le film et sont ravis de la raison qui m'a mise en retard. Ce qui me chagrine, c'est que je t'ai déçu, toi. Ca n'arrivera plus. Je te le promets. Je vais faire changer les tickets. On peut y aller un autre soir.

– Tu comprends pas, alors ? demanda Ron en levant les mains au ciel. Tu piges pas ! C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour eux. Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour assurer mes arrières quand je veux faire un truc bien pour eux ! Mais tu te tires pour aller régler les problèmes de tout le monde, sauf de ma famille ! »

Hermione se sentait sur le point de crier. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui que ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal à force de les serrer, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sortir de tels sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissée apporter son aide, que sa famille ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne régler ses problèmes. Ron était aussi fragile que du verre. Si elle perdait le contrôle maintenant, elle pouvait le blesser de façon terrible.

« Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira et partit.

Cette nuit-là, quand il la rejoignit dans sa chambre, il dormit dans le lit de Ginny.

* * *

><p>Hermione traversa la salle en coup de vent, une pile de plateaux-repas usagés dans les bras. Elle les vida dans la poubelle, les posa sur le côté, se lava les mains, s'empara d'une pile de draps propres et partit rapidement dans une autre direction.<p>

Elle ouvrit la porte avec la hanche.

« Êtes-vous prêt pour le numéro d'après, professeur ? Ou voulez-vous faire une pause ? Oh, merde, ça fait deux questions. » Elle déposa le linge dans le placard, s'approcha du lit et fit descendre l'espèce de fuseau qu'elle avait accroché au-dessus de sa tête. « Un autre ? »

Oui.

Elle secoua la tête, plaça _La Gazette du Sorcier_ sur le fuseau et le suspendit à nouveau. Elle donna un petit coup de baguette. « Est-ce que le temps par page que j'ai fixé vous convient ? »

Oui.

« Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? »

Non.

« Très bien, je repasse plus plus tard. »

Il lui lança un regard qu'elle en était venue à interpréter comme un mélange de « merci », « au revoir » et « je suis content de vous » : c'était comme un léger froissement autour de ses yeux. Il en aurait probablement avalé sa langue s'il avait su qu'elle avait mentalement surnommé ce regard le « câlin d'œil ».

« Je vous vois tout à l'heure. »

Elle sortit en courant de la chambre pour aller changer les draps de Cho.

* * *

><p>« Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le canapé.<p>

– J'essaye de trouver une solution pour appliquer mon invention avec le fuseau sur des livres. Arthur et moi avons cherché des trucs dans la remise et je crois que je brûle.

– Ah. Comment ça va pour Rogue, à propos ?

– Pas mal, je crois. Il fait des progrès. La sensation de _Doloris_ semble avoir disparu. Il supporte qu'on le touche, maintenant. Il est encore paralysé, mais ses cheveux ont repoussé. Il est comme toi : tu sais, la façon dont tes cheveux repoussent dans la nuit après une coupe ? Il en a déjà regagné presque dix centimètres et ça ne fait que deux semaines. Dieu merci. Le pauvre avait grotesque, chauve, se souvint Hermione en frissonnant. Je vais bientôt être à court de nouvelles lectures pour lui. Il lit incroyablement vite. Plus vite que moi, si tu arrives à y croire. On a déjà fini les derniers numéros des journaux, alors je...

– Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

– Harry, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux des fils qu'elle était en train de relier entre eux. Il a un tube dans la gorge autour duquel sa bouche est collée avec du sparadrap, sans compter le drain qui part de son cou. Il ne peut pas avaler, encore moins parler. Je sais que tu veux discuter avec lui, mais on ne peut pas aller bien loin avec seulement des « oui » et des « non ».

– J'avais oublié, dit Harry avec une mine décontenancée. Tu en parles toujours comme si vous aviez des vraies conversations.

– Non, fit-elle en riant. Une conversation, cela implique un échange volontaire. En fait, il est simplement la victime de mon babillage. Je soupçonne que si jamais il retrouve sa voix, ses premiers mots seront : « Granger, la ferme. » Pourtant, continua-t-elle en bricolant son bidule, je dois dire que nous sommes parvenus à une forme de communication assez efficace, malgré les obstacles. Je peux même affirmer que je ne l'énerve pas autant que j'aurais cru. Il peut dire tant de choses avec les yeux. Rien que ses yeux, tu te rends compte ? C'est comme s'il était paralysé mais que je pouvais quand même lire son langage corporel. Enfin, dit-elle avec un petit rire, je crois que je peux. Aussi bien, je me trompe et il est sur le point de devenir fou devant ma stupidité.

– Tu lui as dit que Kingsley a lancé une enquête pour l'innocenter ?

– Oui. »

Son visage s'était couvert d'un ombre. Elle tordit un fil autour du fin cylindre de métal qu'elle tenait.

« Je crois qu'il s'en fiche. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui faire plaisir. »

Elle prit la pince coupe-fil et coupa le bout qui dépassait.

« Franchement, Harry, je commence à penser que Rogue ne voulait pas survivre. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il se remet si lentement. Des petites choses prennent un temps infini pour guérir et on ne peut pas expliquer pourquoi. Pye dit qu'à son avis, c'est Rogue lui-même qui s'oppose activement à sa guérison.

– Ça ne tient pas la route, déclara Harry en la regardant avec surprise. Pourquoi aurait-il été si soulagé de découvrir qu'il n'allait pas rester paralysé, dans ce cas ?

– Oh ! fit Hermione en relevant la tête vers lui. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu as raison ! »

Elle ajouta un petit cylindre à l'ensemble et prit un autre fil.

« Il faudra que j'en parle à Pye. Il doit y avoir une autre explication.

– Comment vont tes autres patients ? demanda Harry en se laissant retomber sur le canapé.

– Bien. Mr Reilly a pu sortir aujourd'hui. Il reviendra suivre son traitement, mais il est presque comme neuf. Oh ! Est-ce que je t'ai dit que Lavande était revenue comme bénévole ?

– C'est super !

– Oui, j'étais si excitée de la voir dans notre costume à rayures. C'est drôle comme les choses changent. Toutes ces années dans le même dortoir et on ne se supportait pas. Maintenant, on s'entend vraiment bien.

– Les choses changent toujours de façon inattendue », dit Harry.

Son ton fit fermer les yeux à Hermione.

« Je t'ai encore entendue te disputer avec Ron la nuit dernière.

– Ce n'était rien, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête.

– Je sais. Ça commence à en faire bien beaucoup, du rien, Hermione. Combien de temps vous allez continuer comme ça, tous les deux ?

– Ca va s'arranger.

– Tu en es sûre ? l'interrogea Harry en soupirant.

Les larmes piquèrent les yeux d'Hermione et elle se pencha vers son bidule en voyant flou.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, professeur. J'ai enfin fini mon bidule. J'ai déjà mis un livre dessus, et ça fera tourner dix pages avant que je doive relancer le truc.<p>

« J'ai passé toute la nuit à essayer de deviner ce que vous aimeriez lire. Je me suis dit que Shakespeare faisait un peu chichi et _Guerre et Paix_ semblait trop banal. Impossible de deviner ce qui pourrait permettre à quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que vous de s'échapper. Du coup, je me suis décidée pour Salman Rushdie, Umberto Eco et Iain Banks. Si vous détestez ces auteurs-là, il faudra qu'on se fasse un jeu des vingt questions. Je pense que vous aimerez Banks. Il est complètement cinglé, mais dans le genre génial. Très surréaliste, très cérébral. J'ai pensé qu'on allait commençait par les bouquins qu'il signe sans le M. de son second prénom : je ne sais pas quelle quantité de science-fiction vous pouvez avaler sans être noyé par la science. »

Elle finit sa tirade, remit en place le fuseau après y avoir accroché son bidule et baissa les yeux vers lui.

Il lui rendit son regard et leva un sourcil. Il pouvait les baisser depuis le début, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en lever un.

« Professeur ! Votre sourcil ! Est-ce que vous pouvez bouger les deux ? »

Il cligna des yeux et lentement, remua les sourcils, prenant un air suffisant.

« Formidable ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire d'autre ? »

Elle s'empara du dossier et en survola les pages.

« Les doigts et les orteils ! »

Elle souleva brusquement la couverture qui lui couvrait les pieds et le regarda bouger les orteils. Elle se sentait ridiculement fière.

« Bonté divine. Je crois que je vais pleurer. Non, je ne vais pas regarder la tête que vous faites. Je sais déjà que vous me prenez pour une dingue, alors, quel que soit le regard que vous essayez de me lancer, ça ne sert vraiment à rien. »

Elle l'entendit souffler par le nez et lui jeta quand même un coup d'œil. Ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction, avec une trace de sourire.

« C'est tellement merveilleux ! Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre douleur quand vous les bougez ? »

Non.

« Est-ce que c'est très difficile ? »

Oui.

« Je peux imaginer. Après quasiment un mois de repos forcé, vous avez inévitablement des muscles paresseux. On vous a déjà programmé de la kiné ? »

Son regard fixé sur elle resta vide.

« Des exercices, pour vous aider à remettre les muscles en forme. »

Une lumière de compréhension s'alluma et il indiqua « non ».

« Eh bien, chaque chose en son temps. Je vous préviens, vous allez détester. Tous les malades détestent. Cho Chang est en train d'essayer de reconstruire les muscles de ses mains et elle jure que la première fois qu'elle s'en servira, ce sera pour étrangler le guérisseur Flark. »

Il leva un sourcil et elle éclata de rire.

« Je sais, vous êtes déjà en train d'élaborer un plan pour m'étrangler, moi. Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous ayez besoin avant que je m'agite sur les bassines ? »

Non.

« Très bien. Je vais démarrer le bidule. Je vais laisser quinze minutes avant que la page se tourne. Il va falloir que vous lisiez lentement pour comprendre. Vous aurez besoin de toute votre cervelle. Je reviendrai pendant ma pause-déjeuner pour voir si vous détestez. »

Il lui fit un « câlin d'œil » et elle lui tapota gentiment le pied avant de rabattre le bout de la couverture au-dessus.

« Je dois dire, professeur, que vous avez les pieds les plus jolis que j'aie jamais vus sur un mec. »

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que ses sourcils étaient remontés jusqu'au milieu de son front, tandis que ses joues viraient lentement au rouge. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en riant.

* * *

><p>« On t'a dit que Lucius Malefoy avait été admis ? »<p>

Hermione enfourna son déjeuner et secoua la tête pour répondre à Lavande.

« Hier après-midi

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Hermione quand elle eut fini d'avaler.

– Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu Drago et sa mère faire les cent pas dans le hall. Je crois qu'on ne les laisse pas lui rendre visite.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Hermione en remuant ses nouilles.

– Je sais ! acquiesça Lavande en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Pour une part, je les considère encore comme des Mangemorts, mais ils ont changé de camp pour finir, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, Mrs Malefoy a aidé Harry. J'ai envie de dire « J'espère qu'il va bien », mais ça me reste coincé dans la gorge.

– Exactement », dit Hermione en hochant la tête.

Lavande donna un coup de fourchette sur l'assiette d'Hermione.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, tu vas rater ton rencard avec Rogue. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et Lavande leva les mains en riant.

« C'est une blague ! N'empêche que je trouve ça bizarre que de tous les gens qui travaillent dans cet hôpital, c'est toi qu'il a demandée.

– Demandée ?

– Tu n'as pas lu la notice dans le bureau des infirmières ? Aucun d'entre nous n'est autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre. Il n'a accordé sa permission qu'à toi et aux elfes de maison. Ce sont les ordres de Pye. »

Hermione sourit, les joues pleines de nouilles. Elle leva une main et la tint devant sa bouche.

« Je savais bien que je commençais à lui plaire. Je crois, ajouta-t-elle après avoir avalé, que je viens de découvrir mon nouveau pouvoir : soumettre les gens par la force de mes bavardages. »

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire tandis qu'Hermione se levait et prenait son assiette.

« Retour au front », dit-elle. Elle engouffra des nouilles dans sa bouche sur tout le trajet jusqu'à la poubelle avant d'abandonner l'assiette et de sortir de la cantine en courant comme une perdue.

Elle n'avait pas fini de mâcher quand elle poussa la porte, trois étages plus haut.

Il avait l'air agité. Ses doigts remuaient sous la couverture.

« Tout va bien ? »

Oui.

« Vous aimez le livre ? »

Oui.

« Super ! C'est un de mes auteurs préférés ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle commença à soupçonner ce qu'était son problème.

« Voulez-vous que je règle le bidule pour qu'il tourne les pages plus vite ? »

Il ferma brusquement les yeux et les rouvrit violemment, dans une version clin d'œil du cri.

« Désolée pour ça, dit-elle en riant. J'ai pensé qu'il vous faudrait un moment pour vous adapter au style. »

Elle sortit le livre, le prépara pour les dix pages suivantes, avant de tourner un bouton sur le bidule et de le toucher de sa baguette.

« Voilà. Vous aviez besoin d'autre chose ? »

Il fit « non » en clignant des yeux, en ayant déjà commencé à lire.

« Je repasse plus tard. »

* * *

><p>Hermione était assise sur le bord de son lit lorsque Ron se glissa dans la chambre et se dirigea directement vers le lit de Ginny. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle le regarda ôter sa chemise en la passant par-dessus la tête et la laisser tomber par terre à côté de la chemise de la veille.<p>

« On pourrait quand même peut-être en parler, non ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Je sais pas quoi dire, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu pourrais peut-être me dire si on est encore ensemble ? »

Il s'avachit sur le lit de Ginny.

« Ben, on s'est un peu jeté là-dedans tête baissée, non ? Je veux dire, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, on n'a pas vraiment choisi le meilleur moment, hein ? »

Elle le regarda gigoter alors qu'un poids venait se presser sur son cœur.

« Alors, tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle.

– Si, fit-il en s'affalant. Je t'aime, Hermione. C'est juste que.. je peux pas assumer en ce moment, tu vois ? »

Elle le libéra de l'embarras de devoir parler en s'enroulant dans les couvertures. Il soupira, visiblement soulagé, et souffla la chandelle.

Hermione écrasa son visage sur l'oreiller afin de ne pas déranger son sommeil pendant qu'elle pleurait.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, professeur. Avez-vous bien dormi cette nuit ? »<p>

Oui.

« Une plainte à formuler ? »

Non.

« Du nouveau ? »

Il la regarda avec amusement et plia un peu le bras droit sous le drap. Elle sourit, porta les yeux vers ses pieds et il tourna les chevilles d'un côté puis de l'autre.

Elle se pencha et lui prit la main à travers la couverture.

« C'est tellement excitant ! Je suis vraiment contente pour vous. »

Il referma sa main sur celle d'Hermione, avec à peine la force d'un petit chat.

« J'aurai un sacré cafard, je crois, quand vous franchirez cette porte. Vous allez terriblement me manquer et je suis à peu près sûre que vous n'êtes pas du genre à revenir faire du bénévolat comme Lavande. »

Il lui serra la main puis fit glisser ses yeux vers le bidule au-dessus du lit.

« Bien. Finies les sottises, pas vrai ? Vous voulez commencer par un livre ou par le journal ? »

Une fois les mouvements des doigts regagnés, ils avaient ajouté à son vocabulaire : le tressautement de la main droite indiquait la première option, celui de la gauche la seconde. Il choisit la seconde.

« Bien, _La Gazette de Skeeter_, donc. »

Elle installa le journal sur le fuseau et le suspendit aux crochets qui pendaient du plafond.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire démarrer le compteur lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que le guérisseur Pye entra. Elle enleva aussitôt le journal du plafond.

« Ah, parfait, Miss Granger, vous tombez bien. Je vais enlever son tuyau d'alimentation à Mr Rogue. Cela ne devrait pas vous faire mal du tout, dit-il au professeur avec un sourire, puisque vous n'avez pas de sensation dans votre cou pour le moment. Cet après-midi, nous doublerons les doses de Potion Régénératrice de Nerfs et dès ce soir, nous vous ferons avaler des liquides. »

Pye se pencha et commença à retirer le sparadrap de la bouche de Rogue, révélant des lèvres sèches et craquelées.

« Enlevez cet oreiller et inclinez-lui la tête en arrière, s'il vous plaît. »

Hermione tira précautionneusement un des oreillers et glissa son bras derrière la tête de Rogue pour la soutenir avant de l'incliner en arrière. La peau nue du professeur était étonnamment douce.

Il lui jeta un regard indigné et elle fronça le nez en guise d'excuse.

Pye ne mit pas longtemps à débrancher le tuyau et à mettre de côté le sachet alimentaire. Il saisit le tuyau et commença à tirer. Les yeux de Rogue se fermèrent brusquement et sa jambe droite fit un mouvement violent sur le lit.

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'il peut le sentir, dit Hermione d'un ton sec. Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle un peu tardivement.

– Ce n'est pas normal. Il ne devrait pas. J'essaie d'aller vite mais il semble que ses muscles se soient contractés. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent et il fixa Pye avec un regard qui ne contenait pas qu'un peu de dégoût.

Hermione glissa la main sous le drap et prit celle de Rogue. Il lui entoura les doigts, mais ne la regarda pas.

Pye tira à nouveau et Rogue fut agité de soubresauts, serrant la main d'Hermione avec beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'en avait montré jusqu'à présent. Elle serra aussi et caressa son épaule, tout en berçant sa tête sur son bras. Quand le tuyau sortit, la pression de Rogue sur sa main ne diminua pas et ses yeux restèrent fermés avec force. On aurait dit qu'il étaient pincés de douleur et sa poitrine se soulevait d'un mouvement ample, tandis qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations par le nez.

Hermione compta jusqu'à dix avant d'être assez sûre d'elle pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

« Vous aviez dit que les nerfs étaient nécrosés.

– Ils l'étaient, dit Pye en lançant une série de sorts de diagnostic. Mais ils se sont guéris tout seuls, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce doit être ce fichu venin. Ça ne devrait pas faire ça. Je vais demander une nouvelle batterie d'examens cet après-midi. Il faut que nous comprenions ce qui se passe. Pour commencer, ça l'empêchait de guérir, et maintenant, ça guérit là où ça ne devrait pas.

« Eh bien, fit-il en se redressant, on a enlevé ce tuyau et l'adrénaline a l'air d'avoir eu un effet positif sur vos jambes. Ça fait deux bonnes choses. Et le retour de vos nerfs n'est pas une mauvaise chose, même si c'est inconfortable pendant un temps Si nous pouvons évacuer ce qui reste de venin, ajouta-t-il en inspectant le drain dans le cou de Rogue, vous devriez vous rétablir de façon carrément miraculeuse. Il est même possible que vous recouvriez l'usage de votre voix, après tout.

« Je veux que vous commenciez à lui donner de l'eau, conclut-il pour Hermione tandis qu'il prenait le dossier pour écrire dedans. Il faut qu'il recommence à avaler et ça pourrait apaiser la douleur. Je repasserai plus tard avec une potion antalgique. Avec un peu de chance, il a cessé d'être insensible à leur effet. »

Elle hocha la tête, trop peu sûre d'elle pour parler, et Pye quitta la chambre.

Rogue tenait encore sa main serrée et elle se pencha davantage vers lui, pressant la tête du professeur sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle.

Il eut un geste brusque du bras – plus un spasme qu'un mouvement – et posa la main d'Hermione sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit l'humidité qui s'était répandue le long du drap et se tourna pour constater qu'il s'était pissé dessus. Ça n'avait pas été une douleur banale.

« C'était une sensation de _Doloris _? » demanda-t-elle, en se reculant pour voir ses yeux.

Il les ouvrit et les cligna une fois, les refermant d'un air misérable.

Elle pencha la tête et lui fit un baiser sur le front, geste qui ne lui parut pas bizarre jusqu'à très longtemps après, puis repositionna avec grand soin l'oreiller derrière sa tête.

« Voulez-vous que j'appelle un elfe de maison ? Ou préférez-vous que je me charge de vous nettoyer ? »

Elle regarda ses mains un long moment avant de voir les doigts de sa main gauche s'agiter.

Elle alla chercher très profondément en elle son sens professionnel. Saisissant le bassin en céramique sur la table près de lui, elle le remplit d'eau et lui jeta un sortilège de chauffe. Elle alla prendre une couverture et des draps propres dans le placard à côté de la salle de bain avant de faire léviter Rogue de trente centimètres au-dessus du lit.

Il laissa échapper un souffle.

« Bouger vous a encore fait mal au cou ? »

Il agita la main droite, plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle fit disparaître le drap de dessus vers la lingerie et se mit à le nettoyer avec gentillesse. Elle resta concentrée, remarquant son long corps fin et l'épaisseur de poils qui entourait son sexe avec le même détachement clinique que lorsqu'elle regardait sa Marque des Ténèbres. Elle l'essuya rapidement avec une serviette douce, puis tira un drap propre pour couvrir sa dignité. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour laver et sécher ses cheveux – il avaient presque repris leur longueur d'origine, à présent – puis changea les oreillers ainsi que le drap de dessous sur le lit.

Elle le fit gentiment redescendre. L'ensemble du processus avait pris dix minutes.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois.

Sa respiration était encore lourde, ses yeux plissés de douleur, ses poings désormais crispés.

« Ça va mieux ? Ou c'est toujours pareil ? »

Pareil.

« Est-ce que c'est une douleur par vagues, comme juste après un _Doloris _? Ou est-ce que c'est la peine atroce du moment où on reçoit le maléfice ? »

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour lui lancer un regard choqué et inquisiteur.

« Bellatrix Lestrange, dit-elle en rougissant et en baissant la tête. Après notre capture. J'ai passé toute une soirée à me contorsionner sur le tapis des Malefoy. »

Ses yeux se remplirent d'une impressionnante panoplie d'émotions : regret, empathie, sollicitude et une profonde tristesse.

« C'est fini. On a gagné, dit-elle sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme. On n'a plus qu'à trouver comment faire face à la suite, hein ? Maintenant, reprit-elle après avoir repoussé une vague d'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger, répondez à ma question. »

Il bougea sa main droite puis rapprocha d'elle son bras en le jetant d'un mouvement brusque. Elle se pencha, lui prit de nouveau la main et il serra avec force.

« Faites-moi juste le plaisir d'aller mieux, d'accord ? »

Il eut un regard triste et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>« Bonsoir Hermione, ma chérie. C'est bon de te voir finalement rentrer à la maison.<p>

– Bonsoir, Molly. Désolée d'avoir raté le dîner.

– Il y a une assiette pour toi si tu as faim.

– Merci, je suis affamée. »

Molly essuya ses mains sur son tablier et réchauffa le rôti d'un mouvement de baguette avant de l'apporter à table.

« Je te laisse en profiter. Je vais vérifier comment va George et puis j'irai me coucher.

– Bonne nuit », dit Hermione tandis que Molly quittait la pièce.

Ron se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il ne s'adressèrent pas la parole avant qu'Hermione eût fini son repas. Il s'assit lourdement dans la chaise à côté d'elle et se mit à tripoter le sel et le poivre.

« Hermione, il est dix heures du soir. Je suis censé croire que tu as changé des bassines tout ce temps ? Dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que tu en vois un autre ?

– Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber sa fourchette sur l'assiette et en le fixant. Tu es sérieux ? continua-t-elle en se levant de la table avec effort et en portant son assiette dans l'évier. Ron, tu ne peux pas me faire tourner en bourrique comme ça. Tu me dis d'aller bosser à l'hôpital, et ensuite, tu es furieux que je bosse à l'hôpital. Tu me dis que ne peux pas assumer une relation et ensuite, tu te mets à agir comme un mec jaloux. Non. Il n'y a personne, à moins que tu comptes le professeur Rogue, qui, de fait, est pour le moment une compagnie plus agréable que toi. »

Elle essuya son assiette d'un mouvement de baguette et la rangea dans le placard, avec le reste du service.

« Tu comprends mal, rétorqua-t-il en se levant de table. J'aurais été content pour toi s'il y avait eu quelqu'un. Mais là, j'ai simplement pitié du mec qu'il pourrait y avoir. »

Il lui tourna le dos et sortit à grands pas de la cuisine, la laissant le regarder avec un air ébahi.

Cette nuit-là, elle pleura pour s'endormir sur le canapé des Weasley.

* * *

><p>N'en veuillez pas trop à Ron : les gens malheureux peuvent être parfaitement odieux quand leur malheur les rend insensibles à la douleur des autres, mais ils n'en sont pas moins malheureux.<p>

La suite, la semaine prochaine et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


	3. Chercher

**Si je traverse la vallée des ténèbres**

Rien n'est à moi ici, pauvre traductrice que je suis :_ Harry Potter_ appartient à Mme Rowling et aux gens qui ont signé des contrats avec elle, alors que cette histoire a pour auteur Aurette (vous trouverez la VO en passant par mes auteurs favoris).

Merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous les commentateurs !

* * *

><p><strong>3) Chercher<strong>

« Drago a été admis, dit Lavande pendant qu'elles traversaient la cantine avec leurs plateaux.

– Vraiment ? Son père est encore là ?

– Ouais. Alicia dit qu'elle a vu Mr Malefoy alors que sa porte était restée ouverte. Il va vraiment mal. Elle a dit que sa peau était toute noire.

– Oh, mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui peut faire un truc pareil ?

– J'en sais rien. Les guérisseurs ne veulent pas en parler. Ils prennent des mesures extrêmes pour éviter la contagion, du coup, les bénévoles ne sont plus du tout autorisés à aller dans cette zone. Mais le bruit court qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ils ont affaire.

– Hou là, j'espère que ce n'est pas une nouvelle sorte d'épidémie. Les choses sont tout juste en train de se stabiliser. Manquerait plus que ça. »

Elles s'assirent et commencèrent leur déjeuner.

« Alors, ça va mieux entre Ron et toi ?

– Franchement ? dit Hermione en secouant tristement la tête. Non. Je dirais bien qu'on a rompu mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons réellement été ensemble. Je me dis que peut-être, si on mettait un peu d'espace entre nous...

– Vraiment ? Parce que tu passes pour ainsi dire tout ton temps ici. Ça me paraît faire assez d'espace comme ça.

– Je sais, dit Hermione en soupirant. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dans ma tête, je peux accepter l'idée que c'est fini. Dans mon cœur, l'idée de ne plus être avec lui, ça fait comme si on me plantait un couteau dans le ventre. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Tellement d'années. Ça a l'air idiot de tout flanquer à la poubelle au bout de seulement deux mois et demi ensemble. Et pense à tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Je veux dire, il ne m'avait même pas embrassée avant la bataille finale. C'était pas le moment le plus favorable pour faire démarrer une relation. »

Lavande fit un petit bruit compatissant.

« Et si on n'est plus ensemble, où est-ce que je suis censée aller ? Je veux dire, j'habite avec lui chez sa famille. Je n'ai pas de maison. Quel merdier !

– Tu pourrais toujours t'installer avec moi chez mes parents. On a de la place.

– T'es sympa, dit Hermione avec un sourire en lui serrant brièvement le bras, mais je crois que je veux tenir le coup et essayer de faire en sorte que ça marche. Je pense qu'une fois qu'une fois le deuil fait, nous serons plus forts parce que nous aurons essayé de faire marcher les choses, tu vois ?

– Franchement, répondit Lavande avec un regard plein de sympathie, je n'ai jamais fait d'effort pour que ça marche. Je prenais la mouche, tapais du pied, pleurais comme il fallait, et ensuite, je m'en trouvais un autre. Avec Ron, j'avais tourné la page au bout d'une semaine. Avec Jeff, au bout de deux jours et pour Antoine, au bout d'un seul. Je crois qu'en fait, je ne fais même plus l'effort de tomber vraiment amoureuse. Je suis le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'on me largue.

– Pouah, fit Hermione, ça sonne affreux, vu comme ça.

– Sûr, hein ? Mais en fait, ça ne l'est pas. Sortir avec des mecs me permet de dîner à l'œil assez souvent. Par exemple, demain soir, j'ai un rencard avec Michael après le boulot. Il m'emmène au japonais.

– Il était pas avec Cho ?

– Pas récemment. Elle l'a plaqué le mois dernier. Elle a du mal à ne pas se voir comme une infirme, en ce moment. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que ça va aller de mieux en mieux. Je lui ai même montré les photos que j'ai de moi. Mais elle est vraiment déprimée. Je crois que le stress, la bataille et même Cedric, tout ça se mélange dans sa tête avec ses mains brûlées. Elle va carrément mal.

– Tu ne devrais peut-être pas lui faire savoir que son ex t'emmène au japonais.

– Je ne suis pas si bête, répliqua Lavande. Enfin, je ne suis _plus_ si bête, corrigea-t-elle en faisant une grimace. Hé, fit-elle quand elles se levèrent pour rapporter leurs plateaux, ce soir, après le boulot, je sors avec Parvati et Padma. Tu veux venir ? Une soirée entre filles !

– Je ne pense pas être de très bonne compagnie.

– Tu as juste besoin de décider ce que tu veux, répondit Lavande en secouant la tête. Granger, tu as toujours su ce que tu devais faire une fois que tu avais décidé ce que tu voulais. »

Hermione se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de hanche, balançant un plateau d'une main et un nouvel oreiller de l'autre.

« Ta dam ! Regardez : votre premier repas ! Et pour fêter ça, je vous ai apporté un oreiller de remplacement pour celui que vous avez réussi à aplatir complètement à force de rester au lit toute la journée comme un pacha. »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ses yeux reflétaient assez d'humour pour qu'elle fût assurée de ne pas l'avoir offensé.

« Avez-vous eu mal quelque part depuis hier soir ? »

Non.

« C'est bien. »

Elle mit le plateau sur une table roulante qu'elle avança vers le lit, la faisant glisser devant sa poitrine. Après avoir ajouté le nouvel oreiller à sa pile, elle s'assit à côté de lui, au niveau de sa hanche, et prit la cuillère. Sa main s'arrêta quand elle vit l'expression qu'il avait.

« Oh. Voulez-vous que fasse venir un elfe de maison pour vous nourrir ? Je n'ai pas pensé que vous pourriez ne pas être d'accord. Je veux dire, après hier... Je suis désolée, je pensais que vous seriez content de manger quelque chose, même si ce n'est que du bouillon. »

Il la fixa, puis baissa brièvement les yeux vers le bol. Il soupira.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'avança en terrain miné.

« Vous n'êtes pas complètement dépendant, monsieur. Vous êtes simplement blessé. Vous allez mieux chaque jour. Après la bataille, il y avait des dizaines d'autres patients qui ne pouvaient pas se nourrir eux-mêmes. Vous n'êtes pas tout seul. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle vit qu'ils étaient pleins d'une ironie triste.

« D'accord, vous n'êtes _plus_ tout seul. Je suis là, et j'aimerais croire que nous sommes en quelque sorte des amis. »

Ses yeux en disaient long.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Nous avons toutes les raisons d'être amis. »

Un autre regard.

« Euh... bon.. d'accord... Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun. Arrêtez ça, laissez-moi un instant. OK, nous aimons tous les deux lire, nous sommes tous les deux intelligents et nous nous sommes tous les deux trouvés embarqués très jeunes dans des trucs qui nous dépassaient largement. Oui, je sais, je suis encore jeune, mais j'ai franchement l'impression d'être une vieillarde. Je suis sûre que vous étiez pareil à l'époque où vous aviez mon âge. »

Il la regard avec compréhension et tristesse puis cligna une fois des yeux.

« Et je soupçonne que nous avons tous les deux passé beaucoup trop de temps à être incompris. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Ses yeux dérivèrent loin d'elle, vers le mur, pendant un long moment, avant qu'il ne fît « non » par des clignements.

« Alors, vous voyez ? Nous sommes tout pareils. Presque la même personne. Ne pensez pas à moi comme à quelqu'un qui vous fait manger : pensez à moi comme une extension de votre volonté. »

Elle sourit mais son sourire s'effaça devant son évident malaise. Elle relâcha la cuillère dans le bol et lui prit la main sous la table.

« Je sais que vous vous souvenez de moi comme une mademoiselle je-sais-tout particulièrement énervante et comme un membre de ce fichu trio de rêve, mais je pense que l'année dernière nous a tous fait changer. Si vous plissez les yeux, vous pouvez voir que je ne suis pas si abominable. En fait, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir, j'avais supposé que vous aviez déjà vu ça. »

Il poussa un léger soupir, lui serra la main et dirigea les yeux vers le bol.

Elle lui sourit, mais il ne voulait pas la regarder. Elle eut le sentiment qu'ils venaient juste de franchir un cap important et que cela le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda-t-elle en levant une cuillère de bouillon.

Après un clignement, ses yeux se fixèrent sur la cuillère. Ils brillaient d'une telle lueur d'anticipation qu'Hermione en retint son souffle. La bouche de Rogue s'ouvrit bizarrement – il pouvait bouger la mâchoire mais il n'avait guère de contrôle sur ses lèvres – et elle fit couler le bouillon sur sa langue.

Elle avait fait manger des dizaines de personnes dans les semaines précédentes, mais là, c'était différent. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte du caractère intime de l'acte.

Quand il referma la bouche autour de la cuillère, elle se mit à la retirer doucement. Il soupira et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle observa sa réaction avec attention et quand il avala, elle fit de même. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle dut s'éclaircir la gorge.

Il lui jeta un regard et ses yeux s'élargirent en la voyant rougir. Il la regarda avec un mélange de surprise, d'humour et d'embarras.

« Je crois que je devrais prendre de la soupe au déjeuner », dit-elle pour se moquer d'elle-même.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et il rit par le nez avant de retourner son regard sur le bol.

« C'est assez chaud ? »

Oui.

« Très bien, alors. »

Elle le fit manger lentement, lui donnant le temps de s'habituer à utiliser à nouveau sa langue.

« Puisqu'on parle d'amis, je me dis que je n'ai jamais vu aucun visiteur à part moi, ici. Je sais que Minerva a dit qu'elle voulait vous voir mais qu'elle n'en a pas reçu l'autorisation. C'est votre choix ? »

Oui.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous voudriez que je contacte ? »

Non.

« Alors, c'est tout pour moi, c'est ça ? Eh bien, vous en avez de la chance ! »

Non.

Les yeux de Rogue avaient une étincelle d'humour et elle se mit à rire, essayant de faire croire qu'elle se renfrognait.

« Ne clignez pas des yeux la bouche pleine. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une fierté possessive à l'idée qu'il ne voulait voir personne d'autre qu'elle. Pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup le choix à son sujet pour commencer...

Rogue était une créature respirant l'intimidation et la puissance, voire la terreur, si on était de son mauvais côté. Savoir qu'il l'autorisait à s'occuper de lui, à lui faire plaisir, à lui apporter des livres etc., cela lui donnait la sensation de passer au travers d'un mur et d'être fermement installée de l'autre côté. Elle aimait bien cette sensation.

Elle finit de lui donner son repas, essuyant régulièrement ses lèvres avec une serviette, jusqu'à ce que la cuillère heurtât un bol vide.

« Vous avez eu assez ? »

Oui.

« Bien. Vos guérisseurs veulent voir comment votre corps va supporter ça. Ensuite, ils décideront ou non de vous donner une nourriture un peu plus solide. »

Il lui fit son câlin d'œil à tout faire, une chose toute simple mais avec autant de nuances que de feuilles à un arbre. Elle rassembla les affaires de Rogue et poussa la table sur le côté.

« Est-ce que vous voulez encore lire ? Non ? Très bien. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

Il cligna deux fois des yeux, puis les ferma.

« Professeur ? »

Il les rouvrit.

« Je suis contente que nous soyons amis. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un nouvel ami. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la regarda ensuite avec sollicitude.

« Reposez-vous, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je repasserai. »

* * *

><p>Hermione était assise au pied du lit et coupait soigneusement les ongles des orteils de Rogue pendant que lui lisait le numéro en cours du <em>Digest du potionniste moderne<em>.

« Monsieur ? Je vais prendre quelques jours de congé et je voulais savoir si vous aimeriez qu'un bénévole ou un elfe de maison viennent vous aider avec vos livres. »

Ses yeux passèrent du journal jusqu'à elle et il leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Du tout.

« Je n'ai pas pris un jour entier de congé depuis des lustres. J'ai des affaires personnelles à régler. Même moi, je dois admettre que la vie, c'est plus que la recherche d'occasions de jouer avec vos pieds jour après jour. »

Sa joue droite tiqua.

« Oh, regardez ! Vous avez presque fait votre sourire dédaigneux ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches.

« Puisque vous voulez absolument vous mêler de mes oignons, j'ai besoin d'un nouvel endroit où vivre. »

Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur et elle lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'habitais au Terrier depuis la bataille. Il est temps que j'aille chercher mon propre chez-moi. »

Ses yeux devinrent songeurs, il leva un sourcil et agita la main vers elle.

« Non, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. Il est tard et vous avez besoin de dormir. »

Elle nettoya les rognures puis stérilisa le coupe-ongles et la lime.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça va être : un elfe de maison ou Lavande Brown ? »

Un elfe de maison.

« Très bien. Je vous apporterai aussi un stock de livres pour vous dépanner. Encore du Eco ? »

Oui.

Elle se leva et tapota son pied.

« Vos pieds me manqueront. Ils sont vraiment beaucoup trop sexys pour leur bien. »

Elle rabattit le drap sur eux et ignora le regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle se lava les mains dans la petite salle de bains, puis revint et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Je laisserai des trucs sur le bureau de devant demain matin avant de partir. Ça devrait vous garder occupé pendant quelques jours. Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Il lui fit un câlin d'œil, agita la main vers la porte et retourna à sa revue.

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla et s'habilla en hâte, laissant Ron dormir dans le lit de Ginny. Elle sortit son édition de <em>La Gazette du Sorcier<em>, jeta un sortilège de réduction sur une pile de livres pour le professeur Rogue, et sauta dans la cheminée sans se soucier de préparer le thé.

Elle avait vérifié des finances avec soin et calculé quel loyer exact elle pouvait se permettre de payer sans se priver de manger avant que les choses ne deviennent désespérées.

Six heures plus tard, Hermione sortit d'un énième taudis de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle ignora l'odeur de pourri qui flottait dans la rue autour d'elle et fit son chemin jusqu'à un banc en pierre fendu. Elle s'y laissa tomber avec un désespoir complet.

Elle avait pensé qu'il lui faudrait deux jours pour faire le tour de tous les logements de sa liste. Elle avait imaginé qu'elle passerait la troisième journée à établir le pour et le contre de chacun avant de prendre une décision réfléchie.

Elle avait même apporté avec elle du parchemin et une plume à encrage automatique pour prendre des notes.

Le parchemin était encore vierge.

Elle avait envie de crier. Elle avait envie de hurler « C'est pas juste ! » Néanmoins, si sa vie jusqu'ici lui avait appris une chose, c'était précisément que la vie n'était pas juste.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'empêcher sa lèvre de trembler, mais c'était un effort vain. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura.

Le flash d'un appareil photo la fit fuir.

* * *

><p>Eco, c'est bien spur Umberto Eco, grand savant italien encore vivant dont les romans sont un bonheur (et qui a écrit pas mal de textes très importants dans le domaine de l'étude du langage et des signes).<p>

Les choses progressent pour Rogue et se compliquent pour Hermione, mais ne voyez-vous pas venir d'autres complications ?

Ne trouvez-vous pas extraordinaire la façon dont Lavande et Hermione deviennent amies en restant crédibles par rapport aux livres ?

Un petit commentaire pour le lecteur, un grand bonheur pour le traducteur !


	4. Découvrir

**Si je traverse la vallée des ténèbres**

Rien n'est à moi ici, pauvre traductrice que je suis :_ Harry Potter_ appartient à Mme Rowling et aux gens qui ont signé des contrats avec elle, alors que cette histoire a pour auteur Aurette (vous trouverez la VO en passant par mes auteurs favoris).

Merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous les commentateurs !

* * *

><p><strong>4) Découvrir<strong>

Hermione tapa un coup rapide à la porte de la chambre de Rogue puis l'ouvrit.

« Surprise ! Je suis de retour plus tôt que prévu ! Vos pieds me manquaient et je n'ai pas pu rester loin d'eux. Et en plus, je vous ai apporté des croissants pour aller avec votre thé afin que vous puissiez prétendre que vous êtes content de me voir. »

Les yeux de Rogue dansèrent et il lui fit un câlin d'œil avant de lui montrer son nouveau tour : un petit sourire.

« Ça alors ! Vous pouvez sourire ! J'aurais jamais deviné ! C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai été partie que deux jours, qui sait quels autres miracles j'aurais manqués sinon. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ajoutant une moue dédaigneuse, et elle rit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? »

Rogue avait réussi à sortir le bloc-notes de son support et il gribouillait grossièrement au dos. Ça ressemblait à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de quelqu'un qui aurait tenu une plume entre ses doigts de pieds. Comme l'encre restait humide sur le métal du bloc-notes, elle bavait beaucoup. Hermione ne put déchiffrer ce qu'il avait écrit.

« Eh bien, regardez-vous ! Vous souriez, vous prenez un air méprisant et par-dessus le marché, vous dégradez les biens de l'hôpital. »

Il lui lança un regard très content de lui-même et elle plaça le plateau du thé sur sa table roulante avant d'approcher cette dernière. Elle posa le sac de croissants chauds près de sa hanche.

« C'est vraiment génial. Allez, je reviens dans cinq minutes : je vais vous chercher du parchemin. »

Elle l'entendit renifler derrière elle tandis qu'elle se dépêchait d'atteindre la porte.

Elle revint cinq minutes après avec du parchemin, un nouveau bloc-notes et une plume à encrage automatique. Elle les avait tous enchantés pour les agrandir, afin de donner plus de place à ses lettres grossières, et elle avait élargi la plume afin de la rendre plus facile à contrôler.

Elle plaça le tout sur ses genoux et recula d'un pas.

Il lui fit un câlin d'œil et prit la plume dans sa main droite. Son contrôle était terriblement mauvais, mais cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait commencé à bouger son bras si bien qu'Hermione était plutôt impressionnée. Son bras gauche, apparemment, était encore immobile, et il avait pris l'habitude de le dissimuler sous les couvertures. Il pouvait bouger la main correctement, mais il semblait que le reste du bras ne se remettait pas aussi vite, et il en était marri.

Elle l'observa aussi patiemment que possible tandis qu'il formait ses lettres. Quand il atteignit la quatrième, elle l'interrompit :

« Oh, ne dites pas « merci » ! C'est la première chose que vous allez dire en dehors de « oui » et « non » depuis que vous avez été blessé ! C'est une occasion extraordinaire. Vous devriez écrire quelque chose d'important. De profond, même. « Merci » va sans dire, de même que « de rien », vraiment. »

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, les lèvres pincées d'agacement. Il avait sans aucun doute regagné le contrôle de sa bouche.

« Désolée. Allez-y, écrivez ce que vous voulez. »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui jouxtait le lit et balança les jambes de haut en bas, en attendant d'entendre une de ses idées pour la premières fois depuis longtemps.

Quand il eut fini, il soupira lourdement et repoussa le bloc-notes.

« Une crampe à la main ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il fit « oui » par un clignement.

Elle se leva et s'empara du bloc-notes, prenant un moment pour déchiffrer ce qu'il avait écrit. Quand elle eut compris, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Cela disait : « _Pourquoi pleurez-vous toujours la nuit ?_ »

Elle soupira et posa le bloc-notes contre le bord du lit, près de son autre hanche.

« Je suppose que ce sont mes yeux gonflés le matin qui m'ont trahie ? »

Après un clignement, il tira une page de journal arrachée sans soin de sous son oreiller. C'était une photo d'elle, assise sur le banc de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle laissait tomber son visage dans ses mains encore et encore.

« Vous avez sûrement eu votre lot d'angoisses adolescentes quand vous étiez prof, soupira-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'écouter mon histoire. »

Il soutint son regard et son visage se renfrogna.

Regarder sa bouche la fascinait. Elle s'était étonnée de la variété des idées qu'il pouvait transmettre avec ses yeux, mais il faisait plus que doubler sa capacité à les nuancer avec le plus petit mouvement de ses lèvres.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et forma deux mots : « _Dites-moi_ ».

Sa voix sortait comme le plus léger des murmures, avec juste assez de souffle passant par la bouche, sans cordes vocales pour donner du timbre ou du ton. Il était encore trop faible pour envoyer suffisamment d'air pour créer du volume.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mouillèrent et elle lui fit un sourire éclatant. C'était beaucoup mieux que des lettres grossières sur un parchemin.

« Vous êtes vraiment plein de surprises, dit-elle doucement. Parfait. Avalez votre cadeau et je vous dirai tout. »

Elle l'aida pendant qu'il ouvrait le sac et mettait de la confiture sur son croissant avec une seule main. Il pouvait accomplir un bien plus grand nombre de gestes que depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, mais il semblait que bouger son autre bras ou sa tête et son cou ne faisait pas encore partie de ses possibilités.

Il prit une première bouchée et la regarda attentivement.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, au niveau de son genou.

« J'habite au Terrier depuis la bataille finale. Ça a été dur pour tout le monde. La mort de Fred a ébranlé les Weasley. Harry a l'impression que chacune des morts est de sa faute, Molly et Arthur sont comme des fantômes. Ginny est fragile comme du verre et Ron... »

Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas à quel moment Ron a commencé à être pour moi plus que mon ami énervant. Cette dernière année de vagabondage a été terrible pour nous tous. Ce que vous n'avez pas lu dans les journaux, c'est que Ron nous a quittés. Le Horcruxe se nourrissait de nos idées les plus noires et ça l'a touché plus fort que Harry et moi, parce qu'il a encore une famille. Il a dit des choses terribles et nous a abandonnés. Aussitôt qu'il a été libéré de l'emprise du Horcruxe, il a essayé de revenir, mais nous étions partis et ça lui a pris longtemps pour nous retrouver.

« Il est revenu le soir où vous avez apporté l'épée à Harry.

« En tout cas, nos sentiments ont commencé à être complètement embrouillés et compliqués et au milieu du chagrin, de l'euphorie et de la folie qui ont suivi la bataille, nous avons... couché ensemble. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux et se mit à lisser furieusement sa robe d'uniforme froissée.

« C'était une très mauvaise idée, à y repenser. Ron n'était pas prêt pour autre chose que juste du sexe et moi... moi, je voulais juste être désirée. J'ai besoin d'être à quelqu'un, vous voyez ? Oh, pas parce que je serais faible ou que ce serait ma place. C'est juste que... »

Elle essuya précipitamment ses larmes et prit une brève respiration.

« Bref, les Weasley m'ont prise chez eux sans question mais dans les semaines qui ont suivi, c'est devenu très compliqué et embarrassé entre Ron et moi, et là, j'ai vraiment besoin de partir.

« Le problème, c'est que je n'ai nulle part où aller. J'ai passé la journée à visiter des appartements dans mes moyens, et tous les sortilèges du monde ne changeront pas le fait que le mieux que je puisse me permettre, c'est un cloaque moisi avec des fenêtres cassées. »

Elle renifla et lui jeta un rapide cou d'œil. La tristesse qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui fit honte.

« Je sais, je suis égoïste, hein ? Il y a des gens ici avec des vrais problèmes... C'est juste que, continua-t-elle en tortillant un bout du tissu dans ses mains, j'ai passé une année à être responsable de ma vie sans adulte expérimenté pour m'aider. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire que cela avait fait de moi une grande personne. La réalité, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire amer, c'est que la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération n'est pas très brillante pour ce qui concerne les finances de base. Je ne me rendais pas du tout compte que les appartements coûtaient si cher. Je me sens un peu prise au piège. Je ne sais pas, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules et en regardant au loin, comment il est possible de se sentir à la fois si vieux et si jeune. »

Il étendit le bras vers le bloc-notes et après l'avoir installé sur ses genoux, il gribouilla un message qu'il lui présenta. C'était écrit : «_ Où est votre famille ?_ »

La lèvre d'Hermione se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable et elle pressa ses mains sur sa bouche. Ses épaules étaient secouées de ses sanglots silencieux. Elle inspira bruyamment et finit par lâcher :

« Je m'en suis débarrassée ! »

Elle saisit une poignée de mouchoirs et frotta furieusement son visage, mortifiée par la disparition brutale de sa contenance.

« Il y avait tellement de Moldus attaqués et tués et je m'apprêtais à partir en cavale avec Harry. Je ne pouvais pas rester pour les protéger, alors, je leur ai lancé un _Oubliettes _! Ils vivent en Australie, maintenant, et ne se souviennent même pas qu'ils aient jamais eu un enfant. »

Elle craqua de nouveau, luttant pour garder un semblant de contrôle, en vain.

« Après la bataille, ça a été comme recevoir le coup de plein fouet encore une fois. Toutes mes raisons et mes justifications n'étaient plus là – avaient disparu – mais mes parents aussi étaient encore disparus. Je me suis rendue orpheline moi-même. C'est tellement idiot, vraiment. Fred Weasley est mort. Mes parents sont juste en train de… pêcher. J'ai essayé de ne pas me morfondre sur le sujet. Tout le monde a assez de choses en tête comme ça. Ça paraît mineur par rapport à tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, vous voyez ? Mes parents sont en vie, heureux, ils font quelque chose qu'ils ont toujours voulu faire.

« Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle après s'être mouchée, je suis coincée. J'ai ruiné les choses avec Ron, parce que je lui en ai trop demandé et nous sommes enfermés dans la même maison. Harry m'a proposé d'aller place Grimmaurd, mais c'est quasiment devenu une annexe du Terrier. Il y retourne dans quinze jours et George s'installe avec lui. J'ai besoin de trouver autre part où aller. Je crois que je vais accepter la proposition de Lavande et déménager chez elle et ses parents, si c'est encore possible. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de voir encore plus de familles dont je ne fais pas partie, vous voyez ? »

Elle tordit les mouchoirs qu'elle tenait.

« Mon compte chez Gringotts a été saisi pour rembourser les dégâts causés à la banque. J'ai retiré mes économies moldues et Molly les a changées pour moi. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, pas assez pour payer plus que trois mois de loyer au mieux. Je n'ai même pas de métier. Je devrai quitter le bénévolat, ou au moins limiter sérieusement le temps que je passe ici, mais j'aime bien être ici. Je me sens utile. »

Elle essuya ses yeux avec colère tandis que les larmes redoublaient.

« Et vous me manquerez », ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Il repoussa la table roulante et tira sur la manche d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui mais il ne croisa pas son regard, se contentant de continuer à tirer sur sa manche. Quand elle comprit ce qu'il faisait, elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle et s'inclina lentement sur le lit à côté de lui, tandis qu'il l'enveloppait de son bras valide.

Pour finir, elle se retrouva le dos pressé contre son flanc, et l'épaule blottie dans le creux de son bras. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Rogue et pleura à gros sanglots pendant qu'il la tenait. Il passa sa main sur le coude d'Hermione en faisant des petits cercles pour l'apaiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit vidée de ses larmes.

Quand elle reprit conscience des bruits de l'hôpital, elle se redressa. Saisissant une poignée de mouchoirs propres, elle fit de son mieux pour se nettoyer et se rendre présentable.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça »

Il lui passa le dos de la main sur le côté du bras puis lui tapota le poignet.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il commença à parler mais elle pouvait pas lire sur ses lèvres autant de mots et ce n'était pas assez fort pour qu'elle pût l'entendre.

« Attendez, l'interrompit-elle pour jeter un sortilège de silence afin de couper le bruit de fond de l'hôpital puis se pencher et incliner la tête sur le côté. Répétez, maintenant. »

Il soupira, la chaleur de sa respiration soufflant sur le cou d'Hermione. Sa voix ne portait que des fantômes de mots.

« _Severus Rogue habite impasse du Tisseur à Manchester._ »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux tout grands en comprenant qu'il venait juste de lui révéler l'emplacement secret magique de sa maison. Elle leva brusquement la tête et le regarda.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire ce que je crois que vous dites ? Parce que ce serait un moment très mal choisi pour mal vous comprendre. »

Il eut un petit sourire et cligna une fois des yeux avec grand soin.

« Je peux m'installer chez vous ? »

Oui, indiqua-t-il à nouveau.

« Vous feriez ça pour moi ? »

Nouveau clignement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il lui lança un regard incrédule avant d'agiter le bras vers le bidule au-dessus de sa tête et le parchemin près de sa hanche.

« Vous ne devez pas vous sentir d'obligation à mon égard. J'ai fait ces trucs-là parce que je voulais les faire. Vous m'avez aidée autant que je vous ai aidé, vous savez. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais tant que votre proposition tient, j'accepte. Seulement jusqu'à ce que j'aie un travail et que je puisse me débrouiller toute seule. Vous vous rendez compte, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête sous l'effet de son ahurissement, que cela signifie que nous sommes vraiment amis, maintenant. Pas moyen d'éviter cette réalité. Je vais même me mettre à vous appeler Severus. »

Il plia le bras et dirigea son pouce vers son épaule, encore humide de larmes et de ce qui ressemblait terriblement à de la morve.

« Oh, oui, je suppose que cela aussi pourrait signifier que nous sommes amis », dit-elle en rougissant et en le nettoyant d'un coup de baguette.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et agita les doigts dans le geste qui en était venu à vouloir dire « Allez-vous-en. »

Elle se leva, puis se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

« Vous êtes merveilleux », dit-elle en riant doucement quand il se renfrogna.

« Maintenant que je sais où vous vivez, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez que je vous rapporte de chez vous ? »

Oui.

Elle se pencha pour mettre son oreille devant les lèvres de Rogue.

« _Des vêtements, bordel._ »

– Oh, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un bond et en rougissant derechef. Je suis tellement désolée ! Je suis si habituée à vous voir dans rien d'autre qu'un drap que c'est devenu normal pour moi. Je n'ai même jamais pensé à vous trouver une chemise de nuit d'hôpital ! J'irai vous chercher un truc ce soir, après le travail. En fait, vous devriez passer le reste de la journée à m'écrire une liste de tout ce à quoi vous pensez. Et peut-être aussi quelques règles pour chez vous. Vous savez, « Ne descendez pas au sous-sol le soir », ou « Ne faites pas attention au bruit de grattement dans le placard impossible à ouvrir » ou tout autre chose que vous pensez que je devrais savoir. »

Il eut un sourire amusé et cligna une fois des yeux avant de les fermer et d'agiter à nouveau la main. Elle embrassa à nouveau son front et partit rendre visite à ses autres malades avec un cœur qui lui semblait bien peser au moins une tonne de moins.

* * *

><p>Hermione atterrit près de buissons dans ce qui semblait être un quartier plutôt dégradé de Manchester. Elle pouvait voir les cheminées croulantes d'une usine dominant la rangée de vieilles maisons typiques de la première moitié du XIXe qui bordaient la rue. Quand elle s'approcha, les maisons semblèrent ondoyer puis révélèrent une autre porte avec des fenêtres au bout de l'impasse. Un rapide regard circulaire et elle se précipita sur cette porte. Elle chercha dans sa poche et sortit une baguette, plus longue et plus épaisse que la sienne. C'était de l'ébène, avec une poignée à la gravure élaborée.<p>

Elle se sentait encore un peu ahurie que Rogue lui eût si tranquillement offert sa baguette pour qu'elle pût passer ses sortilèges de protection et en réinstaller d'autres.

Elle tint la baguette contre la porte et attendit le déclic avant de poser la main sur le bouton et de le faire tourner. Elle se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle, utilisant sa propre baguette pour jeter un _Lumos_. La tenant en l'air, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Pour une raison indéterminée, elle s'était attendue à ce que l'endroit fût aussi sinistre et déprimant que Grimmaurd l'avait été la première fois qu'elle y était entrée. L'impasse du Tisseur était loin d'être aussi inhospitalière : la maison avait juste l'air négligée et donnait plus qu'une impression de solitude.

Le salon était un monument à la bibliomanie. Il y avait des livres partout : sur les étagères qui montaient du sol au plafond et empilés en tas par terre. Les coussins du vieux canapé supportaient des piles de journaux et les petites tables de chaque côté semblaient vouloir se plaindre du poids qu'elles portaient. Il n'y avait qu'un seul siège utilisable dans toute la pièce, et il fit sourire Hermione.

Il était vieux et usé, il portait les griffures et les marques caractéristiques d'un chat depuis longtemps disparu. C'était le type de fauteuil que le grand-père d'Hermione aimait. Le genre qui était si confortable et si aimé qu'on ne se rendait pas compte du point auquel il était devenu pitoyablement laid.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle alluma le lustre à bougies qui pendait au plafond et la pièce s'éclaira d'une douce lueur dorée. Elle la traversa sur la pointe des pieds et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Manifestement, une autre silhouette que la sienne s'était imprimée sur le cuir.

Comme si le fait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avait enclenché un interrupteur, elle se mit à avoir froid. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sortit le parchemin qu'il lui avait donné. La règle numéro un était : « _Attention aux livres. Ceci n'est pas un avertissement en l'air._ » Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle comprenait. Nombre d'entre eux concernaient la magie noire. Elle pouvait les sentir, glacés et malveillants, mais inconscients. L'impression qu'elle avait était qu'en s'asseyant, elle les avait fait réagir, mais qu'elle n'était pas la personne qu'ils attendaient. Elle n'était pas digne de leur attention et elle préférait nettement qu'il en fût ainsi. Elle frissonna au souvenir de certains tomes conservés enchaînés à Poudlard et ne put que s'interroger sur ceux avec lesquels elle était assise ici.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. L'ameublement était un méli-mélo d'époques différentes. Les placards étaient d'un vieux style métallique populaire dans les années cinquante et le plan de travail était en formica, brûlé, avec un motif qui n'était plus reconnaissable. Le garde-manger datait de la construction de la maison et il était recouvert de tant de couches de peinture émaillée qu'on aurait dit de la cire brillante. Le sol était en linoléum, plus récent que les placards mais plus ancien qu'Hermione elle-même, c'était certain. Il se déroulait vers la porte du fond, où pendaient des rideaux défraîchis.

La règle numéro deux était : « _N'utilisez pas la cuisinière._ » Un regard pour voir combien elle penchait dangereusement et elle comprit pourquoi. Elle était sûre de mettre le feu à la maison si elle l'allumait. Il y avait une plaque chauffante et une bouilloire électrique à côté de l'évier en émail ébréché.

Elle retourna dans le salon et trouva la porte dérobée qui dissimulait l'escalier. Les marches craquèrent avec un bruit sinistre quand elle monta. À l'étage, elle ne trouva que deux pièces : une salle de bains complète avec sa baignoire aux pieds en forme de griffes et un adaptateur pour douche, un siège de toilette fort ancien et un lavabo. La règle numéro trois était : « _Faites couler l'eau _avant_ de vous en servir._ » Il avait souligné deux fois « avant ». Elle se pencha, tourna le robinet et il y eut un gargouillis puis un jet brutal plein de rouille avant que l'eau ne devînt claire. Elle referma le robinet, secouant la tête.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la petite armoire à glace et trouva une brosse à dents, du dentifrice, plusieurs fioles de potions, toutes passées de date, et flacon d'eau de Cologne. Elle l'ouvrit, prit une respiration... et soudain, son professeur fut là, parcourant les allées entre les tables de la salle de classe. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il portait de l'eau de Cologne mais son subconscient aurait reconnu cette odeur n'importe où. Elle sourit, rangea le flacon et referma la porte.

Elle se rendit dans l'autre pièce et s'arrêta. Il y avait quelque chose de délicieusement pervers à se promener dans la maison de Rogue, mais il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant à pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Le professeur Rogue était devenu spécial de façon presque ambiguë pour Hermione dans les derniers mois mais il y avait encore un mur à franchir. Un mur fait de gros blocs d'âge et d'expérience, avec pour mortier le fait qu'elle avait été son élève. Néanmoins, ce mortier était en train de partir en miettes.

C'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse couler son nez sur l'épaule de quelqu'un.

Tandis qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte qui ouvrait sur son espace le plus intime, elle eut le sentiment d'être à un moment crucial. Il l'avait invitée dans sa vie d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Il lui avait offert sa maison comme refuge. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vue, elle comprenait qu'il lui avait offert son propre lit. Il n'y en avait pas d'autre et le canapé en bas était beaucoup trop petit pour qu'il eût pu vouloir qu'elle l'utilisât. Elle regardait fixement le lit : de grande largeur, muni d'un baldaquin, prenant presque tout l'espace de la pièce.

Elle savait qu'il se montrait généreux à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Mais rien dans l'histoire de Rogue ou même dans les souvenirs que Harry lui avait montrés ne l'aurait amenée à croire qu'il était homme à faire de tels gestes comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu une autre intention que celle qu'elle avait perçue.

Offrir son lit à Hermione revenait-il à l'inviter à le partager avec lui ?

Elle repensa à toutes leurs interactions des semaines précédentes et secoua la tête. Ils avaient sans aucun doute développé une certaine intimité mais elle ne croyait pas qu'ils eussent franchi la moindre ligne. Rogue rougissait trop facilement pour pouvoir cacher des arrière-pensées et il s'indignait de façon trop véhémente quand elle devait le manipuler pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle fit un pas dans la chambre et ce fut comme transpercer un voile. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle s'assit, souriant et se laissant tomber en arrière quand elle découvrit un des plaisirs secrets de Rogue. Si négligé que fût le reste de la maison, le professeur avait un goût proprement décadent en matière de matelas. Dormir risquait de devenir le nouveau passe-temps préféré d'Hermione.

Elle se redressa, regarda la table de chevet et le sourire s'effaça de son visage. Là, posée sur la couverture d'un énième livre, se trouvait la photo déchirée de la mère de Harry. Elle avait l'impression que l'image l'interpellait, lui demandait de comprendre quelque chose d'une importance vitale. Elle jeta un autre regard circulaire sur la chambre et une lumière insistante commença à se faire dans son esprit.

Il ne lui avait pas offert son lit. Il ne l'avait certainement pas invitée à le partager avec lui.

Il le lui avait donné.

Elle réfléchit à nouveau et rejoua mentalement certaines conversations, réexamina les différents regards des yeux de Rogue et tout ceci lui glaça le sang.

Rogue lui avait offert sa maison presque comme si ce n'était rien. Il lui avait indiqué du doigt le tiroir de sa table de chevet où on avait rangé sa baguette comme si la lui prêter n'avait pas d'importance. Sa tentative de réapprendre à écrire, le jour même où il avait été capable de contrôler suffisamment sa bouche pour pouvoir vraiment parler, était bizarre. L'indice le plus accablant était la façon dont il gardait constamment le bras gauche sous le drap. Elle avait supposé qu'il n'avait regagné que le contrôle du droit mais maintenant qu'elle cherchait des comportements suspects, elle voyait le problème : il avait toujours regagné d'abord le contrôle du côté droit mais le gauche avait toujours suivi juste derrière.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

_Le basilique_, pensa-t-elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait franchi aussi allègrement les barrières de la logique, c'était lorsqu'elle avait compris que le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets était un basilique. Elle avait perdu du temps à chercher des preuves et avait fini par en être victime.

Elle savait dans ses tripes qu'elle avait tout autant raison cette fois-ci et qu'elle était déjà en train de perdre du temps.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle fit coulisser la fermeture de son sac à perles et le jeta sur le lit. Elle courut jusqu'à la commode et commença à piller dedans. Des chaussettes, des slips, des bas de pyjama, des pantalons et une ceinture furent envoyés dans le sac. Elle ouvrit d'un geste brutal son armoire et en sortit ses robes, quelques chemises ainsi que, lorsqu'elle les aperçut pliés dans un coin, deux jeans délavés. Elle saisit une paire de bottines, sachant qu'elle en faisait trop mais incapable de contrôler sa folie soudaine. Sur un coup de tête, elle passa la main sous son oreiller et fut récompensée par une chemise de nuit.

Elle fourra le tout dans le sac puis courut prendre la brosse à dents, le dentifrice, du fil dentaire et même sa fichue bouteille d'eau de Cologne.

Elle ferma le sac, dévala l'escalier jusqu'au salon et réactiva les protections d'un mouvement furieux de sa baguette à elle. Attrapant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le bol qui se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée, elle cria : « Sainte-Mangouste ! »

Elle fut emportée dans un éclair de lumière verte, consciente qu'il lui faudrait rapidement trouver une explication pour avoir utilisé le réseau d'urgence.

Elle pénétra en un coup de vent plein de colère dans la chambre de Rogue.

Celui-ci ouvrit tout soudain les yeux et la regarda avec inquiétude.

Elle marcha d'un pas ferme vers son lit, chercha du regard la cachette la plus probable et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'une. Elle lâcha son sac sur la table et fourra la main sous l'oreiller.

Elle le trouva au deuxième essai. Elle saisit le morceau de parchemin qui était sous lui, ignorant son regard furieux et sa tentative maladroite pour l'arrêter.

Elle recula d'un pas de danseuse et lut : « _Je, soussigné Severus Rogue, sain d'esprit, déclare par la présente..._ » Il n'était pas allé plus loin. Elle rejeta le parchemin sur le lit, à côté de Rogue, qui la fusillait du regard. Elle lui rendit son regard.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il fit glisser ses yeux loin d'elle et les tourna vers le plafond. Son visage se couvrait se rougeurs pendant qu'elle l'observait. Il était furieux et impuissant. Une terrible combinaison.

Eh bien, c'était la même chose pour elle. Elle fit le tour du lit d'un pas décidé et saisit son bras gauche. Comme elle l'avait soupçonné, il parvint à le lui soustraire avec une vitesse surprenante. Elle prit la couverture et la tira, révélant une bonne partie de son torse pâle et de son bras.

Il siffla de colère et elle le regarda avec horreur.

« Oh, putain, Rogue. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes à la vue de l'avant-bras de son professeur. La Marque des Ténèbres avait perdu sa netteté mais s'était répandue. L'intérieur du bras de Rogue était devenu noir du coude jusqu'au milieu de la paume. Ça pulsait et ça se tortillait comme quelque chose de vivant sous la peau.

Si elle n'avait pas arrangé les choses pour qu'il fût lavé par les elfes de maison, quelqu'un aurait remarqué le phénomène pus tôt.

Elle chercha une réponse dans son regard mais il ne lui en donna pas. Il se contentait de la fixer avec colère, honte et... une profonde tristesse.

« Vous saviez. »

Il cligna des yeux une fois.

« Vous avez toujours su. Dès que je vous ai dit que Voldemort était mort... »

Oui.

« C'est pour ça que les Malefoy ont été admis », dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Il grimaça et utilisa tous les muscles de son visage pour ce faire. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois sur le chemin de la convalescence et sur celui de la mort ?

« Lucius et Drago sont là depuis un moment déjà, répondit-elle en ajustant le drap pour couvrir sa poitrine pâle. C'est le venin, n'est-ce pas ? Le venin qui essayait de vous tuer tenait d'une certaine façon la Marque des Ténèbres dans son coin, c'est ça ? »

Oui.

« Et quand nous diminuons la quantité de venin dans votre corps, nous libérons ce.. ce truc, quel qu'il soit ? »

Oui.

« Professeur, y a-t-il un moyen d'arrêter ça ? »

Le regard qu'il lui lança contenait tant de douleur et de tristesse qu'elle se rapprocha et saisit sa main partiellement noircie. Il s'agrippa à elle avec force avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler : «_ Non_. »

Elle se mit à pleurer et quand elle vit une larme finalement s'échapper des cils de Rogue, elle grimpa sur le lit – en faisant attention de ne pas déplacer le drain de son cou – et se blottit contre lui. Maladroitement, il l'attira à lui et ensemble, ils pleurèrent sur la cruauté que le monde pouvait imposer.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, le guérisseur Thriven entra précipitamment dans l'hôpital et se dirigea directement vers les chambres d'isolation au sixième étage. Là, il trouva Madame Ashtonley et la guérisseuse Parks en train de regarder Narcissa Malefoy, qui était par terre, morte. Ses cheveux bond platine étaient déployés autour d'un visage qui paraissait étrangement moins froid qu'il ne l'avait été de son vivant.<p>

Un pentagramme avait été tracé dans du sang, sur le sol, sous son corps.

« Comment est-elle arrivé là ? demanda-t-il.

– Personne ne sait, répondit l'infirmière.

– Avez-vous vérifié l'état de son fils ?

– Il dort tranquillement, contrairement au père. »

Lucius Malefoy s'agitait dans son lit. Son corps amaigri avait noirci comme s'il avait été brûlé jusqu'à carboniser. Ses membres s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes, dans une parodie grotesque de la position d'un nouveau-né. Il semblait être sous l'emprise d'une attaque quelconque, mais après avoir réalisé plusieurs tests, Thriven en vint à la même conclusion que les deux autres : malgré son coma, Malefoy savait d'une façon ou d'une autre que sa femme était morte. Il était en deuil.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !<p>

Vous n'aviez pas cru que tout serait si simple, quand même ?

Juste deux remarques de la traductrice :

- Il ne me semble pas qu'Hermione utilise un _Oubliettes_ sur ses parents ni que le sortilège qu'elle leur lance soit irréversible. Néanmoins, rien dans le livre ne permet d'affirmer avec certitude qu'elle pourra annuler les effets du maléfice quand elle le voudra. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, je vous prie donc d'accepter de bon cœur le choix fait par Aurette.

- J'ai traduit "secret magique" le _Secret-Kept_ d'Aurette, qui renvoie à l'idée qu'un sortilège de _Fidelitas_ a été utilisé. Dans mon esprit, ma traduction calque l'expression "secret défense", j'espère que c'est assez clair (sinon, plaignez-vous et j'essaierai de trouver une meilleure formulation).

Pour exprimer vos craintes, vos espoirs, votre indignation face à la cruauté de l'auteur que le traducteur relaie avec une certaine dose de plaisir pervers, le meilleur moyen, c'est de laisser un commentaire...


	5. Comprendre

**Si je traverse la vallée des ténèbres**

Rien n'est à moi ici, pauvre traductrice que je suis :_ Harry Potter_ appartient à Mme Rowling et aux gens qui ont signé des contrats avec elle, alors que cette histoire a pour auteur Aurette (vous trouverez la VO en passant par mes auteurs favoris).

Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori et à tous les commentateurs !

* * *

>5) Comprendre<p>Il était six heures du matin lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la cheminée du Terrier et brossa la suie qui était tombée sur ses cheveux. Elle leva les yeux et vit Harry, Ginny et George assis à table en train de boire du thé.<p>

« Mazette, Hermione, tu as une mine affreuse, dit George.

– J'imagine, oui, répondit-elle avec un petit rire sinistre.

– Ça va ? » lui demanda Harry en lui servant une tasse de thé.

La lèvre d'Hermione trembla et elle la mordit pour la faire tenir tenir tranquille, en secouant la tête. Elle but une gorgée de thé et poussa un profond soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Ginny. Maman a eu ton message mais nous étions quand même inquiets. T'as pu dormir un peu ?

– Non. Je suis restée à l'hôpital toute la nuit et j'ai dû rencontrer plusieurs guérisseurs ce matin. Nous venons de comprendre que la Marque des Ténèbres est en train de tuer Rogue, tout comme Drago et Lucius Malefoy. Il dit qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter ça. Il va mourir. Mrs Malefoy est morte la nuit dernière.

– Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Harry en s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche. Je ne savais pas qu'elle portait la Marque des Ténèbres.

– Elle ne la portait pas. On ne sait pas comment elle est morte. Les Aurors sont venus. Ils pensent que c'est peut-être un meurtre mais ils ne sont pas sûrs. Je n'ai pas eu les détails. »

Elle leva la tête en entendant marcher. Elle prit une autre gorgée et reposa sa tasse sur la table au moment où Ron entra et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il.

Pendant une minute folle, elle crut qu'il s'excusait pour tout ce qui n'avait pas marché entre eux. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses.

Les mots suivants de Ron firent disparaître cette idée comme de la fumée :

« Je sais que toi et l'autre con, vous êtes devenus proches. Ce n'est pas juste.

– Est-ce que ça existe, ça, quelque chose de juste ? dit-elle en s'effondrant contre lui et en baissant la tête contre son épaule.

– Non, répondit George. Il n'y a que de l'équilibre. On confond les deux.

– Allez, intervint Ginny. Laisse-moi te faire un truc à manger et après, tu pourras rattraper ton sommeil. »

Elle ne dormit pas. À la place, elle remercia Molly et Arthur d'avoir veillé sur elle, elle fit sa paix avec Ron et elle empaqueta ses affaires. Ginny essaya plusieurs fois de la convaincre de renoncer et Harry n'était pas content qu'elle fût si secrète sur le lieu vers lequel elle partait. Ron se fit rare.

Elle marcha jusqu'au bout de la propriété et transplana. Il y avait trop de monde dans la cuisine pour qu'elle pût en toute tranquillité crier l'adresse de Rogue devant tous ces gens. Même si c'était secret magique, elle était plus à l'aise en restant discrète.

Elle entra dans le salon et jeta un regard circulaire. C'était toujours déprimant et en mauvais état, mais elle avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules et l'aspect négligé des lieux devint celui du confort.

Elle monta, déballa, quelques uns de ses paquets, ses affaires de toilette et des vêtements de travail, avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle pressa son visage contre l'oreiller, enchantée par l'odeur, et se mit en chien de fusil.

Elle dormit comme une souche dans l'énorme lit décadent du professeur Rogue.

* * *

><p>« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Hermione ?<p>

– Je me demandais s'il y avait des postes salariés vacants à l'hôpital. Mes circonstances ont un peu changé et je vais devoir trouver du travail. J'aime bien être ici et je préférerais continuer si c'était possible.

– Eh bien, fit la guérisseuse Gayle en se renfonçant dans sa chaise et en se tapotant l'arrière de la tête après avoir lissé ses tresses, je ne peux pas vous payer pour votre travail de volontaire, évidemment. Il faudrait que je me mette à payer les autres aussi et nous commençons déjà à manquer de choses à faire pour tout le monde.

« Je pourrais regarder ce que nous avons comme apprentissages. Vous pourriez commencer des études de guérisseuse vous-même. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y a plusieurs personnes qui seraient heureuses de vous prendre avec elles, mais ce n'est pas plus rémunéré. Jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez interne.

« Si vous avez besoin d'un revenu tout de suite, alors, je dirais plutôt adjoint administratif. Vous avez des talents d'organisation ? »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire de requin.

* * *

><p>Hermione entra dans la chambre de Rogue et le trouva assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés.<p>

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Rogue passa en revue le jean et le cardigan d'Hermione, en s'attardant avec une expression amusée sur ses cheveux. Elle les avait portés en chignon depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient retournés à leur état préféré de chaos épique.

Elle nota sa tenue à lui – une chemise blanche, mal boutonnée, et un pantalon noir – avec le même sentiment d'étrangeté. C'était comme si les vêtements changeaient la dynamique entre eux.

Cependant, pas d'une façon attendue.

Les cheveux de Rogue dépassaient ses épaules, désormais, et la vue de ses pieds nus ajoutait un frisson qu'il n'y avait jamais eu auparavant. Rogue nu et impuissant sous un drap, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que Rogue assis normalement, à moitié déshabillé, sur un lit. En tout cas, pas depuis qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans ses bras et la plus grande partie de la journée à respirer son odeur en dormant dans son lit.

Elle rejeta de côté ses pensées inappropriées, alla jusqu'à lui et prit le dossier.

« Je vois qu'ils ont diminué l'anti-venin. Ça devrait te faire gagner un peu de temps. Tu fais des progrès remarquables pour un homme en train de mourir. »

Il lui répondit d'un grommellement ironique.

Elle tendit la main vers sa gauche et il leva le bras, en le tournant pour qu'elle pût voir que la zone noircie de la peau n'était pas descendue plus loin.

« Est-ce que tu peux un peu bouger ton cou ?

– _Non_, fit-il avec les lèvres.

– Je me demande si ce fichu Pye a coupé les bons nerfs. »

Nouveau grommellement.

Elle reposa le dossier et il lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« J'ai été embauchée ici comme adjoint administratif, répondit-elle. Je suis en congé jusqu'à ce que je commende, lundi. J'ai décidé de t'encombrer jusque là. »

Il lui sourit avec chaleur puis fronça les sourcils quand elle s'assit sur le côté du lit et se mit à reboutonner sa chemise. Le tube qui sortait de son cou vers un petit flacon était maintenant fixé avec du sparadrap sur sa poitrine et elle ne put donc remonter que jusqu'aux trois-quarts de la rangée de boutons.

« Veux-tu que je te trouve des chemises sans bouton ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et cligna deux fois des yeux.

« Tête de mule, rétorqua-t-elle. Ton amour des boutons est un problème si tu ne peux pas te pencher pour les voir. »

Elle finit d'arranger la chemise et laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Je me suis installée chez toi ce matin. »

Il leva un sourcil et elle lui expliqua :

« Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas reporter ce déménagement. Une fois que tu m'as eu offert un refuge, c'est devenu compulsif. Ça fait donc deux choses sur ma liste : trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre et trouver un boulot.

« Merci, Severus, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas te dire quel sentiment de liberté ça me donne. Je n'avais pas vraiment senti le poids que tout cela pesait jusqu'à ce que j'en sois débarrassée.

« Bien sûr, continua-t-elle en secouant tristement la tête pendant qu'il lui faisait un câlin d'œil, tout serait un peu plus sympa si tu n'étais pas en train de mourir. Du coup, j'ai décidé de voir ce qu'on pouvait faire pour ça aussi. J'ai pensé qu'à nous deux, on avait amélioré notre qualité de vie d'au moins mille pour cent et qu'on pouvait creuser la question tant qu'on était sur notre lancée. »

Rogue se renfrogna et chercha son bloc-notes à parchemin. Il en tira une feuille et la lui tendit. Elle lut à voix haute :

« _Je, soussignée Hermione Granger, jure solennellement de ne pas chercher, étudier ou tenter de trouver de quelque façon que ce soit un moyen de sauver_... »

Elle jeta le texte sur le lit d'un geste rageur.

« Va te faire foutre, Rogue. Tu crois vraiment que je vais signer ça ? Tu es un putain de héros. Tu es mon héros à moi. Tu m'as tendu la solution à tous mes petits problèmes sur un plateau hier seulement et tu t'attends à ce que je m'assois là pour te regarder disparaître sans rien faire pour essayer de t'aider ? »

Il lui tendit une autre feuille.

« _Tu auras ma maison, ma bibliothèque, mes brevets et les cent trente-sept Galions qui sont sur mon compte à Gringotts si tu me laisses mourir. Si tu refuses de te conformer à mes souhaits, tu n'auras rien_. Sérieux, Severus ? C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? »

Elle jeta aussi ce texte-là.

« Tu en étais à quel point de délire quand tu as cru qu'un truc pareil pouvait être une bonne idée ? Tu peux me dire quand la corruption de Gryffondor a jamais marché ? Et merci pour l'avertissement, si tu dois me virer de chez toi d'outre-tombe, je prendrai ton matelas avant que tu crèves. Crois-moi, je suis amoureuse de ton matelas. Je pense qu'il est déjà devenu la chose la plus importante de ma vie. »

Nouveau grognement amusé.

« Ricane tant que tu veux. Ce n'est pas toi qui as passé l'hiver dernier à dormir sous une tente de merde. »

Il se pencha et prit encore une autre feuille de parchemin qu'il lui tendit avec une expression sérieuse. Il n'y avait que quelques mots écrits :

« _Hermione, s'il te plaît._ »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« D'accord, là, c'était bien joué, dit-elle en repliant la feuille pour la mettre dans sa poche. Donne-moi une raison que je puisse accepter, Severus. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi dans un temps très, très court. Je ne pense pas que je sois si stable que ça, mentalement parlant, et je suis beaucoup plus fragile que ce que même moi je croyais. Te regarder mourir va me faire plus mal que faire oublier à mes parents que j'existe. Il faut que tu me donnes une bonne raison. »

Il soupira et alla chercher une autre feuille. Elle lut en silence.

_Si tu essaies de me sauver, tu mourras. Sans des années d'entraînement à la magie noire derrière toi, même la simple recherche nécessaire à ce que tu veux provoquera chez toi des dégâts qui dépassent ta compréhension. Ce que tu ignores te tuera. Tu n'as aucun espoir de réussir. Accepte mon destin. Tu as trouvé le moyen de me laisser mourir dignement. J'ai une dette envers toi_.

Elle laissa tomber ses main sur ses genoux, froissant la note.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures, Severus », dit-elle d'une voix qui parut pitoyable à ses propres oreilles.

Il fit un geste et elle s'approcha de lui.

« _Tout le monde meurt, Granger_, souffla-t-il à son oreille. _Mais tout le monde n'a pas l'honneur d'être regretté._ »

Ses mots étaient comme un poignard planté dans le cœur d'Hermione. Elle hocha la tête puis appuya son front sur l'épaule de Rogue et pleura. Il mit le bras autour d'elle, se pencha en arrière, et ils finirent par se retrouver dans la même position qu'au lever du soleil beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée, enlacés l'un à l'autre pour se donner du réconfort.

Le mur qu'il y avait entre deux s'écroula, son mortier fut laminé et les blocs dégringolèrent dans l'insignifiance.

C'était un phénomène étrange, quand on l'envisageait avec un regard objectif. Seulement quelques mois auparavant, l'idée d'être allongée sur un lit avec le professeur Rogue aurait été grotesque, mais à l'époque, celle de vaincre Voldemort l'était tout autant. Maintenant, pleurer dans les bras de son ancien professeur était aussi naturel que respirer.

Ils avaient tous les deux traversé tant de choses leur vie était devenue si entortillée et tortueuse, avant et après leur victoire. Ils avaient établi entre eux une compréhension et un lien qui transcendait la logique et le sens commun. Les fondations en avaient été posées sans paroles pour se mettre en travers. Au cours des semaines où ils avaient été restreints à des « oui » et des « non », s'était développée une conversation tenue sur bien d'autres niveaux. Ils avaient été forcés d'aller voir sous la surface et d'écouter au-delà des mots.

C'était comme si lui seul la comprenait – et qu'elle seule pouvait le réconforter. Son incapacité à la repousser quand elle avait franchi pour la première fois les limites de son enfer personnel avait donné le ton. Son humiliation s'était changée en une reconnaissance qu'il n'aurait pas su exprimer s'il avait eu sa voix. Elle savait qu'il tirait un grand réconfort du fait qu'il laisserait des regrets. Elle le savait sans qu'il le lui eût dit, tout comme elle savait qu'il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas ce que tout le monde pensait. Elle était moins que ça. Elle n'était pas aussi forte, elle n'était pas aussi brave, et elle n'était même pas du tout aussi sûre d'elle que ce que tout le monde croyait. Elle avait juste fait ce qu'elle avait fait parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu le choix.

L'homme dont elle avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'il était celui qui se trompait le plus sur son compte était justement devenu le seul qui la laissait être simplement ce qu'elle était.

Il avait fallu tellement peu de temps à ces deux êtres pour être devenus si dépendants l'un de l'autre.

Et il restait tellement peu de temps.

Elle resta des heures, lui fit la lecture, lui raconta des anecdotes de la chasse aux Horcruxes, demeura silencieuse, lui tenant juste la main.

* * *

><p>« Salut, Lavande, je suis contente de tomber sur toi.<p>

– Hermione ! T'étais où, aujourd'hui ?

– J'ai pris un jour de congé. Je suis restée debout toute la nuit avec le professeur Rogue. T'as fini ta journée ?

– Ouaip, je sortais, là.

– Je vais t'accompagner. »

Lavande lâcha son paquet de drap dans la conduite qui descendait à la lingerie et prit son sac à main dans son casier.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elles atteignaient l'escalier.

– Eh bien, un certain nombre de choses, en fait. J'ai quitté le Terrier ce matin.

– Je suis désolée, dit Lavande avec une grimace et en lui prenant le bras. Je sais que voulais que ça marche avec Ron.

– En réalité, répondit Hermione en soupirant, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

– Hou là...

– Sérieux, insista Hermione avec un rire fatigué. Quelle conclusion tu en tires sur moi ?

– Que tu es un être humain ?

– Il y avait plus ça, pourtant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir brisé le trio de rêve pour de bon. Ils souffrent tous tellement... »

Lavande tira sur la manche d'Hermione pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

« Hermione, tout le monde souffre. Le monde sorcier est tout petit. Tu ne peux pas y connaître une guerre sans que quelqu'un à qui tu tiens soit tué, blessé ou perdu d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai fait avancer ma vie. Michael a fait avancer la sienne. Même Cho. Tu as su qu'elle était sortie aujourd'hui ? Eh bien, c'est le cas. Elle reviendra pour des soins, mais ce n'est pas la question. Aussi bas qu'elle soit tombée, elle s'est remise en route. Toi aussi, tu dois avancer. Ron, Harry et toi, vous avez été au cœur de tout depuis notre première année. Si tu continues à mariner là-dedans, ça va te détruire. Ron trouvera son chemin, ou pas, mais tu ne rends service à personne en souffrant inutilement. Ton déménagement est la meilleure solution, à long terme. »

Hermione baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi sage ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

– Probablement cinq secondes _après_ avoir été chopée par ce sortilège d'explosion. Si j'avais été sage avant, j'aurais couru loin des Mangemorts et pas dans leur direction. »

Hermione éclata de rire et les deux sorcières sortirent dans la rue.

« Eh bien, c'est tout le fardeau d'être à Gryffondor. Quand les choses tournent mal, on laisse la logique aux Serdaigle.

– C'est bien vrai. Alors, tes autres nouvelles ?

– J'ai été engagée dans le département du personnel. Je les aiderai pour établir les emplois du temps des employés et ça commence lundi.

– Génial ! J'ai trouvé un boulot, moi aussi. Mais pas à l'hôpital. Je vais travailler chez Madame Guipure. Elle m'a même dit que si ça se passait bien, elle me permettrait de mettre en magasin ma propre ligne de vêtements !

– Lavande, c'est fantastique !

– Je sais, hein ? Je continuerai à venir faire du bénévolat ici deux jours par semaine. Je dois bien ça à l'hôpital. La guérisseuse Gayle dit qu'il y a encore de quoi faire pour nous dans les prochains mois.

– Hé, puisque tu es styliste, peut-être que tu peux m'aider à me trouver une nouvelle garde-robe pour le travail. Tout ce que je possède indique encore « en cavale » et je voudrais avoir l'air pro.

– Mais bien sûr ! Quand ça ?

– Demain ?

– Ça peut marcher, ou alors, si tu n'as pas trop de choses à régler maintenant, on pourrait aller faire un peu de shopping et prendre un morceau ?

– Tu sais quoi ? Ça m'a tout l'air d'une excellente idée.

– Merveilleux ! Allons... Eh, c'est pas Drago ? Je croyais qu'il était aux portes de la mort ? »

Hermione se retourna à temps pour apercevoir Drago qui sortait par la grande porte et descendait l'escalier vers la rue. Il avait l'air pâle, bouleversé et ses yeux étaient pleins de chagrin. Elle fit deux pas dans sa direction mais Lavande attrapa son bras.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une garce, mais toi et lui, vous n'avez jamais eu une super relation, Granger. Laisse-moi y aller. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te dire quand on peut se voir demain.

– Tu as raison. Je suis vraiment morbide. Je voulais juste lui poser des questions. Vas-y. Transmets-lui toutes mes condoléances. »

Lavande lui serra le bras et se dépêcha de rejoindre Drago.

Hermione les regarda discuter tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tourné le coin de la rue pour transplaner alors, elle tourna sur ses talons et courut à l'intérieur de Sainte-Mangouste.

* * *

><p>Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Rogue était assis sur le lit, les bras autour des genoux et le menton posé entre eux. Elle sentit son cœur faire un raté quand elle vit son expression pleine d'espoir se changer en quelque chose qui approchait la joie avant de revenir à son insipide indifférence habituelle.<p>

Elle marcha jusqu'au lit, s'efforçant de garder contenance.

« Je viens de voir Drago », dit-elle.

Il grimaça et reporta son regard sur ses pieds.

« Il sortait par la grande porte sur ses deux pieds. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent et il coula un regard vers elle. Elle s'assit au pied du lit pour qu'il n'ait pas à fatiguer ses yeux.

« Severus, est-ce que la guérison de Drago est liée à la mort de Narcissa Malefoy ? »

Ses yeux devinrent humides avant qu'il les fermât. Elle tendit le bras, toucha son poignet et il lâcha sa jambe pour lui saisir la main. Sa poigne était plus forte, désormais. Il guérissait de façon si rapide. Si illogique. C'était difficile d'accepter qu'il était en train de mourir.

Il tira et elle s'approcha un peu, posant son propre menton sur un des genoux osseux de Rogue afin de mettre son oreille tout près de sa bouche.

«_ Oui_, fit-il avec son fantôme de murmure.

– Qu'est-ce qui l'a tuée ?

– _Elle-même._

– Est-ce qu'elle est morte volontairement, pour le sauver ?

– _Oui_.

– C'est cela qu'il faudrait ? Quelqu'un qui prenne volontairement ta place ?

– _Exactement_.

– C'est démoniaque, répondit Hermione en soupirant et en entourant Rogue de ses bras.

– _C'est ce que ça a toujours été, Granger_ », répliqua-t-il en laissant échapper un souffle et en relevant sa manche gauche tandis qu'il laissait sa tête sur ses genoux.

Elle se redressa et baissa la main, sentant la peau de Rogue, chaude, douce, avec un léger duvet qui grattait un peu. La marque n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois son expansion. Les longs doigts pâles du professeur faisaient un contraste saisissant avec sa paume noircie. Ça ne donnait pas l'impression d'être autre chose qu'un bras, mais la main d'Hermione semblait vouloir reculer loin de la noirceur qu'elle survolait. Elle éprouvait un urgent besoin de l'essuyer, comme si elle avait été tachée.

Elle la maintint en place, tenant fermement le poignet de Rogue.

« Peux-tu la sentir ?

– _Bien sûr. Tous les jours, depuis vingt-deux ans._

– Oh, bon sang, Severus, Je suis tellement désolée.

– _Moi aussi_, dit-il en levant ses yeux tristes vers elle pour la regarder à travers ses cils. _Je l'ai été pendant chacune de ces vingt-deux années_. »

Hermione hocha la tête, acceptant sa peine et son remords, ainsi que son destin inéluctable. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent était plus éloquent que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu employer. Les regrets, la tristesse, l'ironie de trouver un véritable ami juste avant que tout fût perdu...

Il enleva son bras de la main d'Hermione.

«_ Tu devrais y aller_, souffla-t-il. _Je suis fatigué._ »

Elle se leva du lit et resta debout pendant qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière. Sa tête heurta l'oreiller avec un angle bizarre. Elle se baissa, releva le coussin, repoussa doucement les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés sur le visage et remit sa tête dans une position plus confortable.

Elle se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

« Dors, Severus. Je te verrai demain. On en a encore quelque-uns, des demains. »

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser doucement l'arrière de ses doigts, puis il ferma les yeux et agita la main vers la porte.

* * *

><p>Hermione, assise dans le fauteuil de Rogue au salon, frottait compulsivement sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle devait se forcer à rester dans la pièce. Son esprit logique savait qu'elle était ridicule mais son imagination fatiguée et à bout de nerfs lui disait que les livres qui l'entouraient avaient conscience qu'elle avait touché la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras du professeur. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait une bête endormie contenue dans ces livres et qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. La bête savait qu'Hermione était là.<p>

Un gros folio glissa d'une étagère derrière elle, des bouts de parchemin tombant doucement en tourbillon vers le sol. Hermione bondit d'un coup du fauteuil et la porte couverte d'étagères pleines de livres qui dissimulait l'escalier claqua bruyamment derrière elle avant que la dernière feuille eût fini de se poser sur le tapis poussiéreux.

En haut, elle s'assit au milieu du lit, les mains autour des genoux, se morigénant de sa puérilité tandis qu'elle tremblait encore après sa poussée d'adrénaline.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Pas d'avancée spectaculaire dans ce chapitre, mais quand même... D'ailleurs, vous voyez que je suis passée au tutoiement entre nos deux héros et j'espère que vous approuvez ce passage (après avoir passé une nuit entière dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se réconforter, ça semble naturel, non ?).

Au fait, ne perdez pas espoir, vous voyez bien qu'il y a moyen d'éviter le pire !


	6. Guérir

**Si je traverse la vallée des ténèbres**

Rien n'est à moi ici, pauvre traductrice que je suis :_ Harry Potter_ appartient à Mme Rowling et aux gens qui ont signé des contrats avec elle, alors que cette histoire a pour auteur Aurette (vous trouverez la VO en passant par mes auteurs favoris).

Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori et à tous les commentateurs !

* * *

><p><strong>6) Guérir<strong>

Hermione fourrageait dans son sac à perles, farfouillant au milieu de ses achats pour trouver le déjeuner qu'elle avait commandé au Chaudron Baveur. Quand ses mains trouvèrent la boîte, elle la sortit et poussa la porte avec la hanche.

« Bon après-midi, Severus, je t'ai apporté du... »

Elle s'arrêta, serrant son sac d'une main et la boîte contenant le déjeuner de l'autre.

Le lit était vide.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même – comme s'il avait pu se cacher derrière la porte – et ses émotions passèrent immédiatement au-delà de tout contrôle. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter et des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux, même si son esprit commençait à faire défiler à vive allure des scénarios parfaitement logiques pour expliquer qu'on l'eût déplacé.

Elle était encore debout là, respirant à peine, quand elle entendit la chasse d'eau puis le bruit d'un robinet en provenance de la petite salle de bains dans le coin de la chambre.

Le soulagement qui l'emplit la laissa tremblante, prise entre deux extrêmes.

La porte étroite s'ouvrit et il sortit de la salle de bains, vêtu de ses longues robes noires, ouvertes au niveau du cou, et de ses bottes en peau de dragon. La surprise éclaira ses traits, puis, quand il vit l'état dans lequel elle était, il pencha la tête de côté avec un regard inquiet.

Son cou. Il pouvait bouger le cou. Il était debout, il s'occupait seul de lui-même et il bougeait le cou.

Tout cela était bien trop pour elle et elle éclata en sanglots. Tenant en l'air la boîte du déjeuner, elle balbutia :

« Je t'ai apporté de la brandade de morue et du gâteau banane-caramel. »

Il s'approcha et lui prit la boîte, lui tapotant gentiment le dos quand elle lui jeta les bras autour de la poitrine. Elle enfouit son visage dans les robes de Rogue, sanglota et il resserra son bras autour d'elle.

« J'ai pensé... j'ai eu peur que...

– _Chut... Non. Pas encore_ », souffla-t-il.

Il la conduisit vers la chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin et la força à s'asseoir. Puis il se dirigea vers celle qui était à côté de son lit près de la petite table roulante tandis qu'Hermione tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Il s'assit et attaqua son déjeuner, en lui faisant un câlin d'œil quand elle enleva le sortilège de maintien au chaud et en lui tendant la boîte pour qu'elle se servît.

« Non merci, je n'ai plus faim : j'ai déjeuné avec Lavande après notre séance shopping. Oh ! fit-elle brusquement en plongeant dans son sac pour en sortir une bouteille de bière légère. J'ai posé la question et Pye a dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. »

Il lui sourit, vraiment content, et le cœur d'Hermione battit avec fierté. Il sortit les ustensiles, déplia d'un coup la serviette qu'il étala sur ses genoux, puis remua impérieusement la main vers elle – son dernier geste en date – pour signaler son désir d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Elle lui raconta ses aventures de shopping avec Lavande, les nouvelles additions à sa garde-robe, les gens qu'elle avait vus en route, les bribes de conversations banales qu'elle avait surprises ici et là.

Elle bavarda tout le temps du déjeuner, resta assise à lire avec lui pendant l'après-midi, et pendant la soirée, quand il n'eut plus assez de force, elle l'aida à enlever ses bottes et ses robes de dessus avant de le border dans son lit.

Elle était en train d'arranger les oreillers quand il fronça les sourcils et agrippa le pansement de son cou. Il tourna la tête en la levant vers elle alors que sa main sortit en tenant le drain décroché. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche, se tourna vers la porte et appela un guérisseur.

Elle résista au désir de jeter un coup d'œil sous le bandage et à la place, elle déboutonna rapidement la chemise blanche de Rogue pour regarder le flacon fixé sur sa poitrine.

« C'est vide, murmura-t-elle. Ça a dû se détacher peu après que Pye a changé le flacon ce matin. Quand as-tu commencé à bouger le cou ?

– _Avant qu'il ne le change_ », souffla-t-il en retour.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entre le guérisseur Thriven.

« Bonsoir, je m'occupe des patients du guérisseur Pye ce soir. Quel est le problème ? »

Rogue tandis le drain et fit un geste de la main vers le flacon sur sa poitrine.

« Je vois », répondit Thriven.

Il prit le dossier médical pour le parcourir rapidement tandis qu'Hermione se mettait sur le côté. Reposant le bloc-notes, le guérisseur sortit sa baguette et exécuta une série de sorts de diagnostic. Il se pinça les lèvres, se pencha en avant, et commença à défaire le bandage sur le cou de Severus, ce qui révéla une longue cicatrice irrégulière, d'un rose encore vif, et rien d'autre. Le trou où s'était trouvé le drain s'était refermé. Il se pencha en arrière, leva le bras gauche de Severus, en déboutonnant la manche puis en la relevant. La tache noire semblait être semblable à ce qu'elle avait été depuis qu'ils avaient diminué la dose d'anti-venin et de potions de soin.

Hermione laissa échapper une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

« Il semblerait, Mr Rogue, que vous n'ayez plus de venin dans votre système. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la tache noire ne semble pas s'étendre encore, même si je n'ai aucune assurance qu'elle ne le fera pas. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il apparaît que les dégâts causés à vos cordes vocales sont permanents. Votre corps a guéri bien au-delà de nos attentes, aussi, nous en tenions pour encore un miracle ou deux. Pye et moi avons des théories contradictoires pour expliquer ce qui vous arrive. Je crois que la magie noire du venin était en conflit avec la magie noire de votre bras, et que cela provoquait de nombreux effets secondaires. Pye croit que le venin essayait de vous tuer et la Marque de vous sauver. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, je vous l'accorde, à la lumière que ce qu'elle a fait à Mr Malefoy. Cependant, on ne peut pas nier que votre corps ait en effet guéri.

« Techniquement, vous êtes en assez bonne santé pour pouvoir rentrer chez vous. Néanmoins, j'aimerais beaucoup mieux que vous restiez encore quelques jours, afin que nous puissions surveiller la magie noire dans votre bras. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, monsieur, nous n'avons pas été capables de faire le moindre progrès dans le cas de Mr Malefoy et, comme vous le savez, nous ne pouvons revendiquer aucune responsabilité dans la guérison de son fils. C'est à vous de faire le choix. »

Rogue soupira longuement et lourdement avant de souffler :

« _Je reste_. »

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione revint le dimanche, Rogue était à nouveau debout et habillé, en train de lire le journal, installé sur une des chaises. Elle s'assit et parla avec lui pendant des heures avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais sorti sa main gauche d'un repli de sa robe. En se faisant cette remarque, elle se figea.<p>

« Montre-moi », dit-elle en tendant la main.

Il fit la grimace et lui tendit la sienne.

Elle était complètement noire.

Hermione releva doucement la manche de Rogue, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il ne restait plus de peau pâle.

« Jusqu'où ça va ? »

Il toucha son bras, une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus du coude.

Elle lâcha sa manche et se contenta de tenir sa main.

* * *

><p>Hermione contemplait son reflet dans la glace de l'armoire du professeur Rogue. Elle s'était réveillée très tôt pour prendre sa douche et s'attaquer à sa chevelure. Lavande avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour l'aider à choisir des robes susceptibles de lui donner un air plus professionnel et elle avait pris le temps de lui apprendre à faire coopérer ses cheveux.<p>

« Le chignon relâché que tu avais était parfait pour une bénévole. Ça faisait doux, maternel presque. Mais si tu veux être prise au sérieux en tant que pro, alors, il faut que tu projettes une image de sérieux. »

L'avis lui avait paru excellent sur le moment, mais à présent, Hermione n'en était plus si sûre.

Ses cheveux était tirés en arrière dans un élégant chignon banane dont elle avait peur qu'il eût l'air prétentieux, et ses robes bleu marine sur mesures lui paraissaient un peu sévères. Elle portait une veste courte au-dessus d'une jupe en laine ajustée qui s'évasait au genou et lui arrivait à mi-mollet. Elle devait avouer que les chaussures – une réinterprétation légère du style populaire dans les années quarante – étaient parfaites.

Simplement, elle n'était pas sûre d'être elle-même parfaite dedans.

Elle secoua la tête – elle n'y pouvait plus rien à présent – et s'empara de son sac à perles à tout faire.

* * *

><p>Hermione frappa brièvement avant d'ouvrir la porte.<p>

« Bonjour ! Je t'ai apporté le journal et des beignets. J'espère que tu aimes... »

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle se rendit compte que Rogue s'était totalement immobilisé.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il cligna des yeux une première fois.

Puis une deuxième.

À la troisième, elle comprit qu'il n'essayait pas de lui répondre : il clignait simplement des yeux. Elle rougit.

« Ça fait trop ? C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais Lavande a dit... »

Sa phrase mourut d'elle-même quand il lui prit le journal des mains et s'assit sur « sa » chaise.

Elle repêcha le sac de beignets à l'intérieur de son sac à main et le plaça sur la table à côté de lui.

«_ Merci_, souffla-t-il sans la regarder.

– Je repasserai pendant ma pause-déjeuner », dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il leva la tête des gros titres et elle entendit à peine son léger :

« _Bonne chance_.

– Merci. »

* * *

><p>« Alors ? C'était comment, ton premier jour ? Ton look est fantastique, à propos.<p>

– Jusqu'ici, il s'agit juste d'apprendre où est quoi et qui est qui, dit Hermione en posant son plateau. Et merci pour le compliment. Je dois dire que je me sentais plutôt mal-à-l'aise jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans les bureaux et que je voie que j'étais habillée comme les autres. À partir de maintenant, tu es définitivement ma consultante mode personnelle. Severus n'a pas aidé : il m'a regardée comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé dans la nuit et ça m'a donné envie de vomir.

– Les hommes sont idiots pour ce genre de choses. Ignore-le. Comment va-t-il, d'ailleurs ?

– Pas bien. Maintenant que le venin est sorti de son métabolisme, le noir de sa Marque se répand.

– Ce n'est pas juste, dit Lavande en donnant des coups de fourchette dans sa salade. J'ai contacté Drago par Cheminette dimanche, juste pour voir comment il allait. Eh bien, c'est une épave. Sa mère est morte et maintenant, son père est un légume.

– C'est vraiment un légume ?

– Ouaip. Il a eu une espèce d'attaque samedi soir et depuis, son activité cérébrale est presque nulle. Je vois Drago pour dîner ce soir. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il soit tout seul pour affronter ça. Il n'a pas d'amis, tu sais ?

– C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, déclara Hermione en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux. Mais je croyais que tu avais des projets avec Michael ? ajouta-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté.

– Je les ai changés, répondit Lavande avec un geste négligent de la main. Il s'en remettra. Drago a besoin qu'au moins une personne prenne le temps de l'écouter.

– Est-ce que Drago t'a expliqué comment il avait été guéri ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione bien qu'elle sût qu'elle s'avançait dans des eaux dangereuses.

– Non, fit Lavande en secouant la tête. Je lui ai demandé, mais ça l'a trop bouleversé. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions gardé les Veracrasses ensemble. On s'est à peine dit deux mots en sept ans d'école. Il est tellement avide de la moindre parole gentille qu'il est même prêt à accepter les miennes, c'est tout. Le truc, c'est de lui donner un sentiment de supériorité. Il a besoin de ça autant que de respirer. »

Hermione fit une grimace qui traduisait autant sa déception que sa sympathie.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Ron ? demanda Lavande.

– Non. Je n'ai pas parlé avec Harry ou Ginny depuis que j'ai déménagé. Je contacterai Harry par Cheminette quand je rentrerai à la maison, ce soir.

– Alors, est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire où tu habites ?

– Je ne peux pas. C'est secret magique.

– Oh... »

Hermione put voir des feux inquisiteurs d'allumer dans les yeux de son amie.

« On se voit demain, dit-elle pour prévenir toute question supplémentaire. Je veux voir le professeur Rogue avant de retourner au bureau. Salue Drago de ma part.

– OK »

* * *

><p>Severus était debout près de la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, et regardait vers la rue moldue en contrebas quand elle entra dans sa chambre. Le plateau-repas abandonné de son déjeuner disparut avec un « plop » léger juste au moment où il se retourna et la vit.<p>

Elle sourit et il reprit ses habitudes en lui faisant un câlin d'œil avant de se détourner à nouveau. Elle s'approcha, se plaça au niveau de son épaule et regarda à travers le store à lanières.

« On commence à tourner en bourrique ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il grommela et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Et la forme ?

– _Ça va_ », souffla-t-il sans quitter la vue des yeux.

Elle étudia son profil, avec son front oblique et son nez impossiblement proéminent. La lumière du jour durcissait le relief de ses traits. Ses sombres cils et sourcils, presque féminins, contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Elle scruta les petites lignes qui encadraient sa bouche et qui ridaient ses yeux, toutes paraissant dues à la colère ou à la douleur. Elle ne pouvait en voir aucune causée par le sourire. Il avait une bouche fine et précisément dessinée, qui semblait douce et un peu triste, très différente de la période où il était professeur.

Hermione était si perdue dans sa rêverie qu'elle ne se rendit même pas tout de suite compte qu'il s'était tourné et qu'elle fixait à présent sa bouche tout entière et pas seulement son profil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut et rencontra le regard de Rogue.

Ses yeux avaient une expression intense presque féroce et l'air sembla peu à peu s'épaissir et crépiter entre eux.

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Voudrais-tu que je t'emmène dehors un moment ? demanda-t-elle. Si tu t'en ressens, on pourrait aller faire une promenade.

– _Non _», dit-il en détournant le regard de nouveau vers la rue en contrebas.

Elle laissa sa réponse se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère et le rejoignit pour observer les quelques Moldus qui passaient par là.

« Severus, si je n'habitais pas dans ta maison, est-ce que tu serais rentré chez toi hier ?

– _Non_, fit-il avec un soupir tandis qu'un regard de côté apprit à Hermione qu'il avait fermé les yeux. _Je me suis habitué à l'idée que j'allais mourir dans cette chambre. Partir maintenant me donnerait de faux espoirs._ »

Elle hocha la tête, battant des paupières pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Que va-t-il t'arriver ? demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

– _Tu as toujours eu de la curiosité pour les sujets qu'il vaudrait mieux passer sous silence_, répondit-il avec un grommellement amusé en se tournant vers elle. _Je peux seulement supposer que mon état va se dégrader et que je tomberai dans le coma, comme Lucius. Ensuite, je le rejoindrai, lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous brûlerons en Enfer pour l'éternité._

– Ça, tu n'en sais rien, siffla-t-elle. Ce n'est que de la spéculation morbide. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui croient à l'Enfer. C'est le fruit des siècles obscurs, pas de la magie noire ! Et même s'il y avait un Enfer, un homme aussi noble que toi n'irait pas là. Après les sacrifices que tu as faits ? Je t'en prie. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Harry a dit qu'il avait rencontré Dumbledore à la gare de King's Cross : il n'y a rien qui ressemble à la mythologie moldue de l'autre côté du voile, tout ça n'est que superstition insensée. J'aurais cru qu'un homme aussi intelligent que toi n'aurait accordé aucun crédit à de telles fadaises. »

Les yeux de Rogue dansaient d'amusement, les commissures de ses lèvres étaient légèrement remontées et les derniers mots d'Hermione se perdirent dans un bredouillis. Elle se sentait un peu bête.

« J'espère que tu finiras coincé dans une espèce de Disneyland éternel jusqu'à ce que je vienne te libérer de là, marmonna-t-elle. Ça serait bien fait pour toi et ça serait suffisamment infernal de ton point de vue. »

Avec un grognement amusé et un sourire moqueur sur le visage, il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle fit un soupir agacé et l'imita.

Un moment pus tard, elle sentit la main de Rogue glisser dans la sienne et la tenir serrée jusqu'à la fin de son heure de déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Les relations entre nos deux personnages semblent avancer plus vite que ce qu'Hermione a l'air de réaliser, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Pour la semaine prochaine, je vous promets deux renversements majeurs de situation et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre opinion sur celui-ci !


	7. Saisir

**Si je traverse la vallée des ténèbres**

Rien n'est à moi ici, pauvre traductrice que je suis :_ Harry Potter_ appartient à Mme Rowling et aux gens qui ont signé des contrats avec elle, alors que cette histoire a pour auteur Aurette (vous trouverez la VO en passant par mes auteurs favoris).

Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori et à tous les commentateurs !

Attachez vos ceintures, l'histoire décolle vers de nouvelles directions dans ce chapitre...

* * *

><p><strong>7) Saisir<strong>

Hermione poussa la porte avec un soupir.

« Eh bien, j'ai survécu à ma première journée », dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur pour enlever ses chaussures.

Son sortilège antichoc avait lâché vers trois heures et les racines de ses cheveux hurlaient leur douleur. Elle attrapa les peignes et défit sa coiffure.

« Je soupçonne qu'il y a une petite chance que je finisse par mourir d'ennui bien avant que tu ne commences à avoir l'air trop cuit », marmonna-t-elle en penchant pour faire tomber sa chevelure vers l'avant et se gratter le crâne. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et regarda Severus pour la première fois.

« Oh, tu es déjà prêt à te coucher ? Il n'est que cinq heures et demie. »

Il était en pyjama, assis contre sa pile d'oreillers, un livre ouvert à l'envers sur les genoux.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? », demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Il cligna deux fois des yeux avant de sembler se souvenir qu'il pouvait bouger la tête et de secouer cette dernière.

« _Je vais bien_, dit-il doucement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au niveau de sa hanche. _Je suis simplement fatigué_.

– Tu t'ennuies ? »

Il grimaça et hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un livre, tu sais. Ah, _Un homme pour l'éternité_. Je pensais que tu pourrais aimer. Tu l'avais déjà lu ? Vu la pièce ou le film ? »

Il agrippa le livre alors qu'elle s'en emparait ; elle le leva brutalement en l'air et le maintint au-dessus de sa tête.

« Bon sang, je sais que tu n'as pas de porno, tu n'as aucune raison de rougir comme un première année. »

Il fronça les sourcils, le visage cramoisi, et attrapa le livre tandis qu'elle voulait mettre un marque-page à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où le marque-page avait voltigé et vit la réponse à sa question.

« Oh. _Oh..._ »

Sous le fin coton de son pyjama, il était manifeste que Rogue avait essayé de dissimuler une érection plutôt impressionnante. Ses jambes se replièrent et se rapprochèrent brutalement de son corps tandis qu'il saisissait le livre et le replaçait par-dessus. N'ayant apparemment pas l'impression que ce fût suffisant, il prit le drap en coton léger et le roula en tapon sur le membre offensant. Il leva les mains de frustration, les laissa retomber à mi-parcours sur le lit puis se laissa aller vers l'avant et enfouit son visage en feu entre elles.

Le cerveau d'Hermione était parti d'un coup dans plusieurs directions à la fois, dont la plupart étaient hautement inappropriées. Pour tâcher d'alléger l'atmosphère, elle dit :

« Je te proposerais bien un coup de main pour ça, mais d'après Ron, ce n'est pas du tout mon truc. Tu ferais sans doute mieux de t'en charger toi-même. Tu as besoin d'un moment ?

– _Ce n'est pas drôle_ », siffla-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête et en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

Il pouvait à présent mettre un volume non négligeable dans son souffle lorsqu'il était énervé.

« Quelle partie ? répliqua-t-elle. Écoute, Severus, tu ne passes pas autant de temps que moi dans une tente avec deux garçons pleins d'hormones sans t'habituer à certaines réalités masculines. Ce n'est pas que... je veux dire, je n'ai pas... j'étais encore vierge jusqu'après... »

Elle parvint finalement à se taire, mais pas avant que son visage à elle aussi fût tout brûlant.

« Et merde. Voilà que j'ai réussi à me mettre toute seule dans l'embarras. »

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Écoute, dit-elle pour essayer encore de sauver la situation, au moins, tous tes nerfs fonctionnent à nouveau, pas vrai ? C'est une bonne chose, ça, non ?

– _Va-t'en, Granger_, dit Severus en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers.

– Très bien, répondit-elle avec un soupir en se levant du lit. J'ai eu une longue journée, moi aussi. Je te vois demain matin. »

Elle se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front, mais il siffla :

«_ Non ! _»

Elle se figea.

« _Arrête ça, merde... m'embrasser tout de temps ! Ça n'est pas..._ »

Il se tourna vers le mur, visiblement mortifié. Tout devint soudainement clair et elle comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Ses clignements d'yeux du matin, son regard lourd au déjeuner. Comment avait-elle pu être si bête ? Ne serait-ce que quelques jours auparavant, elle avait été sûre que, s'il avait été intéressé par elle, elle l'aurait su. Elle avait eu raison. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas été intéressé _alors_.

Un millier de pensées se précipitèrent ensemble dans son esprit, créant un tel bourdonnement qu'il lui devint complètement impossible de réfléchir. Au lieu de se redresser, elle se pencha davantage. Elle fit un mouvement lent, pour lui donner tout le temps du monde de s'écarter.

Il ne s'écarta pas. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et il tourna la tête vers elle, mais ensuite, il s'immobilisa. Son regard s'abaissa vers les lèvres d'Hermione et il laissa échapper le plus doux des soupirs juste avant qu'elle ne lui donnât un baiser léger.

Les lèvres de Severus étaient chaudes, sèches et accueillantes. Hermione se recula un peu pour regarder dans ses yeux insondables et referma aussitôt les siens, pour ne plus voir l'incroyable besoin qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle se pencha à nouveau et les mains de Severus montèrent puis enveloppèrent délicatement les épaules d'Hermione, pour l'approcher de lui et lui rendre son baiser.

Il tremblait.

La tête d'Hermione résonnait encore de ce drôle de bourdonnement tandis qu'elle soupirait contre la bouche de Severus et frottait son nez contre le sien, bien plus grand. Elle se sentait un peu folle, hors de contrôle, légèrement terrifiée et surtout _désirée_.

Elle posa les mains de chaque côté du visage de Severus, l'embrassa à nouveau, et les doigts du sorcier s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules. Il l'attira à lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras, ce qui transporta instantanément leur baiser à un niveau de délire.

Elle agrippa son visage, glissant sa bouche contre celle de Severus tandis qu'il mordillait gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. Captivée par le bruit que faisaient ses lourdes respirations, elle s'efforça inconsciemment de se mettre en rythme avec lui, s'étourdissant elle-même.

Avec un mouvement de hanche, elle plaça un genou sur le lit et monta dessus tandis qu'il écrasait sa poitrine contre la sienne. En sentant la manière désespérée dont les muscles de Severus se crispaient, elle gémit en écho à son chant silencieux. Elle glissa à côté de lui sur le lit, s'étalant le long de son corps.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, et une de ses mains descendit sur son dos jusqu'à se poser sur ses fesses. Les orteils d'Hermione se replièrent et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement léger. Elle suivit son mouvement lorsqu'il la guida au-dessus de lui et à eux deux, ils finirent par déloger le livre qu'il avait gardé sur les cuisses. Celui-ci atterrit sur le sol carrelé avec un claquement sonore qui les fit sursauter. Ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, le souffle court après leurs activités. Quand elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers lui, elle put voir que son désir était déjà éclipsé par le remords.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, mais il lui attrapa les épaules et l'arrêta.

« Severus...

– _Non. C'est idiot. Je... je... _fit-il avec un long soupir frémissant en la repoussant. _Je suis un salopard égoïste_.

– Et c'est si mal que ça ? demanda-t-elle. C'est pas pour insister lourdement, mais il ne te reste pas tant d'occasions que ça d'être égoïste. Ou heureux.

– _Ça n'est pas correct_, dit-il en secouant la tête. _C'est trop tordu. Tu es déjà en train de souffrir et moi... C'est d'une folle cruauté. Tu m'as offert ton amitié et je n'ai pas pu me contenter de ce cadeau seulement. Tu es si jeune_, ajouta-t-il en levant la main pour lui caresser la joue du doigt. _Tu mérites mieux que d'être un sujet d'obsession pour un homme désespéré_.

– Mais je...

– _Non_, l'interrompit-il en pressant les doigts sur sa bouche.

– Mais tu as envie de moi, répliqua-t-elle en se reculant et en lui jetant un regard féroce.

– _J'ai aussi envie de vivre mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver, non ? Rentre à la maison, Granger. Tu me remercieras quand tu auras vieilli._

– Ta gueule, Severus, rétorqua-t-elle en attrapant son sac à perles sur la table et en se levant du lit. Je suis censée me montrer reconnaissante du fait que même les hommes solitaires, désespérés et mourants me rejettent ? Va te faire foutre.

– _Hermione_... »

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main et se dirigea vers la porte, en s'arrêtant pour remettre ses chaussures.

« Je reviendrai demain matin, avec ton journal. Il est aussi temps de t'apporter de nouveaux livres. »

Elle se redressa et ouvrit la porte mais la main de Severus passa par-dessus son épaule et la referma brutalement. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise : elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger. Il lui attrapa le coude et la fit tourner, l'enveloppant de son bras.

« _J'ai envie de toi_, souffla-t-il avec dureté. _Seigneur, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Personne ne s'est jamais montré aussi aimable avec moi, personne n'est jamais devenu aussi important pour moi en aussi peu de temps. Pourtant, tu vois forcément que c'est le comble de la folie. j'ai deux fois ton âge, tu as été mon élève, et je suis en train de crever, bordel ! Pas un jour..._ ajouta-t-il en la lâchant pour déboutonner rapidement son haut de pyjama, l'ouvrir largement et dévoiler son pectoral gauche, qui était désormais couvert de noir. _Bientôt. Tout ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous n'a pas le moindre sens. Si tu n'étais pas si fragile à présent, tu le verrais. Quel genre d'homme serais-je si je te sautais pour mourir juste après, sans tenir aucun compte de tout ce que tu as déjà perdu ?_ »

Le bourdonnement vrillait encore les oreilles d'Hermione, mélangeant ses pensées et brouillant ses émotions. Elle leva la main et la posa sur la poitrine de Severus qu'elle sentit frissonner à son contact.

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ta noble réserve rendra ton départ plus facile à supporter ?

– _J'ai l'impression que c'est de la folie_, répondit-il en saisissant sa main pour l'arrêter. _Je n'ai jamais rien récolté de bon en prenant ce dont j'avais envie. Pour le moment, tu es fragile. Tu ne t'attendais pas à de tels désirs de ma part._

– Tu as raison, reconnut-elle en soupirant et en s'appuyant contre lui. Bien sûr que tu as raison. Je demande encore une fois trop d'affection. C'est stupide, illogique et le moment le plus mal choisi possible au monde. C'est juste que je... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, incapable de trouver ses mots, et de laisser ses épaules s'affaisser. C'est juste que j'aurais voulu te connaître dans d'autres circonstances. Je t'aime bien, Severus. Je t'aime vraiment bien.

– _Hermione_, souffla-t-il après un soupir en resserrant les bras autour d'elle, _il n'y a pas eu d'autres circonstances. Tu sais bien que la seule possibilité que je tolère ta présence assez longtemps pour pouvoir découvrir qui tu es vraiment, c'était que je sois absolument incapable de me sauver ou de t'envoyer promener._ »

Elle eut un petit rire par le nez et entendit, contenu dans sa poitrine, l'éclat de rire de Severus. Il la repoussa avec douceur et baissa les yeux vers son visage. Elle dut tourner la tête pour écouter ce qu'il disait à cause d'un vacarme soudain dans le couloir.

« _Permets-moi de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. Pour tout ton bavardage, pour les livres, pour les conversations, pour les débats. Et surtout, je te remercie de m'avoir montré qu'il y a une personne sur cette terre qui s'inquiète de ma mort. Je préférerais ne pas gâcher tout ça par une séance de sexe compassionnel. Enfin, _conclut-il en lui donnant sur le front un baiser qui tenait de la bénédiction, _je te remercie pour un baiser plutôt splendide_.

– En voici un autre, répondit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement mais possessivement. Maintenant, je vais me ramener mon égo maltraité à la maison et le nourrir de crème glacée. »

Il lui sourit et se pencha pour lui ouvrir galamment la porte. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête en entendant des bruits de pas précipités et des portes qui claquaient.

Hermione sortit d'un bond dans le couloir et attrapa la manche de l'infirmière Chisholme.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Nous devons mettre les patients à l'abri ! cria-t-elle. Aide-moi à barricader les portes !

– Les mettre à l'abri ? demanda-t-elle en sortant aussitôt sa baguette. De quoi ?

– On ne sait pas ! J'ai entendu dire que tout le monde était mort au sixième étage et il y a des cris qui viennent du cinquième. On doit enfermer tous les patients et barricader magiquement les portes. Une nuée d'Aurors s'est répandue partout. »

Hermione se retourna pour fermer la porte de Rogue mais le trouva déjà derrière elle, tapant du pied pour enfiler ses bottes et passant rapidement sa robe d'extérieur au-dessus de son pyjama. Il lui attrapa le bras et se pencha tout près de son oreille pour lui souffler :

« _À quel étage Lucius se trouvait-il ?_ »

Le choc qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Hermione fut une réponse suffisante.

« _Rentre dans ma chambre et attends-moi_ », lui ordonna-t-il.

Il s'élança vers le palier, sa robe et sa chemise encore ouvertes, ses cheveux agités au rythme des mouvements rapides de sa baguette. Il faisait claquer les portes pour les barricader au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

« Tu peux toujours rêver », murmura-t-elle en s'élançant à sa suite.

Elle fonça et traversa la porte de la cage d'escalier au moment même où il se retournait pour la fermer. Il la vit et laissa échapper un flot d'insanités qu'elle ne put entendre au milieu du chaos ambiant. Elle barricada la porte derrière elle et il commença à monter l'escalier à vive allure.

Quand ils atteignirent la porte du cinquième étage, ils ne purent rien entendre. Le chaos affaibli des étages inférieurs se fondait dans un silence moqueur derrière cette porte.

Severus regarda à travers le verre épais de la porte vitrée et souffla :

« _Granger, va-t'en_.

– Pas question. »

Il se retourna brusquement et lui saisit le bras en enfonçant ses doigts jusqu'à lui faire mal.

« _Ce n'est pas un jeu, bordel ! _siffla-t-il en adoptant sur son visage l'expression du terrifiant professeur qu'il avait été. _Va-t'en!_ »

Elle avala sa salive et hocha la tête, reculant de quelques marches.

Il se tourna et commença à défaire les protections magiques de la porte. En un instant, il l'ouvrit et la traversa. Elle claqua derrière lui et brilla de la lumière bleu électrique des sortilèges qu'il mettait en place.

Hermione recula davantage vers le palier inférieur, serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

Deux minutes plus tard, sa résolution céda et elle remonta précipitamment les marches pour jeter un coup d'œil par la vitre. Severus marchait à grands pas confiants dans le couloir, sa robe tourbillonnant derrière lui, sans accorder d'attention aux cadavres. Des Aurors, des infirmiers et des guérisseurs étaient allongés par terre avec des degrés de démembrement divers. Les murs étaient couverts de marques de griffures et de brûlures. Seules deux portes étaient ouvertes et il y avait du sang répandu partout sur le sol.

Elle vit un bras, serrant encore une baguette, posé dans un angle impossible près d'une tête ornée de tresses gris d'acier. Le reste du corps de la guérisseuse Gayle était caché derrière un petit chariot.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Elle se sentait paralysée, incapable de choisir entre défaire les protections de Severus pour pouvoir couvrir ses arrières, ou partir en courant et en hurlant dans les rues comme l'aurait fait toute personne saine d'esprit. Elle resta où elle était et regarda Rogue s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore en main non seulement sa baguette mais aussi son sac à perles et elle l'accrocha rapidement par les anses à l'extrémité de la rampe. Elle essuya ses paumes moites sur sa jupe en laine, resserra ses doigts fermement autour de sa baguette et leva les yeux.

Elle hurla.

Là, de l'autre côté de la vitre, se tenait une créature comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Une peau noire toute fripée collait à une tête qui tenait plus du crâne que du visage. La gravité tirait ce qui restait d'une chevelure blond platine dans une parodie de crête iroquoise car la créature était accrochée la tête en bas, souriant à Hermione de ses dents parfaitement blanches. Elle fixait la sorcière avec des yeux qui ressemblaient à des lacs putrides de lave brûlante. Retroussant ses lèvres desséchées, elle ouvrit ses mâchoires, révélant au fur et à mesure des rangées de dents aiguisées comme des dagues. Cette bouche continua à s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que le sommet de la tête ne fût plus visible.

Sans autre avertissement, le monstre tomba du plafond et bondit vers Hermione.

Celle-ci poussa un hurlement strident au moment où la créature s'abattit sur la porte. Son cri perçant résonna dans la cage d'escalier tandis que les sortilèges de protection de Severus explosaient autour du monstre.

Hermione entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait plusieurs étages en-dessous et des pas qui montaient l'escalier. Elle ne détacha pas les yeux de la lumière brillante qui fusait autour des sortilèges tandis qu'ils cédaient en crépitant. Le verre de la vitre fondit et la sorcière se jeta en arrière quand une main crochue chercha à l'atteindre.

Une odeur de charogne emplit la cage d'escalier et Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur alors qu'elle lançait presque tous les sorts auxquels elle pouvait penser, en vain.

Les mâchoires de la créature claquèrent avec un bruit sonore et ses yeux putrides redevinrent visibles. Elle poussa un cri qui glaça le sang de la sorcière dans ses veines.

Les talons ensanglantés du monstre s'accrochèrent à la porte, laissant de profonds sillons tandis qu'il était tiré en arrière par une force invisible. Hermione visa à nouveau et lui arracha les yeux de deux maléfices de découpe alors qu'il mugissait de colère.

Des pas se firent entendre au coin du palier et Hermione tendit sa main libre pour arrêter les gens qui arrivaient, sans lâcher la bête des yeux.

Comme celle-ci s'éloignait de la porte en glissant, la sorcière put voir Severus derrière, tenant sa baguette en l'air, l'autre main levée dans une élégante attitude de duelliste. Il était nimbé d'une lumière rouge qui pulsait autour de lui, faisait tourbillonner sa robe et danser ses cheveux autour de sa tête. Le rythme selon lequel la lumière passait sous le spectre visible était celui d'un battement de cœur.

La créature était entraînée vers l'arrière contre son gré, elle hurlait de colère et raclait le sol avec des bras qui n'avaient plus que vaguement l'apparence humaine. Pendant un moment, elle parvint à briser le sortilège qui la retenait et aussitôt, elle grimpa précipitamment sur le mur mais l'enchantement de Severus la rattrapa et la fit redescendre. Elle atterrit avec un bruit mou répugnant et se mit à pousser des cris funèbres. Elle tourna la tête vers Severus et grogna, puis concéda la défaite en se retournant complètement pour aller vers lui de son propre chef.

La bouche de Severus n'avait pas cessé de bouger, mais Hermione ne pouvait entendre les mots qu'il prononçait. Il garda sa baguette pointée sur la créature, mais son sortilège quitta le bout de la baguette et se dirigea vers lui, nourrissant l'aura qui pulsait autour de lui. La bête grogna, gémit, puis se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour lui hurler dessus.

Rogue ne frémit pas. Il se contenta de maintenir le flot de mots jusqu'à ce que le monstre s'accroupît à nouveau, aussi docile qu'un gros chien.

Severus baissa sa baguette et parla à la créature. Elle secoua la tête à la manière d'un cheval, puis s'inclina et posa sa face contre terre aux pieds du sorcier. Ensuite, elle se rassit, attendant visiblement de recevoir un ordre.

Hermione ne pouvait l'entendre mais elle put lire sur les lèvres de Rogue quand il jeta un dernier maléfice qui baigna le monstre d'une lumière verte.

La créature tomba sur le sol, morte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose, par tous les diables? »

Hermione se tourna et vit Kingsley Shacklebot et Arthur Weasley, ainsi que deux Aurors, groupés derrière elle.

« Aucune idée, répondit-elle d'un souffle rauque. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, même pas dans un livre.

– Le danger est passé, Rogue ? » demanda le ministre d'une voix forte.

L'interpellé hocha la tête puis visa le monstre avec sa baguette et l'incinéra.

Kingsley fit disparaître ce qui restait de la porte et passa de l'autre côté, suivi par les Aurors.

Arthur plaça la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Oui. Je crois. Je ne sais pas. »

Il lui serra brièvement l'épaule puis passa lui aussi la porte fondue. Hermione le suivit de près.

« Gareth, descends leur dire que c'est fini, ordonna Kingsley. Farris, commence à chercher des survivants à cet étage. Arthur, tu peux l'accompagner ? »

Severus avait l'air perdu et dépassé, debout là, sa baguette encore la main, les yeux fixés sur la pile de cendres qui fumaient sur le sol. Hermione se glissa près de lui, faisant prudemment le tour, pour boutonner sa robe.

« Rogue, je vais avoir besoin que vous veniez au ministère répondre à quelques questions.

– Il ne peut pas, intervint précipitamment Hermione. Il est ici comme patient. Quand vous en aurez fini ici, dit-elle en désignant d'un geste le carnage qui les entourait, vous pourrez le trouver dans sa chambre. Il est au quatrième étage, chambre 423. Je dois l'y remmener et m'assurer qu'il va bien.

– Très bien, dit Kingsley. Je viens dans un petit moment. »

Hermione tira sur la manche de Severus et il la suivit docilement vers la porte. Une fois dans la cage d'escalier, elle reprit son sac sur la rampe sans perdre de temps et attrapa la main de Severus. Elle le tira pratiquement derrière elle pour descendre trois étages et retourner dans sa chambre, au second. Elle claqua la porte derrière eux et commença à entasser les affaires du sorcier dans le sac à perles.

Rogue la regardait, perdu, de toute évidence, dans des pensées abominables.

« Viens », dit-elle en fermant le sac.

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un air ahuri. Elle lui prit à nouveau la main, se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et la porte principale tandis qu'il la suivait en silence.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans l'allée à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, elle jeta les bras autour de lui et transplana.

Il s'agrippa à elle alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

* * *

><p>Juste une précision : <em>Un homme pour l'éternité<em> est la traduction française du film et de la pièce _A Man for All Seasons_, qui raconte la vie de saint Thomas More. Ce grand savant et humaniste du XVIe siècle (auteur d'_Utopia_) fit une brillante carrière politique avant d'avoir de gros ennuis avec le roi Henri VIII parce qu'il refusait de reconnaître que ce roi avait le droit de se séparer de sa première femme pour en prendre une nouvelle et encore plus qu'il avait le droit de devenir le chef spirituel de l'Église d'Angleterre. Il finit donc condamné à mort et décapité et dans la pièce, il est l'image d'un homme politique intègre refusant toute compromission au risque de sa vie.

Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce titre qui vous aura le plus marqué dans la lecture de ce chapitre... Alors, que pensez-vous des nouvelles perspectives qui s'annoncent ? Aviez-vous oublié que, comme le dit Dumbledore, la mort est loin d'être le pire sort envisageable ? Et si vous n'êtes pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, ne vous en faites pas (enfin, c'est une façon de parler), les explications arriveront dans les chapitres suivants.


	8. Comploter

**Si je traverse la vallée des ténèbres**

Rien n'est à moi ici, pauvre traductrice que je suis :_ Harry Potter_ appartient à Mme Rowling et aux gens qui ont signé des contrats avec elle, alors que cette histoire a pour auteur Aurette (vous trouverez la VO en passant par mes auteurs favoris).

Merci à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori et à tous les commentateurs !

Désolée pour le retard de publication ! Entre un emploi du temps chargé et une salle mal aérée où je finissais les journées à moitié asphyxiée, j'ai été très inefficace...

Joyeux Noël !

* * *

><p><strong>7) Comploter<br>**

Rogue la fit presque tomber sous son poids quand ils atterrirent à Manchester. Elle tira sa manche jusqu'à ce qu'il la suivît et elle le conduisit à travers la rue, dans sa maison, puis en haut de l'escalier.

Quand ils eurent atteint sa chambre, elle alluma d'un sort les chandelles, jeta son sac sur une chaise et déboutonna rapidement la robe de Severus, pour la lui enlever avant de le pousser sur le lit. Elle s'agenouilla pour lui ôter ses bottes mais il la prit par les épaules et la redressa.

Dans le silence irréel de la maison, sa voix sonnait claire et nette.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ souffla-t-il.

– Severus... » commença-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de s'interrompre et de pointer du doigt la porte ouverte de l'armoire à glace.

Il se tourna vers le miroir et vit que le noir avait progressé vers le haut, jusqu'à son cou, et vers le bas, couvrant toute sa poitrine et une partie de son ventre. Ça n'avait pas été le cas avant son affrontement avec le monstre.

« Une fois qu'ils auront compris que cette créature était Lucius Malefoy, impossible pour toi de quitter le ministère vivant.

– _Hermione_...

– Non ! le coupa-t-elle en essuyant une larme d'un geste rageur. Non. Tu as encore du temps. Lucius a eu une attaque samedi dernier. Il est resté dans un état de quasi mort cérébrale pendant deux jours avant que ça ne se produise. Et il avait été dans le coma pendant presque deux semaines avant ça. Ne songe pas à abandonner tant que tu es encore humain ! »

Elle repoussa les bras de Severus et se pencha pour lui enlever ses bottes sans management. Cela fait, elle se leva et replia la couverture au pied du lit.

« Installe-toi. Tu as faim ? »

Il secoua la tête et se glissa sous les draps, s'allongeant avec un soupir.

Elle le borda puis commença à s'éloigner. Il lui attrapa la main.

« _Où vas-tu ?_ demanda-t-il doucement.

– J'ai toujours besoin de crème glacée. »

Elle alla jusqu'à l'armoire, prit une des chemises blanches en lin de Severus et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Un moment plus tard, elle revint, vêtue seulement de la chemise trop grande pour elle, un bol de glace et deux cuillères à la main.<p>

Elle repoussa les couvertures et grimpa à côté de Rogue.

« Mon Dieu, j'adore ce lit.

– _Hermione..._

– Je sais, ce n'est que de la glace à la vanille, mais j'ai eu ma dose d'exotisme pour la journée. »

Elle poussa du coude les oreillers sur le côté et offrit le bol à Severus tout en fourrant sa propre cuillère dans sa bouche. Il soupira, se remit en position assise et tendit la main vers la cuillère qui restait. Ils avalèrent en silence la moitié du bol.

« Très bien, dit-elle en laissant sa cuillère retomber avec un bruit métallique. Vas-y. C'était quoi, cette chose ?

– _Lucius_, répondit-il en lui prenant le bol des mains pour le placer sous son menton pendant qu'il continuait à manger.

– Ça, je sais, dit-elle avant d'approcher la main pour ranger une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je suis aussi presque certaine qu'en réalité, Lucius est mort samedi dernier et que quelque chose d'autre a pris sa place.

– _Oui_, fit Severus dans un soupir en posant le bol sur la table de chevet._ C'était un démon_ », annonça-t-il au plafond.

Hermione le fixa. Comme elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux ni entendre le ton de sa voix, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou non.

« Un démon, répéta-t-elle sans rien laisser paraître. Ça n'existe pas.

– _Rien ne contraint l'univers à être en harmonie avec l'ambition humaine_, dit-il en gardant les yeux tournés vers le plafond.

– Tu viens d'inventer ça ? demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

– _Non, c'est de Carl Sagan. Mais c'est adapté. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y crois pas que ça veut dire que ça n'existe pas, Granger. Selon le même principe, ce n'est pas parce que tu veux que les choses marchent d'une certaine façon que ça signifie qu'elles se produiront ainsi. Je croyais_, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir en tournant vers elle des yeux pleins d'horreur, _que nous mourions puis que nous nous retrouverions en enfer, voilà tout. Je me trompais. Il n'y a pas moyen d'échapper à la réalité : c'est mon tour de devenir un monstre et maintenant que Lucius est mort, il n'y a probablement plus personne qui sache comment m'arrêter quand ça m'arrivera._

– Alors apprends-moi.

– _Dans tes cauchemars ! Je ne veux pas que tu saches faire une chose pareille. Regarde-moi, _dit-il en pointant du doigt sa poitrine noire._ Penses-tu que j'ai utilisé un sortilège anodin ? Il faudrait que tu saches comment soumettre un démon à ta volonté et il n'est pas possible que tu aies le temps d'apprendre assez de magie noire pour t'en défaire ensuite. Il ne suffit pas que tu le veuilles très fort pour y réussir._

– C'est ce que tu as fait ? Soumettre le démon à ta volonté ?

– _Oui. Pour tout le temps qu'il resterait dans notre dimension. Ce n'est qu'en le forçant à accepter ma volonté que je pouvais le forcer à accepter d'être banni._

– Et les trucs comme l'eau bénite et tout ça ?

– _Tu as regardé trop de films moldus_, répondit-il en reniflant._ Tu es catholique, soudain ?_

– Vaguement juive.

– _Alors, tu n'aurais qu'un démon mouillé. Sans une foi inébranlable, les objets sacrés n'ont aucun pouvoir, quelle que soit la religion._

– Pourquoi a-t-il tué tous ces gens ?

– _C'est une créature maléfique, Granger. D'où le terme de « démon »_, remarqua-t-il avec une ironie qui ne masqua pas le retour de l'horreur sur ses traits.

– Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose t'arriver, Severus, affirma-t-elle en soupirant et en roulant vers lui pour lui prendre la main. Je te fais la promesse que je te tuerai moi-même s'il le faut. »

Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une longue respiration. Quand il les rouvrit, il roula vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

« _Hermione, ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait été préférable de laisser cet honneur à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça m'aurait été égal d'être emmené au ministère._

– Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait sortir de là pendant que tu étais encore sous le choc. Dans l'état où tu étais, tu les aurais probablement convaincus de te tuer dès ce soir.

– _Aurait-ce été si mal_ ?

– De mon point de vue, oui, si ça compte pour quelque chose. »

Il soupira et la serra plus près de lui.

Hermione posa la tête sur l'épaule de Severus tandis qu'il la tenait tout contre lui. C'était agréable d'être à nouveau allongée auprès de lui, d'entourer sa poitrine avec un bras et de l'écouter respirer. Une si grande partie du conflit et du chaos semblait se dissoudre au loin quand ils se tenaient l'un l'autre de cette façon. Tout ce qui restait, c'était un sentiment d'adéquation, des émotions en ébullition qui la réchauffaient et défiaient toute tentative de classement... ainsi que la certitude qu'il allait mourir.

Elle tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui répondit par un léger baiser sur le front. Elle se redressa et, une question dans les yeux, embrassa ses lèvres. Il n'eut pas la moindre hésitation : il inclina le visage et l'embrassa à nouveau avec douceur, taquinant sa bouche pour l'ouvrir et approfondir le baiser.

Elle l'interrompit en soupirant.

« Je pourrais avoir ma séance de sexe compassionnel, maintenant ? J'aurais vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose de compassion, là.

– _Humpf_, fit-il, _j'ai peur d'avoir utilisé tout mon quota de noblesse aujourd'hui. Après ce que nous avons vu, j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de compassion, moi aussi._ »

Il glissa une main dans la chevelure d'Hermione et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser encore.

Les faisant rouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût bien installée sous lui, il prit le temps d'explorer son visage avec des baisers.

De temps à autre, il s'écartait un peu et se contentait de la regarder avec un petit sourire brisé. Une fois, il murmura : « _Mon Dieu_... »

Elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il pensait. Elle voulait qu'il lui dît tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle avait une folle envie de l'entendre dire qu'il la trouvait attirante et expliquer ce qu'il préférait exactement chez elle, mais tout cela lui donnait trop l'impression qu'elle débordait d'insécurité. Elle lui rendit simplement ses baisers et tâcha de faire taire ses pensées. Cela devint plus facile quand la respiration de Severus se fit plus laborieuse et qu'il commença à lui embrasser le cou.

Elle passa ses mains sous la chemise déboutonnée du sorcier et toucha sa peau douce comme de soie. Il laissa échapper un souffle contre l'oreille d'Hermione et il éloigna la main de la mâchoire de la sorcière pour la faire descendre le long de son cou et au-delà de son épaule.

Elle poussa un cri léger lorsque les longs doigts de Severus enveloppèrent un de ses seins.

«_ Hermione_, souffla-t-il dans son oreille, _j'ai tellement envie de toi_...

– Tu m'as », répondit-elle en appuyant les mains sur les épaules du sorcier.

Il retraça un chemin de baisers jusqu'à la bouche d'Hermione et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Elle gémit en réponse et l'attaqua de ses propres baisers désespérés.

Ils avaient toute la nuit : il n'était pas nécessaire de se presser ou de passer à un corps-à-corps frénétique comme précédemment. Néanmoins, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant que le désir ne les brûlât trop fort et qu'ils se missent à se retirer leurs habits. Severus s'impatienta contre les boutons du chemisier d'Hermione et repoussa simplement le vêtement pour pouvoir embrasser sa poitrine. Hermione, elle, fit glisser la chemise de Severus et caressa de ses mains la surface de son corps. La chaude respiration du sorcier explosa sur ses seins et son cou quand elle descendit jusqu'à l'ouverture de son bas de pyjama et le prit en main. Elle explora avec de douces caresses toute la longueur qu'il poussait contre ses doigts.

Il se redressa brutalement, fit descendre son pyjama puis embrassa Hermione avec ardeur et désir avant de s'installer entre ses jambes. Elle écouta la façon dont sa respiration changea, s'interrompit et s'accéléra tandis qu'il trouvait doucement son chemin.

Le ventre d'Hermione sembla faire une série illimitée de culbutes, de palpitations et de demi-tours lorsqu'elle se rendit parfaitement compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et avec qui. Cela paraissait presque trop irréel, trop bizarre, mais en fait, cela ne l'était pas. La réalité, toute simple, était qu'il avait été aussi seul qu'elle et que désormais, ils ne l'étaient plus. Même si ce n'était que pour un temps bref, cela l'apaisait.

Le bourdonnement s'éclaircit dans son crâne, avec les derniers échos des cris du monstre, quand Severus se glissa en elle en murmurant des jurons.

Elle pouvait le sentir pulser d'excitation en elle et pourtant, il ne se pressait pas. Quand il fut complètement installé, il s'arrêta et prit le temps de l'embrasser et de caresser son flanc de la main, comme s'il déflorait avec douceur une vierge.

Hermione, la gorge soudain serrée, avala sa salive : elle regrettait que ce ne fut pas le cas. Sa première fois, avec Ron, avait été toute en folle passion, chagrin et précipitation vers une fin rapide et inconfortable. Cette fois-ci, c'était quelque chose de bien différent.

Elle enveloppa la poitrine de Severus de ses bras et le tint serré contre elle en l'embrassant avec une explosion d'émotions mêlées. Elle voulait lui expliquer combien tout cela lui semblait adéquat, combien elle était heureuse, mais il n'y avait pas de mots suffisants si bien qu'à la place, elle pleura.

Il commença à bouger les hanches, la faisant balancer doucement tandis qu'il déposait des baisers sur sa joue, sa tempe, ses oreilles pour faire disparaître les larmes.

« _Si belle_, souffla-t-il.

– Mon Dieu, soupira-t-elle en réponse. Toi aussi. C'est si injuste.

– _Chut... Ne pense pas à ça maintenant._ »

La douceur laissa place à la frénésie quand leurs corps prirent le contrôle, et leurs esprits se vidèrent de tout sauf du désir de complétude. Il accéléra l'allure, alors qu'elle le pressait par de petits cris.

Il se redressa en tendant les bras, la sueur gouttant de son visage jusque sur le cou d'Hermione. La bouche de Severus était entrouverte et ses yeux étaient plissés en fentes presque fermées. La lumière des chandelles révélait le noir qui tachait son torse jusqu'au nombril et descendait sur son bras droit jusqu'au coude.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et posa la main sur la peau de Severus, regrettant de ne pouvoir atteindre plus loin pour saisir ce noir et le tirer au-dehors.

Il frémit à son contact, ouvrit les yeux et souffla :

«_ Nox_.

– Je veux te voir, dit-elle quand la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

– _Tu peux me voir, le véritable moi, dans ton esprit_ », répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il roula sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui et quand elle fut au-dessus de lui, il la souleva par les hanches. Suivant son indication, elle le prit en main et redescendit. Elle poussa un grognement et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Oui, cria-t-elle doucement. Juste là, juste comme ça... »

Elle l'entendit souffler et sentit les muscles du ventre de Severus se contracter quand il bougea en elle exactement comme elle le voulait. Le monde disparut dans un tourbillon et il n'en resta plus que cet homme, ce lit, et le son de leurs respirations frénétiques tandis que son plaisir atteignait son sommet. Une des mains de Severus lui tenait la hanche avec une force presque brutale alors que l'autre dansait entre ses jambes pendant qu'elle allait et venait au-dessus de lui jusqu'à parvenir à un paroxysme de jouissance qui lui renversa les sens.

Elle s'effondra sur la chaude poitrine du sorcier qui l'enveloppa de ses bras et la tint serrée. Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser tandis qu'il avançait vers son propre soulagement. Elle bougea les hanches pour rester en rythme avec lui et frémit quand elle l'entendit perdre contrôle. La voix de Severus n'était plus qu'un murmure érotique dans son oreille.

« _Oh, par tous les dieux... si belle... et si... ohhh !_ »

Il attira brusquement les hanches d'Hermione contre lui, les soulevant tous deux un peu au-dessus du matelas et il laissa échapper une respiration qui tenait du long soupir brisé.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, se redressa et l'embrassa avec ardeur.

« _Laisse-moi t'aimer, Hermione_, haleta-t-il. _Je sais que je suis mourant et damné, mais j'en ai besoin. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je t'en prie... aime-moi quand même..._

– Oui. Je le ferai », répondit-elle en souhaitant désespérément être sincère.

Il lui caressa le dos avec les mains et couvrit son visage de baisers tendres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il la tint tout contre lui, passant des mains douces sur son corps. Quand leurs respirations furent redevenues normales, il les fit rouler sur le côté et recommença délicatement à lui faire l'amour.

* * *

><p>« Hermione, tout va bien ?<p>

– Lavande, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un énorme service, et je n'ai pas trop le temps de t'expliquer.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé au boulot hier après ton départ ?

– Évidemment ! Le journal de ce matin ne parlait que de ça. Je me rendais là-bas, justement, pour voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose. Je t'ai envoyé un hibou pour savoir si tu allais bien...

– Je vais bien. C'est juste que... il a fallu que j'emmène Severus et que je le planque...

– Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ?

– Lavande, c'était le père de Draco. Une espèce de monstre s'est emparé de son corps. La même chose pourrait arriver à Rogue. Si j'avais laissé Kingsley lui parler, Severus aurait... Il fallait vraiment que je le sorte de là. Écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je lui ai dit que je sortais acheter à manger et prévenir Harry que j'allais bien, seulement, je vais ailleurs. J'ai besoin que tu dises à Harry que ça va pour moi et à l'hôpital que je ne reviendrai pas travailler avant plusieurs jours. Tu peux faire ça ?

– Hermione, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une très bonne idée...

– Ça n'en est probablement pas une mais tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse penser qui n'essaiera pas de m'arrêter.

– Très bien, dit Lavande en secouant la tête. Je transmettrai tes messages. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis s'ils veulent savoir où tu es ?

– Tu leur dis la vérité : tu n'en sais rien... répondit Hermione en se tournant et en descendant au pas de course les escaliers. Merci, Lavande, je te revaudrai ça. »

Hermione disparut avant que Lavande ait eu le temps de finir de lui dire au-revoir.

* * *

><p>Les vantaux du portail pendaient sur leurs gonds, la pelouse avait l'air d'avoir trop poussé et d'être négligée. Le cri lointain de paons distants ajoutait à l'atmosphère lugubre.<p>

Hermione attendit avec patience après avoir donné son nom à l'elfe de maison qui était apparu lorsqu'elle avait frappé au portail brisé. Avant longtemps, l'elfe revint et lui fit traverser l'entrée. Elle avança le long de l'allée, passa une fontaine à la gaieté incongrue et atteignit la porte principale. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à son approche et Drago se tenait là, comme une épave fantomatique de ce qu'il avait été jadis.

Ses cheveux pâles étaient filandreux, sa peau paraissait presque exsangue et son haleine semblait inflammable.

« Ce n'est pas la personne que j'attendais sur mon perron, dit-il avec un ton méprisant de sa voix traînante. Je croyais que ce serait encore des Aurors ou à nouveau le ministre, essayant de trouver une nouvelle raison de m'arrêter.

– Oui, j'imagine que je ne suis pas du tout quelqu'un à la venue de qui tu t'attendais. Puis-je entrer tout de même ? Il faut que je te parle.

– Tu te souviens de l'endroit où se trouve le salon, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se reculant et en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

– Peut-être qu'on devrait juste parler ici, alors, répondit-elle en s'arrêtant net pour le fusiller des yeux, puisque la civilité semble être hors de ta portée dans le chagrin que tu traverses. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Drago, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant. Perdre un parent, c'est dur, perdre les deux, ça a de quoi dévaster.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, au juste ? répliqua-t-il avec mépris.

– Beaucoup de choses, en réalité. J'ai jeté un _Oubliettes_ sur mes deux parents l'an dernier et je les ai envoyés en Australie. Oui, je sais, ils sont encore en vie, mais je ne les entendrai jamais me dire qu'ils sont fiers de moi, je n'aurai jamais le plaisir d'entendre leur opinion ou même de les voir sourire quand je franchirai leur porte, et ça fait que je ne ressens pas ça comme une victoire. De mon point de vue, ils sont morts. »

Drago parut perdre sa bravache. Ses épaules retombèrent et il inclina la tête.

« Entre donc, Granger. On peut prendre le thé dans la salle à manger. »

Elle acquiesça, acceptant à la fois le thé et la détente tacite qu'il lui offrait.

* * *

><p>Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre rattrape en partie la frustration de l'attente !<p>

Et pour le reste (en particulier tout ce qui concerne la notion de démon), les explications se développeront par la suite. Si vous trouvez que ça fait un peu trop comme concept fantastique, ne vous en faites pas, Hermione partage cette vision cartésienne du monde...

Et sinon, Carl Sagan est un astronome américain, qui s'est intéressé aux extra-terrestres mais en gardant son esprit sceptique et critique.

Alors, des avis ?


	9. Résoudre

Alors, je ne suis toujours pas Rowling, ni Aurette (l'auteur original de cette histoire en anglais). Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini la traduction et la mise à jour de la fin de ce récit devrait donc se faire à un rythme rapide et régulier !

Je m'excuse du retard, et j'espère que les anciens lecteurs (de même que plein de nouveaux) retrouveront avec plaisir nos personnages et leur ennuis (qui vont aller croissant).

Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tous les commentateurs !

* * *

><p><strong>9) Résoudre<strong>

Hermione patienta pendant que Drago appelait un elfe de maison et commandait du thé avec des toasts.

« Tu étais là-bas hier soir ? demanda-t-il en lui offrant un siège près de la grande table marquetée.

– Oui.

– Tu as vu...

– Ce que ton père était devenu ? Oui.

– Ça n'était pas mon père.

– Je sais.

– Tu sais ? répéta-t-il avec un regard incisif. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

– Pas assez de choses. Je sais qu'il y a de la magie noire à l'œuvre et que c'était ta Marque qui te tuait. Je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ta mère t'a libéré en sacrifiant sa propre vie.

– C'est vrai. Sinon, moi aussi, je serais devenu ce truc ensuite.

– Alors, tu savais ce qu'il allait devenir ?

– Pas au début, répondit-il en baissant les yeux vers la table. Il a été touché des semaines avant que je ne le sois. Ma mère et moi, nous pensions qu'il avait été frappé par un sortilège jeté au hasard pendant la bataille et que ça faisait une réaction avec sa Marque. Il s'est enfermé avec ses bouquins jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait. Il n'a rien expliqué, il a tout gardé très mystérieux. Maman était furieuse, ajouta Drago en promenant un regard circulaire autour de la pièce comme s'il pouvait encore voir sa famille à table en train de se disputer. Ensuite, quand ça s'est tellement répandu que ça l'a affaibli, il nous a dit qu'il fallait qu'on le tue. »

Sans réfléchir, Hermione lui prit la main et la serra.

« Nous pensions que ça faisait partie de sa maladie. Nous l'avons emmené à Sainte-Mangouste, à la place. Ils n'ont pas pu trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. À ce moment, la Marque avait pris possession de tout son corps. Il continuait à répéter que nous devions le tuer. Nous pensions qu'il délirait.

« Quand ma propre Marque a commencé à dérailler, ça a été beaucoup plus rapide que pour mon père. Ça a commencé comme une petite brûlure, plus faible que lorsque _lui_ nous convoquait. Et puis ça s'est mis à gratter, continua-t-il tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de la même horreur qu'Hermione avait vue sur le visage de Severus. Ensuite, on pouvait le sentir. Enfin, plus qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait le sentir déjà avant. C'était comme une présence glaciale juste sous la peau et tu pouvais juste te rendre compte que c'était libre. C'était _vivant_. D'abord, c'est devenu flou et puis ça s'est mis à se répandre. Mon bras entier était pris avant la fin du premier jour. Maman m'a emmené aussitôt à Sainte-Mangouste : elle pensait qu'on avait attendu trop longtemps pour papa.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait lire les textes de mon père. Reprendre ses notes. Ça doit être le moment où elle a découvert sa lettre. Il savait qu'elle essayerait de trouver une réponse quand je tomberais malade. Il lui avait laissé des instructions sur la façon de me sauver et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il deviendrait si elle ne le tuait pas. »

Drago se tut et fixa la table à thé qui était apparue comme s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Elle t'a dit tout ça ? relança Hermione.

– Non. J'ai trouvé la lettre quand je suis rentré à la maison.

– Je suis tellement désolée. Ça a dû être un moment épouvantable. »

Il leva le regard vers elle et elle vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il hocha simplement la tête et entreprit de servir le thé.

« Elle m'a laissé sa propre lettre. Je l'ai trouvée quand je me suis réveillé, une fois que j'étais guéri. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il soit tué. Elle a dit que je devais le faire ou que les conséquences seraient terribles. Mais, murmura Drago en resserrant ses bras autour de lui, j'ai échoué. »

Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Hermione se pencha et lui passa inutilement la main sur l'épaule. Il avait désespérément besoin de réconfort mais elle n'en avait guère à lui offrir.

« Parce que tu n'as pas pu le faire ? Ça n'est pas échouer, ça, Drago. C'était ton père. Tu l'aimais. Même moi je pouvais voir combien tu l'adorais. Évidemment que tu n'as pas pu. »

Drago s'écarta d'elle, et sécha ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Il reprit son air de suffisance et de mépris.

« Pourquoi t'es là, Granger ? C'est de la curiosité ? T'es venue voir le spectacle de l'orphelin de Serpentard ?

– J'avais besoin de réponses, dit Hermione en se rasseyant et en secouant la tête. J'essaye d'aider le professeur Rogue...

– Il est encore vivant ? balbutia-t-il.

– Pas pour longtemps, répondit-elle en acquiesçant. Sa Marque des Ténèbres est en train de le tuer lui aussi. Il a été grièvement blessé pendant la bataille et il était en isolation à Sainte-Mangouste. Il y était depuis deux semaines avant que j'apprenne qu'il avait survécu et pourtant, c'est là que je travaillais. Hier soir, il a tué la créature qui s'était emparée du corps de ton père, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il sait désormais que c'est le destin qui l'attend. Je suis presque certaine que lorsque tout le monde aura rassemblé les pièces du puzzle, le ministère le saura aussi. C'est pour ça que je l'ai attrapé et qu'on s'est enfui.

– Enfui ? répéta Drago dont les sourcils étaient montés et qui la regardait avec désapprobation. Comment ça, « enfui » ?

– Je veux dire, je ne pouvais pas les laisser le tuer pendant qu'il est encore conscient. Ton père est resté dans le coma pendant des semaines avant que cette chose ne prenne le dessus. Severus est encore un être humain plein de vie...

– Tu ne peux pas raisonner à partir de mon père ou de moi, l'interrompit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le rythme dépend de variables que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre. Tu as l'air d'être en plutôt bons termes avec lui », ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec insistance.

Hermione rougit, ce qui ne fit visiblement qu'augmenter la confusion de Drago.

« Je me suis occupée de lui ces dernières semaines. Nous sommes devenus... _proches_.

– Proches comment ?

– Assez pour que je le planque là où personne ne pourra le trouver et que je lui promette de le tuer quand il sera temps.

– Il t'a appris comment faire ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Est-ce qu'il t'a appris comment il a fait pour tuer ce démon hier soir ?

– Non. Il a dit qu'il n'en était pas question. Qu'il faudrait d'abord que je sache comment soumettre un démon à ma volonté et qu'apprendre ça serait déjà de nature à me corrompre. Il faudra que je le tue avant qu'il soit transformé.

– Il sera transformé quand même, dit Drago en la regardant avec pitié et avec un frisson de dégoût.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je veux dire que c'est sans espoir, Granger. J'ai tué mon père samedi dernier. Je me suis glissé dans sa chambre et je l'ai étouffé avec un oreiller. »

Son visage eut un spasme et il grimaça sous l'effet du chagrin. Hermione tendit le bras au-dessus de la table et lui prit la main.

« Je sais qu'il était mort. Je n'ai pas échoué. J'ai fait ce que ma mère m'avait demandé.

– Qu'est-ce qui a foiré ?

– Tu ne vois pas ? On ne peut pas tuer une saloperie de démon avec un oreiller ! Je n'ai fait que tuer son corps, pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ça se régénère comme ça veut. Si je lui avais transpercé le cœur, il aurait guéri. Je n'ai pas compris comment il est revenu à la vie avant d'être rentré à la maison et d'avoir lu la lettre de mon père à ma mère. Elle ne m'avait pas tout dit. Je n'aurais pas su comment faire de toute façon. Je n'ai pas... s'interrompit-il en prenant puis relâchant une longue respiration. Je n'ai pas une connaissance vraiment suffisante des Forces du Mal. Je ne sais pas quels sortilèges Severus a utilisés pour le tuer.

– _Avada Kedavra_, répondit Hermione en grimaçant. Il a d'abord dû soumettre le démon à sa volonté et lui ordonner d'accepter le bannissement avant de pouvoir le tuer.

– Je suis désolé, dit Drago en secouant la tête et en remuant son thé qui refroidissait rapidement. Si tu es venue me demander de t'aider à trouver une méthode pour le tuer, à ta place, j'essayerais d'incinérer le corps et de répandre les cendres. Fais-le pendant que Severus est encore aux commandes. S'il l'accepte consciemment, ça pourrait avoir le même effet que la soumission d'un démon. N'attends pas qu'il ait perdu son esprit.

– En fait, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, je suis venue te demander de m'aider à trouver une méthode pour le sauver.

– T'es prête à mourir pour lui ? s'étonna-t-il en levant brusquement la tête. À prendre sa place en enfer ? Tu l'aimes ?

– Je... je ne sais pas. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, maintenant, c'est sûr... J'espérais qu'il y aurait une autre solution.

– Voldemort a conclu un marché avec un démon pour avoir encore plus de pouvoir, déclara Drago en secouant lentement la tête. Il a promis de le servir en enfer en échange d'un contrôle plus important sur nous. Il a aussi mis en gage les âmes de ses partisans. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de respecter sa part du contrat, puisqu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de mourir. »

Il rejeta ses cheveux plats d'un blond presque blanc hors de ses yeux et garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Chacun d'entre nous s'est damné en prenant la Marque. Elle nous relie à la dimension de vie des démons. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un était au courant. Peut-être Severus. Certainement pas mes parents. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Il se mit à déboutonner la manche de sa robe sur mesure.

« La seule façon de le sauver est de prendre sa place, Granger. C'est ce que ma mère a fait. »

Il releva la manche et découvrit une peau immaculée d'une pâleur dorée.

« Ma mère n'a jamais pris la Marque, elle n'a jamais tué personne. Elle avait ses défauts mais son âme était encore assez pure pour en faire une bonne monnaie d'échange. Elle a troqué sa vie et l'éternité de sa mort pour servir à ma place en enfer. »

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et lui jeta un regard virulent.

« Tu ferais la même chose pour Severus ? C'était mon parrain et mon directeur de maison et même moi je ne l'aime pas assez pour ça. Pas assez pour être capable de contraindre le démon qui détient les cordes de son âme. Si tu ne l'aimes pas assez, si ton intention vacille un instant ou si tu manques d'attention au moment de l'invoquer, le démon se contentera de te tuer pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps et il emportera ton âme avec lui. En le faisant sortir de sa dimension d'existence, tu lui donnes un certain pouvoir sur toi. Si tu n'as pas assez de force, il t'écrase. Tout ceci ne vaut, conclut Drago en se rasseyant, que si on suppose que tu peux trouver le nom du bon démon. Il y en a des millions, peut-être des milliards.

– Comment ta mère a-t-elle trouvé le bon ? demanda Hermione.

– Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas laissé de notes. Seulement une lettre pour dire au-revoir et m'ordonner de tuer mon père. Si tu veux mon avis, Granger, répéta-t-il en se levant, retourne là où tu l'as planqué et tue-le pendant qu'il est encore aux commandes. Ensuite, incinère le corps et répands les cendres. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Ce serait trop cruel. Il peut sentir le démon à l'intérieur de lui. Il connaît la vérité.

– Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, dit-elle. Aucun d'entre vous n'était au courant. Voldemort ne pouvait pas marchander vos âmes sans votre consentement. Vous tuer ? Oui. Vous condamner à une éternité de... je ne sais pas trop quoi ? Ça ne colle pas pour moi et je ne m'y connais pour ainsi dire pas. Si je n'avais pas vu le truc qui s'est emparé du corps de ton père de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais cru à rien de tout ça.

– Je m'y connais juste assez pour savoir que ça existe. C'est réel. La Marque des Ténèbres était une chose vile, dégoûtante qui m'a terrifié et répugné dès que je l'ai reçue. Les autres semblaient la gérer en se dépouillant de leur humanité. Je n'ai pas pu accomplir ce saut. Je ne sais pas comment mon père a géré ça toutes ces années. Je n'aime pas les réponses auxquelles je parviens quand j'y pense.

« Et pour ton concept de _fair-play_, à moins que tu puisses trouver une cour de justice surnaturelle, tu perds ton temps. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir d'espoir. J'aimerais voir mon parrain survivre. Néanmoins, Severus est déjà mort, Granger. Si tu fais durer les choses, tu ne feras qu'empirer gravement la situation pour tout le monde.

« Si tu attends ici, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir reconduite dans le hall d'entrée, je t'apporterai les notes de mon père. Elles t'expliqueront avec plus de détail pourquoi je crois que c'est sans espoir. Si ça peut te convaincre d'accélérer sa fin, ça vaudra le coup. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

– J'aimerais beaucoup », dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et disparut dans une des pièces de cette énorme maison où elle espérait ne jamais remettre les pieds. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. Il lui tendit un épais volume relié en cuir qui contenait des parchemins repliés.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre que j'ai compris tout ce sur quoi mon père a écrit. Je doute que ç'ait été le cas de ma mère. C'est un livre de magie noire. Tu y trouveras certaines des réponses que tu cherches mais il faudra que tu prennes toutes les précautions nécessaires avant de le lire.

– Merci », dit-elle en le prenant.

Le livre en main, elle eut immédiatement un sentiment négatif et se dépêcha de le fourrer dans son sac à perles.

« Je suis désolée pour tout, Drago, reprit-elle. Vraiment. Je c'est que c'est abominable de ma part de venir perturber ton deuil en te bombardant de questions. J'espère que tu sais que je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas été désespérée.

– J'ai apprécié l'occasion de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un qui comprenne, répondit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Tu m'as rendu un service. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Fais-moi savoir quand ce sera fini. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Elle acquiesça et il referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit de la cheminée impasse du Tisseur et enleva d'un geste la suie de ses robes. Elle leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Severus, mais se trouva seule. Elle l'avait laissé dormir (ils étaient parvenus à s'épuiser complètement l'un l'autre la nuit précédente), aussi n'était-elle pas surprise qu'il ne fût pas encore levé. Ce qui la surprenait était qu'elle avait la très sûre impression que quelqu'un était là.<p>

Elle se tint debout, momentanément désorientée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprît d'où venait cette sensation. C'étaient les livres. Le sentiment d'une présence dans la pièce s'était amplifié.

Lorsqu'elle était venue la première fois, elle s'était sentie comme une petite souris, indigne d'être remarquée par une bête assoupie. Plus tard, cela avait été comme si la présence dans la pièce avait eu conscience d'elle et l'avait tolérée.

Maintenant, ce sentiment de tolérance avait disparu. Hermione avait l'impression qu'on l'observait et que cet observateur, quel qu'il fût, n'était pas content d'elle.

L'impression se fit de plus en plus intense et la sorcière se surprit à reculer vers la cuisine. La sensation ne diminua pas quand elle s'éloigna des livres de magie noire. _Tous_ les livres lui paraissaient conscients. Ils étaient tous mécontents. Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti chose pareille. Elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine et s'affaissa presque quand elle entendit le bruit que faisait Severus en se déplaçant à l'étage.

D'après le son doux de ses pas dans l'escalier, elle comprit qu'il était pieds nus. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte dissimulée par des étagères de livres, vêtu d'une vieille robe de chambre grise et de son bas de pyjama. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour du salon, il vint droit à elle.

Elle était si soulagée qu'elle leva les bras vers lui. Il tendit la main et attrapa le sac qui pendait au poignet d'Hermione. Elle resta debout, interloquée, tandis qu'il ouvrait la fermeture et le renversait sur la table.

Elle s'aperçut que le nombre d'objets qui tombaient le surprit. Des sacs d'épicerie glissèrent de la table et des fruits et légumes en conserve roulèrent sur le sol. Il fouilla dans le tas jusqu'à trouver le livre de Drago.

« _Pour quelle raison merdique as-tu ce truc ?_ siffla-t-il en le lui brandissant devant le visage.

– Pour avoir des réponses, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– _Je t'ai dit de ne pas chercher de réponses ! Tu ne comprends pas ce à quoi tu as affaire !_ »

Il fit demi-tour et retourna en coup de vent dans le salon. Elle bondit à sa suite.

« Severus, attends ! »

Elle arriva trop tard. Il avait déjà jeté le livre et les notes de Lucius Malefoy dans la cheminée qu'il avait allumée d'un _Incendio_. Le livre laissa échapper un véritable hurlement avant de s'enflammer et de devenir un tas de cendres.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? cria-t-elle. C'était à Drago ! Ça contenait certains des derniers écrits de son père ! Ce n'était pas à moi ! »

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir une sorte de réponse quand les flammes moururent. La pièce parut retrouver son calme, la conscience qui semblait l'habiter parut pousser un soupir et l'atmosphère terriblement oppressante s'évanouit comme éclate une bulle de savon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

– _Quel bordel ? _rétorqua-t-il.

– Est-ce que ces livres sont vivants ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

– _Les livres de magie noire sont incroyablement dangereux_, répondit-il avec un reniflement de mépris._ Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont sensibles. J'ai développé une maîtrise sur eux et les ai faits miens. Je peux les toucher en toute impunité. Apporter un livre de Lucius ici était dangereux. Il l'avait soumis à sa propre magie noire. Il aurait pu s'attaquer à la mienne et diminuer le contrôle que j'ai sur mes propres livres. Il ne me reste pas assez de temps pour te protéger d'eux à nouveau. La magie noire dont j'aurais besoin hâterait ma mort et la provoquerait avant que j'aie fini. Tu vois ?_

– Non, je veux dire, la colère...

– _J'étais en colère parce que j'avais cru que tu tiendrais compte de mes avertissements. Tu avais promis..._

– Pas toi, l'interrompit-elle. Les livres ! Les livres étaient en colère ! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Tous !

– _Hermione_, souffla-t-il après l'avoir regardée longuement avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer à lui,_ tu n'en peux plus. Les livres de magie noire sont dangereux mais en prenant des précautions, tu ne risques rien. Ils sont liés à moi. Comme mon héritière, ils seront liés à toi à ma mort. Je te recommande chaudement de les vendre. Ils te rapporteront une jolie somme et aucun d'entre eux n'est bon pour ta tranquillité d'esprit. _»

Elle hocha la tête sans tout comprendre. Il lui passa un doigt sur le front, entre les yeux et le long de l'arrête du nez.

« _Viens. J'ai mis le bazar dans la cuisine. On pourra parler pendant que je rangerai._ »

Elle cligna des yeux et dut se répéter intérieurement ses derniers mots pour en comprendre le sens. Elle avait été distraite par sa main droite qui lui caressait la joue.

Elle était complètement noire, tout comme l'autre.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il serra le poing et passa devant elle pour aller à la cuisine.

Elle le suivit mais s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte pour poser la paume de la main sur le dos d'une édition ancienne des _Sérums botaniques utiles_. Le livre sembla ronronner à son contact. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce avant de rejoindre Severus dans la cuisine pour ranger le désordre et préparer quelque chose à manger.

* * *

><p>Le temps qu'ils eussent fini leur déjeuner, la moitié du visage de Severus avait succombé. Son œil gauche, son arcade sourcilière, sa joue et la moitié de sa bouche avaient noirci. En utilisant la magie, il avait sans aucun doute accéléré le processus. Il n'y avait plus de blanc sur son œil, mais simplement un miroitement humide. Hermione voyait la noirceur s'agiter de pulsations, lui volant peu-à-peu Severus sous ses yeux.<p>

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était plus une question de jours. Il ne lui restait qu'une poignée d'heures. Elle devait faire un choix, mais la main froide qui enserrait son cœur l'en empêchait.

Il finit de nettoyer le dernier plat et le rangea dans le placard. Il se retourna, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail et poussa un profond soupir avant de lever son visage dévasté vers Hermione.

« _Je me sens fatigué_ », dit-il.

Elle lui prit la main et il l'attira dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans la chevelure de la sorcière.

« Alors, montons nous reposer, répondit-elle doucement.

– _Me reposer n'y changera rien, Hermione_, répliqua-t-il. _Après toutes ces semaines où il guérissait, je sais que que mon corps a changé. Je perds de la force. C'est le début de la fin_.

– On a encore un peu de temps, sûrement, le supplia-t-elle en se serrant contre lui, les yeux pleins de larmes.

– _Pas assez_, fit-il en secouant lentement la tête. _Pas assez pour te montrer ce que tu en es venue à signifier pour moi. Quelle admiration je te porte. Pas assez pour que je comprenne pourquoi j'ai reçu un tel cadeau juste avant que tout me soit pris. Je suis désolé_, continua-t-il en lui embrassant le front. _Je regrette que tu m'aies découvert. Je regrette de ne pas être mort en pensant que que vous me détestiez tous. C'aurait été plus facile de partir. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Tout ce qui me reste à faire, c'est disparaître avant de devenir un monstre._

« _Laisse-moi aller au ministère_, lui demanda-t-il en la repoussant pour la regarder dans les yeux. _Les Langues-de-Plomb sauront peut-être comment me traiter, les autres Mangemorts se sont certainement transformés, à présent. Laisse-moi partir maintenant, tant que je suis encore moi-même. Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi._ »

Elle perdit son souffle tant il la serra fort contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, fixant le sol.

« Je t'ai promis que ce serait moi.

– _Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire une telle promesse_, dit-il en lui levant le menton de sa main noircie pour lui embrasser les lèvres avec la plus douce des pressions. _Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre dans une telle situation_. »

Il lui donna un nouveau baiser, plus profond, plein de tout ce qui ne pouvait être.

« _Laisse-moi partir. Je veux être loin de toi quand je me transformerai._ »

Ses mots, prononcés à voix basse, tombèrent sur elle comme une giboulée empoisonnée. Elle respira un grand coup et prit sa décision.

Elle se frotta le visage, hocha la tête et avala la salive qui semblait lui bloquer la gorge.

« D'accord. Allons-y, alors. Il faut que tu t'habilles. »

Elle le conduisit en haut des marches puis dans la chambre.

Elle lui lâcha la main et le regarda s'approcher de l'armoire avant d'en ouvrir les portes.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Pendant leur brève conversation, son front avait succombé. Seuls son œil et sa pommette droits restaient intacts. Il ferma les yeux et enleva sa robe de chambre, qu'il déposa à côté de lui, sur le lit.

Elle admira l'étrange magnificence de son corps. On eût dit qu'il était sculpté dans l'onyx. Ses lignes élancées le faisaient ressembler à une silhouette en carton. Elle le trouva soudain magnifique, même dans sa corruption.

Il tira sur le cordon qui retenait son pantalon de pyjama tandis qu'elle retenait ses larmes et sortait sa baguette.

Il releva brusquement la tête et la fixa en ouvrant de grands yeux dans le miroir.

« Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et un éclair de douleur parcourut ses traits. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient emplis d'un sentiment d'acceptation.

«_ Ne sois pas désolée_, lui répondit-il dans un murmure en se tournant pour lui faire face. _Je te remercie_. »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage d'Hermione quand elle visa le cœur de Severus avec sa baguette.

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! »

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette fois !<p>

Hermione va-t-elle trouver une solution ? Si elle y parvient, survivra-t-elle ? Si elle survit, Severus lui pardonnera-t-il de l'avoir trahi ? Bref, de nouveaux rebondissements en perspective, et pas des moindres...

N'hésitez pas à dire que la suite de cette histoire vous intéresse !


	10. Apprendre

Alors, je ne suis pas Rowling, ni Aurette (l'auteur original de cette histoire en anglais).

Et voilà, comme promis, sans retard, le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture, merci à tous les lecteurs et un grand merci à tous les commentateurs !

* * *

><p><strong>10) Apprendre<strong>

Le visage de Rogue se figea dans une expression de surprise complète lorsqu'il bascula et tomba.

Hermione le fit léviter avec un sortilège, l'installa au centre du lit et borda une couverture au-dessus de lui. Elle éprouvait l'inquiétude irrationnelle qu'il pût prendre froid.

Elle baissa le regard vers son visage à la beauté incongrue, et lui embrassa le front.

« Je voulais dire que j'étais désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux, Severus. Je ne peux tout simplement pas te laisser mourir sans me battre jusqu'au bout et je ne peux pas accepter que tu fasses encore capoter mes recherches. »

Elle embrassa ses lèvres pétrifiées et se dirigea vers la porte, en murmurant :

« Me faire promettre d'arrêter mes recherches... À quoi est-ce que je pensais, bon sang ? »

* * *

><p>Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle fut saisie par l'impression tangible d'attente qui régnait dans la pièce. L'entité tapie dans les livres, quelle qu'elle fût, savait ce qui venait de se passer, elle était... impatiente. L'atmosphère était chargée d'anticipation.<p>

Elle marcha jusqu'au livre le plus bénin auquel elle pût penser, le _Livre des sorts de soins communs_ de Lavitia Morrel et appuya le bout de ses doigts sur le dos du volume. Celui-ci frémit d'excitation sous sa main. Elle traversa la pièce jusqu'au fauteuil et s'accroupit pour regarder les papiers qui étaient tombés de l'étagère quelques nuits plus tôt. Une rapide lecture en diagonale des vieux parchemins jaunis lui montra qu'il s'agissait de notes au sujet de la possession démoniaque.

« Quelle idiote tu fais, Hermione. Complètement idiote. Tu aurais pu regarder ça il y a des jours. »

La présence qui habitait le salon vint lui effleurer l'esprit comme un papillon. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

« Très bien, dit-elle d'un ton sec en faisant un pas en arrière et en sortant sa baguette, quoi que vous soyez, montrez-vous ! »

Un imperceptible froissement de papier circula autour d'elle et elle l'aurait manqué si elle n'avait pas été habituée à la voix affaiblie de Severus.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Sortez, maintenant, ou partez. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des absurdités. La vie d'un homme est en jeu ! »

La susurration à peine audible traversa rapidement la pièce encore une fois. La présence pesa sur Hermione qui y perçut à la fois de la critique et de l'amusement.

Elle rassembla son courage épars et l'exprima dans une plainte légère.

« Aidez-moi. »

Elle cria en entendant un bruit près de son oreille. Elle virevolta à temps pour voir un livre glisser de cinq centimètres sur l'étagère. Ravalant sa terreur, elle lut le titre : _Charmes de protection avancés_.

Elle tendit la main et le volume sembla s'envoler de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre sa paume. Elle l'attrapa et remarqua que le sentiment qu'il avait une conscience avait disparu quand il avait quitté le rayon. Elle avait du mal à le tenir et faillit le laisser tomber lorsque la couverture s'ouvrit et que les pages commencèrent à tourner sous l'effet d'un vent mystérieux. Tenant précautionneusement le livre dans les mains, elle le laissa s'agiter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêtât au début d'un chapitre intitulé « Se protéger contre l'inconnu et l'inconnaissable ». Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle avait supposé qu'elle avait affaire à un esprit frappeur, comme Peeves, mais moins bien formé.

Il y eut un frisson d'amusement, mâtiné d'un subtil brin d'insulte.

« O.K., dit-elle à l'entité, laissez-moi une minute, que je lise. »

Elle commença à s'avancer vers le fauteuil mais s'arrêta en route. La présence qui habitait la pièce se faisait de plus en plus pressante, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des rayons où se trouvaient les livres de magie noire. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et recula. La sensation se dissipa un peu plus à chaque pas. Elle revint vers les livres sur la guérison et sentit leur légèreté apaiser ses nerfs, mais la pression augmenta à nouveau.

Elle fit le tour du salon d'un regard et comprit finalement ce qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux tout du long. Severus avait organisé sa bibliothèque selon son propre système particulier. Il avait négligé toutes les règles habituelles d'organisation et avait regroupé les volumes en fonction de leur caractère bienfaisant, même ceux qui étaient empilés sur le sol et sur le canapé. Les pires tomes de magie noire étaient rassemblés juste derrière son fauteuil. Les sujets de la magie la plus blanche se trouvaient exactement en face. Les étagères, dont Hermione avait cru qu'elles étaient remplies suivant un ordre quasi fantaisiste, formaient un dégradé parfait de la lumière aux ténèbres. Elle s'en serait aperçue plus tôt si elle avait eu le temps d'explorer la bibliothèque au cours des derniers jours.

Elle fit un petit reniflement de mépris.

Le plus probable, c'était qu'elle aurait tout rangé à sa manière sans y réfléchir davantage.

En réponse, elle sentit une cascade de réprimande et de plaisir.

« Je vais juste monter lire en haut, alors, hein ? »

Elle garda la page avec un doigt et fit un effort pour traverser la pression afin d'atteindre la porte qui dissimulait l'escalier. Saisissant au passage du parchemin et de l'encre, elle se glissa sur le lit auprès de Severus pour être installée plus confortablement et commença à chercher ce que les livres voulaient qu'elle sût.

* * *

><p>Hermione releva la tête quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à lire. Un geste de sa baguette alluma la bougie la plus proche du lit.<p>

Elle avait perdu le compte des heures qui s'étaient écoulées et du nombre de pages qu'elle avait écrites. Elle avait oscillé entre la terreur et l'enthousiasme tout au long de la journée. Pour finir, sa conscience et ses émotions s'étaient engourdies. Chaque fois qu'elle refermait un livre avec bruit sourd, elle entendait aussitôt en réponse un bruit équivalent dans la pièce en-dessous. Elle descendait alors avec précaution dans le salon pour trouver un autre livre par terre, ouvert à un autre passage pertinent. Elle le ramassait et regagnait vite le lit, comme un écureuil cachant des noix.

Elle ferma le livre qu'elle avait actuellement entre les mains et écouta. Aucune réponse ne vint d'en-bas. Apparemment, elle avait atteint la fin de sa liste de lectures recommandées.

Elle s'extirpa du lit, s'étira, puis se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de marbre noir de Severus.

Son œil et sa joue droits restaient d'une pâleur de mort.

« Tiens le coup pour moi, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore épuisé tout espoir. »

Elle renouvela le sortilège qu'elle avait jeté sur lui et quitta la chambre.

Il faisait un peu plus clair dans le salon, mais à peine. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le centre de la pièce, fermant les yeux à la recherche du point d'équilibre entre les différentes pressions qui s'exerçaient sur son esprit. Un frisson de contentement l'enveloppa et elle sut qu'elle était au bon endroit.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, prenant garde à la lueur crépusculaire que laissait passer le rideau fané et leva les bras pour commencer.

« _Salvio Maleficia. Salvio Cura. Fero Anima. Fero Animus. Protego Maximus. Incantato Solidus_ ! »

Au dernier sortilège, un cylindre de lumière l'encercla, laissant la pièce au-delà de ses protections dans un flou indistinct. Elle baissa les bras et se mordit la lèvre. Son engourdissement disparut – et la laissa terrifiée et excitée, fataliste et pleine d'un espoir désespéré.

Elle ravala ses émotions contradictoires et cria :

« Montrez-vous ! »

La pièce, derrière les protections, s'embrasa à la fois de lumière et de ténèbres, et l'effet stroboscopique fit grimacer Hermione.

Elle se sentit entourée de plusieurs présences puissantes et se recroquevilla quand il lui sembla qu'elles tempêtaient autour d'elle d'une colère en même temps justifiée et criminelle.

Juste devant elle, les extrémités tourbillonnantes se mêlèrent ou furent repoussées et laissèrent place à une boule grise. Cette dernière se solidifia, s'allongea et prit peu à peu forme humaine en grandissant.

Hermione haletait de peur et d'effroi tandis que la silhouette grise s'affinait jusqu'à paraître toucher le sol. Quand elle fut complète, elle leva une main et bannit les présences en lutte de la pièce, faisant disparaître les lumières et les ombres qui s'affrontaient. Elle se tourna alors vers la sorcière qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

C'était Severus et en même temps, ce n'était pas lui.

L'entité qui lui faisait face avait les traits et la taille du sorcier, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus féminin en lui. Il était plus fin, plus délicat, moins imparfait, et du coup, moins _lui_.

Il avait les cheveux gris, la peau grise, et ses yeux – ainsi que les robes qui donnaient à son corps une asexualité ambiguë – étaient exactement de la même teinte. La chose devant Hermione avait l'air d'une statue animée et ne semblait ni réfléchir la lumière, ni l'absorber.

C'était là, tout simplement.

Il regardait Hermione avec un visage calme et elle avala sa salive avec l'impression d'être un insecte examiné à la loupe. Elle rassembla un courage tout Gryffondor et releva le menton.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, à la fin ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus agressif qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

**Nous sommes les Balion Bardo**. La voix était le baryton profond qu'avait eu autrefois Severus, recouvert du murmure d'une centaine d'autres voix. **Nous sommes ce qui se tient entre-deux. Nous sommes le point d'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, la loi et le chaos. La vie et le vide.**

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. »

**C'est important ?**

« Peut-être. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise si je comprenais ce que vous êtes. »

Hermione sentait que sa curiosité bataillait avec la gravité de la situation. Elle avait envie d'interroger cette entité pendant des heures – elle ressentait une légère compulsion d'agir en ce sens – mais elle n'en avait pas le temps.

**Si vous avez des anges et des démons, n'est-il pas logique qu'il y ait aussi un représentant de l'équilibre ?**

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. On aurait pu penser que quelqu'un quelque part dans l'histoire aurait écrit une note sur votre existence. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi vous cachez-vous dans les livres de Severus ? »

**Nous sommes partout où des forces opposées se trouvent en équilibre.**

« Je ne comprends pas. »

**Non, c'est évident que tu ne comprends pas et pourtant, tu es si sûre de toi. C'est ce qui nous attire vers toi.**

« Super. Maintenant, répondez à ma question. »

**Ses livres sont en équilibre. La tension dans cette bibliothèque crée une harmonie qui nous attire. Cela reflète parfaitement l'homme. Il est un point de connexion.**

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

**Il est l'équilibre. Il embrasse à la fois le bien et le mal, et pourtant, il les considère tous les deux avec mépris. Il a apporté autour de lui beaucoup de destruction, et le résultat en a été un renouveau extraordinaire. À cause de ses actions, les ténèbres et la lumière ont tous deux gagné en force. Il a porté en lui le potentiel d'une victoire pour chacun des camps pendant des années. Même maintenant, alors qu'il en tient pour la lumière, il t'entraîne sciemment vers les ténèbres. C'est pour lui à la fois une source de plaisir et de tourment.**

**Il est notre créature, complètement.**

« Mais il a été une force agissant pour le bien ! »

**En embrassant de son plein gré sa capacité à faire le mal.**

« Mais il est capable de tant d'amour ! Il a fait tout cela par amour ! »

**En serrant la haine contre son cœur, comme sa possession la plus précieuse. Ce n'est qu'au terme de sa vie que son cœur a embrassé l'amour pur, au moment précis où le mal pur est en train de s'emparer de son corps.**

**Il nous fascine.**

« Pourquoi puis-je sentir votre présence et pas lui ? »

**Le fleuve sent-il la présence de la mer lorsqu'ils se rencontrent ?**

« Ne jouez pas sur les mots ! Répondez à ma question ! »

**Nous n'en avons pas l'obligation.**

« Alors, répondez à celle-ci : pourquoi me parlez vous, pour commencer ? »

**Nous te trouvons fascinante. Nous ne comprenions comment tu as été capable de lui faire quitter le point d'équilibre. Maintenant, nous comprenons.**

**Tu ne crois pas et pourtant tu acceptes notre existence.**

**Tu trouves de la beauté dans sa difformité. Tu montres la profondeur de ton attachement pour lui en le trahissant. Tu n'es pas sûre de l'aimer et pourtant, tu es prête à te sacrifier pour lui.**

**Cela nous plaît.**

Inexplicablement piquée au vif par l'approbation de la créature, elle lui répondit très sèchement.

« Donc, vous vouliez juste me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit ? Ou bien y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous êtes là ? »

**Tu es face à un choix. Nous avons un intérêt personnel dans ce choix.**

« Pourquoi ? »

**Un point de connexion que nous trouvons utile risque d'être détruit. Cela représente toujours un intérêt pour nous.**

« Et vous avez besoin de moi pour préserver ce point de connexion ? Grâce à un choix que je ferais ? Et pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous-mêmes ? »

**Nous ne pouvons pas faire un choix. Nous sommes le moment du choix.**

« Alors vous avez besoin que je choisisse de le le sauver ? Eh bien, je le fais ! J'ai fait le choix qu'il vive ! »

**Ce n'est pas si simple. Tu as de nombreux choix devant toi.**

« Quels sont-ils ? Dites-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! »

**Nous ne le pouvons pas. C'est à toi d'assumer les choix que tu fais. Cependant, nous allons te dire quels sont ces choix.**

« Je vous écoute. »

**Si tu parviens à le sauver en restant indemne, il embrassera complètement la lumière et son âme appartiendra désormais à la lumière. Tu nous l'enlèveras.**

« Comment je fais ça ? »

**Détruis le démon enchaîné à sa force vitale.**

« Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

**Tu ne peux pas. c'est au-delà de tes capacités actuelles.**

« Génial. Merci pour ça. Choix suivant ? »

**Si tu le sauves et que tu ne survis pas, il embrassera complètement les ténèbres. Nous perdrons également son âme avec un tel choix.**

« Si je fais le même choix que Narcissa Malefoy, vous voulez dire ? »

**Exact.**

« Bon, donc, cette option-là saute aussi. Il y a un choix utile quelque part ? »

**Si tu choisissais de ne rien faire, son âme nous rejoindrait tandis que son corps paierait la dette qui pèse sur lui. Nous serions renforcés, mais notre point de connexion serait détruit.**

« Et beaucoup d'innocents mourraient pendant que nous tenterions de trouver comment l'arrêter. »

**Il n'y a pas d'innocents. Seulement des gens qui n'ont pas encore fait un choix.**

« Je ne vous aime pas beaucoup », répliqua alors Hermione en plissant les yeux.

**Cela ne signifie pas grand-chose pour nous.**

« Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps. Vous ne seriez pas en train de m'aider si vous vouliez que je ne fasse rien. Cette histoire de « nous ne pouvons pas choisir », c'est du pipeau, non ? Vous avez fait tomber ces volumes des étagères. Vous voulez m'aider. Vous avez besoin de lui. »

**Tu ne comprends pas notre nature. Il nous plaît. Il nous fournit un point d'ancrage dans ta dimension. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous avons besoin de lui. Nous sommes incapables d'éprouver un besoin, tout comme nous sommes incapables d'éprouver la satiété. Pour nous, il n'y a ni amour ni haine, mais seulement de la fascination, de la satisfaction, de l'effarement, ainsi que leurs contraires.**

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous attirée dans cette conversation ? Vous devez sûrement pouvoir éprouver le désir, ou alors, vous n'auriez pas activement cherché à me recruter pour préserver votre point de connexion. »

**Notre raisonnement n'entre pas dans tes capacités de compréhension limitées. Si un peu d'anthropomorphisme peut t'aider, nous pouvons l'accepter. Tu nous intéresses parce que tu es proche du point d'équilibre et pourtant, tu détruis cet équilibre. Tu es une anomalie.**

« Vous voulez que je vous choisisse, vous ? Que je devienne une de vos sources d'amusement, comme Severus ? »

**Tu ne peux pas nous choisir. Nous sommes le moment du choix. Ceux qui choisissent l'équilibre ne sont pas nos créatures. seuls ceux qui sont constamment tiraillés entre leurs volontés contradictoires sont à nous.**

« Écoutez, tout ça est fascinant, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Il y a une autre option, n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous ? »

**Nous ne voulons rien.**

« Oh, laissez tomber le pipeau et dites-moi juste ce que vous pensez que je dois entendre. »

**Si courageuse et si effrayée... Très bien. Si tu paies le prix qu'il doit, il restera dans l'équilibre et continuera de nous fournir un point d'ancrage.**

« Mais je ne vais pas mourir ? Vous avez dit que ma mort lui ferait embrasser les ténèbres. »

**Le prix qu'il doit n'est pas son âme. Son âme nous appartient, pour le moment. Les ténèbres n'ont aucun pouvoir dessus. Ta mort n'est pas nécessaire. Cependant, si tu échoues, ce sera une conséquence inévitable.**

« Quel prix dois-je payer ? »

**Nous l'ignorons. Tu dois négocier avec le démon.**

« Oh, génial. »

**Une dernière chose, avant que nous te laissions faire ce choix.**

« Quoi ? »

**Le démon a une dette envers toi. Cela a payé en partie le prix dû. Pour remporter ce que tu désires, tu dois t'assurer qu'il y ait un équilibre, afin d'en être débarrassée pour toujours.**

« Une dette envers moi ? Comment ça ? »

La créature ne daigna pas répondre. Hermione sentit un frisson d'amusement glisser le long de son corps tandis que la présence se dissipait, lui laissant l'impression d'être un tout petit poisson effleuré par une baleine.

Quand le salon fut à nouveau baigné de la lueur pâle du soir, elle n'eut pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé. Cela lui avait paru durer à la fois une éternité et un très court instant.

Elle fit tomber ses boucliers de protection juste à temps pour voir un autre livre dégringoler de la bibliothèque. Il atterrit avec un léger rebond sur l'assise du fauteuil de Severus.

Elle alla le prendre et en lut le titre, _Liber malorum spirituum_. Ses mains tremblaient quand elle souleva le livre. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, en se demandant si apprendre comment invoquer un démon blottie contre le corps de Severus était la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

* * *

><p>Eh bien, eh bien, les choses commencent à bouger... Bon, d'accord, pour le moment, on ne sait pas encore trop quelles sont les chances de réussite d'Hermione. Mais on a ici un comportement typique de notre héroïne : Vous avez un problème ? Trouvez une bibliothèque ! Au fait, le titre du dernier livre se traduit par "le livre des esprits mauvais".<p>

Les Balion Bardo sont une invention sortie de l'imagination d'Aurette. Une invention plutôt futée, non ? J'aime beaucoup la façon dont leur dialogue avec Hermione se déroule, et l'esprit rationnel que garde la sorcière.

Pour les chapitres suivants, n'oubliez pas que, désormais, Hermione en sait beaucoup plus que le lecteur sur ce qu'elle affronte.

Et laissez donc un petit commentaire (par exemple, à votre avis, comment se fait-il que le démon puisse avoir une dette envers Hermione ?).


	11. Négocier

Je ne suis toujours pas Rowling, ni Aurette (l'auteur original de cette histoire en anglais). Normalement, Aurette est dans mes auteurs favoris, à moins que les responsables du site finissent par clore son compte ou effacer sa fic (_Yea, Though I Walk_ en V.O.), vu qu'ils se sont lancés cette semaine dans une grande purge des histoires classées M afin de supprimer les contenus trop osés. Si vous relisez les règles du site, vous verrez que le classement M ne concerne pas ce qui est hyper violent ou pornographique (et qui relève en fait du classement MA, niveau de publication interdit ici). Après des années de tolérance, il semble que les responsables aient décidé de faire respecter plus sérieusement le règlement (ils risquent de gros ennuis judiciaires, je suppose, et c'est même étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas réagi plus tôt). Pour ma part, j'ai décidé que, dans ce récit, on restait dans quelque chose de relativement acceptable (le vocabulaire employé dans l'unique scène de sexe publiée jusqu'à présent étant assez sobre) mais je ne peux pas garantir que les responsables partageront mon avis, s'ils décident d'étendre la purge aux écrits en français. Bref, je vous conseille de sauvegarder cette histoire (et d'autres), si vous l'appréciez au point de vouloir la relire (si j'ai des ennuis, je publierai une version expurgée, même si ce serait dommage car on est très loin d'une scène de sexe racoleuse et gratuite).

Une dernière précision : l'histoire originale compte treize chapitres (eh oui, il n'en reste donc que deux après celui-ci), mais il est possible que je publie le dernier en plusieurs fois, par pure cruauté.

Bonne lecture, merci à tous les lecteurs et un grand merci à tous les commentateurs !

* * *

><p><strong>11) Négocier<strong>

Hermione prit une douche et se changea. C'était idiot, vraiment, mais cela lui donnait l'illusion de contrôler quelque chose. Elle avait désespérément besoin de cette illusion parce que les faits, durs et glaciaux, l'écrasaient de leur poids.

Le journal rapportait qu'un autre Mangemort, encore non identifié, se terrait à Ipswich quand il s'était transformé. Quarante Moldus avaient été tués avant l'arrivée des Langues-de-Plomb qui avaient mis fin au saccage. Hermione était presque paralysée à l'idée qu'en amenant Rogue au seul endroit où le ministère ne pourrait pas le trouver, elle l'avait aussi entraîné dans une zone particulièrement peuplée. Elle éprouvait aussi un certain soulagement de savoir que le ministère, en fait, savait comment gérer la situation, mais quel réconfort cela pouvait-il lui apporter si elle échouait ? Si Rogue s'échappait et que davantage de Moldus mouraient à cause d'elle ?

En savait-elle assez ? L'aimait-elle assez ? Ses sentiments étaient confus et complexes. Elle savait qu'elle l'adorait mais tout s'était passé si vite. Était-ce la bonne sorte d'amour ou un simple béguin ? C'était différent de ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Ron.

Une chose était sûre : elle allait le faire. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas de la bonne façon, elle savait différencier le juste de l'injuste et ce qui arrivait à Severus était injuste. Ça n'arriverait pas si elle pouvait l'empêcher. La mystérieuse entité qui qui s'était insinuée au milieu des livres lui avait dit que le prix à payer n'était pas l'âme du sorcier. Les recherches d'Hermione lui avaient montré que si tel était le cas, alors, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle l'aimât plus que ça. Elle n'avait besoin que de la force de ses convictions. Qu'était un Gryffondor, sinon sûr de ses convictions ?

Elle secoua la tête.

La vie était bizarre.

Cela lui prit toute la nuit et presque tout le jour suivant pour chercher ce qu'elle devrait savoir. Les livres continuèrent à tomber des étagères durant des heures et elle continua à relancer son sortilège sur Severus chaque fois qu'il commença à se dissiper. Quand les livres arrêtèrent de heurter le sol dans le salon, elle renouvela encore fois le sort et s'effondra comme une masse à côté de Severus. Elle se réveilla avec une bonne migraine et un vague goût de vieille chaussette en bouche. Elle ne s'accorda qu'une tasse de thé léger et une tranche de toast brûlée avant de retourner à ses notes. Enfin, elle décida qu'elle en savait autant qu'elle pouvait en savoir. Son maléfice du Saucisson ne garderait pas Rogue en vie pour toujours.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une heure pour rassembler ses affaires et se préparer, puis elle fut de retour dans la chambre, le regard fixé sur son ancien professeur et tout nouvel amant. Il n'était pas beau, même si sa beauté augmentait chaque jour aux yeux d'Hermione. Il ne ressemblait même pas de loin à ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans ses rêves de petite jeune fille.

Avec un reniflement de mépris, elle se dit que personne n'imaginait quelqu'un comme lui.

Rogue était bien plus que ce qu'il paraissait être. Il l'avait toujours été. Elle seule le savait. Peut-être que Lily Evans l'avait su un jour, avant de devenir une Potter. Hermione sentit une vague secrète de possessivité passer sur elle. Ce qu'il était, c'était à elle. La façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour ne laissait aucune place au doute sur les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Non seulement il l'avait marquée comme sienne, mais il s'était donné à elle pour qu'elle le retînt jusqu'à la fin sans réserve. Il n'avait rien gardé de côté. Elle se demanda s'il regretterait de s'être montré si vulnérable une fois qu'il serait sauvé. C'était une chose de déclarer ses sentiments quand on pensait qu'on allait mourir. Et c'en était une tout autre de se réveiller le lendemain en devant vivre avec les mots qu'on avait prononcés.

Elle sentit poindre la colère. Ils auraient dû avoir plus de temps. Juste quelques jours de plus et elle aurait su avec certitude, d'une façon ou d'une autre, si ce qu'elle ressentait était vraiment de l'amour ou si ce n'était encore une fois que le besoin maladif de se raccrocher à quelqu'un.

Elle essuya d'un geste les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien à gagner dans des pensées pareilles. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle allait le sauver, ou mourir en essayant. Cet homme, qui lui avait donné sa maison, qui l'avait tenue sur son épaule, qui lui avait permis de faire enfin le deuil de ce qu'elle avait perdu, cet homme méritait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.

Elle respira plusieurs fois profondément pour retrouver ses esprits, puis elle attrapa la couverture qui le couvrait et l'enleva. Caressant de la main sa poitrine durcie et froide, elle posa la paume sur son cœur.

« _Conservac Ormeum _! », lança-t-elle en serrant sa baguette. Elle observa avec surprise la noirceur s'enfuir à l'écart de sa main, comme pour éviter son contact. Elle pencha la tête et regarda la peau pâle, remarquant des détails banals comme un petit grain de beauté et un encore plus petit point rouge là où un vaisseau capillaire s'approchait de la surface du derme.

Elle sourit, même lorsque la noirceur reprit sa place au moment où elle enleva la main.

«_ Incarcerem _! », souffla-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

Elle attacha soigneusement Severus au lit avant d'annuler le maléfice du Saucisson. Elle n'utilisa pas d'_Enervatum_, dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait dormir encore pendant l'étape suivante.

Il se réveilla et inspira avec un sifflement lorsqu'elle donna un coup de bistouri sur l'intérieur de son bras gauche. Plaçant une pipette sur la blessure, elle commença à siphonner son sang contaminé. Elle sut qu'il regagnait sa lucidité, parce qu'il me mit à siffler comme un serpent.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête, pauvre petite idiote ! Écoute-moi, quoi que tu puisses croire, tu dois savoir que tu ne peux pas faire ça. Hermione, ARRÊTE ! Maudite sorcière ! Je ne suis pas un de tes foutus projets ! Hermione ! Regarde-moi, au moins ! Arrête ! Non !_ »

Ses sifflements s'interrompirent devant la résolution de la sorcière à l'ignorer, mais pas pour longtemps. Lorsque sa voix se fit entendre de nouveau, il brisa presque la détermination d'Hermione.

« _Hermione, s'il te plaît. Tu m'avais promis, bordel ! Je t'en supplie... C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux m'obliger à te supplier, putain ? Arrête ! Tu vas mourir ! Je ne..._ »

Elle l'entendit avaler sa salive, intérieurement intriguée par la façon dont elle s'était habituée à percevoir le moindre son qu'il produisait.

« _Je n'en vaux pas la peine._ »

Elle mit ses instruments de côté, soigna la blessure, puis se tourna vers lui pour le regarder en face.

« Si », murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha, l'embrassa et malgré sa colère, il leva la tête et lui rendit son baiser avec avidité, luttant contre ses liens. Quoi qu'elle ressentît pour lui, c'était un sentiment sans aucun doute puissant.

« _Tu étais l'unique joie que je pouvais emmener de l'autre côté_, dit-il quand sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller._ Pourquoi voudrais-tu me prendre ça ?_

– Je suis autant une source de joie que de culpabilité pour toi, répondit-elle en passant la main pour lui enlever des mèches de cheveux des yeux afin de mieux voir son visage désormais complètement sculpté d'ombre. Si je réussis, alors peut-être que nous pourrons effacer la culpabilité et profiter de la joie. »

Il secoua la tête. La lumière affaiblie et la noirceur de sa peau rendaient son expression difficilement lisible.

« Si j'échoue..., commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour avaler sa salive, eh bien, peut-être que nous aurons une chance d'en parler de l'autre côté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois et, avant qu'il pût lui répondre, elle le saucissonna de nouveau. Ainsi, avec un peu de chance, il ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait échoué avant de se retrouver en sécurité de l'autre côté.

Elle s'éloigna du lit et déposa précautionneusement ses affaires avant de faire disparaître les cordes qui retenaient Severus. Laissant tomber son masque, elle s'abandonna au tremblement terrifié dont elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Elle reprit ses affaires et redescendit.

Nettoyée, purifiée, l'esprit aussi clair qu'il ne le serait jamais, Hermione retenait la fiole de sang, un pinceau et sa respiration. Une erreur à partir de ce point, et elle était morte. Il n'y aurait ni bouclier ni de sort de protection, mais seulement le dessin de sang. Elle était reconnaissante aux Balion Bardo de l'avoir aidée dans ses recherches. C'eût été tout à fait elle d'utiliser les mots corrects mais pas les mots justes. Elle serait tombée dans ce piège sans leur intervention.

Elle commença à tracer un cercle sur le sol du salon. À chacun des quatre points cardinaux, elle chanta un nom :

« _Amodel est. Maimon est. Paymon est. Egion est._ »

Cela fait, elle inscrivit un pentagramme à l'intérieur du cercle, en faisant attention à l'ourlet de sa robe ouverte. À chacun des cinq sommets, elle chanta un mot :

«_ Aura_. _Umbra_. _Fidem_. _Infidelitas_. _Aequipondium_. »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle versa le reste du sang dans ses mains. Elle en répandit sur le bout de ses pieds nus avant de repousser les bords de sa robe sur sa poitrine et de presser les mains sur la peau nue qui couvrait son cœur battant. Elle savait que cette partie des opérations ne pouvait pas tourner mal. Ses recherches lui avaient montré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître le nom du démon. Il n'était pas du tout nécessaire de l'invoquer. Avec l'essence démoniaque qu'elle avait trouvée dans le sang de Severus, elle pouvait se transporter elle-même jusqu'au démon. Si Severus l'aimait vraiment, le démon ne pourrait lui faire aucun mal tant qu'elle resterait derrière la protection de son sang.

C'était un pari diablement risqué.

Elle se tint debout au centre, face au point d'équilibre, et cria :

«_ Hermione sum ! _»

Elle agrippa sa baguette, balança la tête en arrière et hurla :

«_ Venio, Daemon ! _»

La douleur la transperça tandis que le sang sur ses mains et ses pieds semblait tracer en brûlant un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle poussa un cri et entendit des milliers de cris qui lui répondirent alors que l'air autour d'elle se mettait à roussir et à fumer. Elle lutta contre cette douleur, sachant qu'elle devait garder toutes ses capacités mentales, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Elle entendit un bruit et tandis que le le salon commençait à disparaître, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Severus, jaillissant en ouvrant violemment la porte-bibliothèque, sa baguette à la main. Il n'était plus que colère sculptée dans le jais.

« Non ! Tu avais promis ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent quand elle entendit le rugissement profond de la voix du sorcier. Le démon avait finalement guéri sa gorge juste à temps pour qu'il pût la maudire de sa trahison. Elle aurait dû se rendre compte que le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur le cœur de Severus et qui l'ancrait dans cette dimension aurait le pouvoir d'éradiquer les sortilèges qu'elle avait utilisés pour le retenir dès qu'elle partirait.

Merde.

Elle le fit sortir de ses pensées, confiante dans le fait qu'il ne serait pas assez bête pour briser le cercle. Elle devait se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes que le degré de fureur qu'il allait éprouver contre elle ensuite. S'il y avait un ensuite, elle l'accueillerait volontiers.

Sa vue du salon se brouilla tandis que l'air derrière son dessin de sang commençait à vibrer de chaleur puis à brûler dans des flammes.

* * *

><p>Il lui parut se passer une éternité avant qu'elle perçût un mouvement derrière le mur de flammes. Une ombre apparut, puis une main pâle partagea les flammes comme un rideau. Un Severus aux yeux bandés s'avança et s'arrêta à la limite du cercle.<p>

Hermione fut bizarrement déçue en le voyant.

C'était lui, mais en mieux. Il se tenait devant elle, nu, les muscles saillants, une chevelure épaisse et brillante dansant autour de sa tête sous l'effet d'un vent capricieux. Sa peau était sans défaut, son teint était rose d'une santé éclatante, ses dents, dans le sourire entendu qu'il lui faisait, étaient parfaites et droites. Son sexe pendait entre ses jambes, mais commença à s'allonger sous le regard de la sorcière. C'était... eh bien, plutôt ridicule, pour être honnête. Aucun être humain n'était aussi abondamment pourvu.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda-t-elle. C'est supposé m'appâter, ça ? »

C'EST CE QUE TU POURRAIS AVOIR, répondit la créature, et cette fois encore, c'était la voix de Severus recouverte d'autres voix.

Celles-ci criaient.

« En paiement de ce que vous me devez ? répliqua-t-elle en plongeant tout de suite dans le cœur du problème et en ajoutant un ricanement. Je ne crois pas. Je le préfère tel qu'il est, merci beaucoup. »

La créature fit un sourire méprisant et même cette expression était plus formidable que sur le vrai Severus.

DÉCLARE CE QUE TU VOUDRAIS AVOIR COMME PAIEMENT ALORS, demanda-t-elle.

« Et que se passera-t-il quand je le ferai ? »

JE TE DONNERAI TON PRIX ET S'IL VAUT PLUS QUE CE QUE JE TE DOIS, TU ME PAIERAS LA DIFFÉRENCE.

« Et si c'est vous qui me devez encore quelque chose ? demanda Hermione avec un reniflement de dérision. Qu'êtes-vous prêt à me payer en plus ? »

Le démon gronda et le simulacre commença à se défaire. La peau de Severus se mit à craqueler comme du vieux parchemin et de la fumée sortit de ses narines.

La douleur qui faisait brûler le sang d'Hermione augmenta d'un cran, mais elle la repoussa, consciente que c'était autant une illusion que le sexe surdimensionné qu'elle voyait devant elle.

JE NE TE DEVRAI RIEN ! N'ESSAIE PAS DE JOUER AVEC MOI ! JE POURRAIS PRENDRE TON ÂME !

Les flammes qui entouraient le cercle moururent et révélèrent une vaste caverne pleine de stalactites qui crachaient du soufre et de rivières d'un sang qui ressemblait à de la lave. Des cris d'agonie emplissaient l'air mais Hermione ne pouvait voir personne aux environs.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sang rouge de Severus qui battait en rythme et brillait de force autour d'elle.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas », affirma-t-elle d'un ton guindé en faisant taire sa peur.

JE PRENDRAI LA SIENNE !

« Non, vous ne pouvez prendre que son corps. Son âme n'est pas à vous. Vous êtes un démon de quel niveau ? Vous n'êtes pas très intelligent. Severus va se sentir affreusement insulté quand je lui dirai. »

Le démon poussa alors un puissant hurlement et d'immenses ailes en membrane sortirent de son dos en le déchirant, empennées le long des os de couteaux rouillés. Le reste du simulacre de Severus partit en lambeaux tandis que la forme choisie par le démon en jaillissait.

Il avait quatre bras fortement musclés qui griffaient l'air autour du cercle tracé par Hermione. Il faisait trois mètres cinquante de haut, au moins, et se tenait sur des jambes massives courbées vers l'arrière comme celle d'un oiseau. De la fumée sortait en tourbillonnant de ses narines plates comme celles d'un goret, et du pus gouttait de ses dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs avant de tomber en brûlant sur le sol. Il n'avait plus d'yeux. Des flammes s'échappaient des deux trous béants. Le cuir verruqueux de son visage était coupé de deux balafres jumelles qui traversaient ce qui avait été l'emplacement des yeux.

Hermione senti ses entrailles se serrer et à cet instant, elle faillit perdre son contrôle sur tout. Seul le choc l'empêcha de faire un pas en arrière et de briser le dessin interne du pentagramme.

La peur fit revenir la douleur à mesure que l'illusion gagnait en réalité. Hermione garda un visage impassible, mais à l'intérieur, elle luttait pour se maîtriser.

« Les ailes sont très impressionnantes, dit-elle d'une voix polie. Troisième niveau, alors ? »

PETITE GARCE DE MORTELLE ! JE SUIS SONNEILLON ! QUATRIÈME DANS L'ORDRE DES TRÔNES ! JE SUIS LE SEIGNEUR DE LA HAINE ET J'AI TRENTE LÉGIONS SOUS MON COMMANDEMENT !

Hermione ne put en croire sa chance. La vanité du démon lui avait la révélation de son nom véritable sur un plateau.

« Oh ! Je vous connais ! C'est fascinant. J'ai lu des choses sur vous, vous avez été très vilain au XVIIe siècle. _La_ _haine_. Ça colle très bien. Je suis très impressionnée. Vraiment très impressionnée. »

Le démon acquiesça, apparemment calmé, et ses ailes s'ouvrirent complètement. Hermione eut la très étrange impression qu'il se pavanait.

« Alors... pardonnez ma curiosité. Pourquoi cet endroit ressemble-t-il parfaitement aux images qu'on voit partout ? Est-ce que beaucoup d'humains sont venus jusqu'ici et ont survécu ? »

NOUS NOUS PRÉSENTONS SELON UNE SYMBOLIQUE COMPRÉHENSIBLE. DANS TON CAS, LES LIEUX COMMUNS OCCIDENTAUX. NOS VÉRITABLES FORMES ANÉANTIRAIENT VOS ESPRITS.

C'EST AGAÇANT.

« Je vois. C'est raisonnable. Et très poli, si vous me permettez. Je rencontre toutes sortes d'êtres dans votre genre, ces temps-ci, et j'essaie juste de bien situer chacun. Être le Seigneur de la Haine, cela signifie-t-il que vous haïssez tout ou simplement que vous vous nourrissez de la haine que nous éprouvons ? Parce que, si c'est la seconde définition, vous devez être très occupé. »

Le démon renifla de mépris et fit tomber un caillot de pestilence qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec un gros bruit d'éclaboussure et un grésillement.

JE ME NOURRIS DE LA HAINE DE CEUX QUI FONT APPEL À MOI.

La tête massive se pencha de côté.

QUI D'AUTRE AS-TU RENCONTRÉ ? UN AUTRE DÉMON TE DOIT-IL QUELQUE CHOSE ?

« Non, il n'y a que vous et les Balion Bardo. »

Le démon renifla de la même façon, avec le même résultat.

CES SALES ENFOIRÉS DE LÂCHES.

Hermione sourit et embraya sur le sujet avec chaleur.

« Ils sont un peu lâches, n'est-ce pas ? Je les ai trouvés planqués dans des livres. »

C'EST BIEN EUX, ÇA. ILS TRAÎNENT ALENTOUR, SANS SERVIR JAMAIS À RIEN. QUE VOULAIENT-ILS ?

« Eh bien, d'après eux, ils ne veulent rien. Mais c'est clairement du mensonge, pas vrai ? Vu que de toute évidence, ils voulaient que je les aide. »

Le démon secoua la tête.

ILS NE PEUVENT PAS MENTIR. LES AUTRES NON PLUS. IL FAUDRAIT QU'ILS AIENT QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE VENTRE POUR ÇA.

« Alors, c'est un paradoxe, trop compliqué pour mon simple cerveau », répondit Hermione en soupirant.

Le démon hocha la tête, sans qu'elle comprît si c'était parce qu'il était d'accord ou parce qu'il la comprenait.

« Je peux vous poser une autre question ? »

TU PEUX. JE TROUVE CET ÉCHANGE AMUSANT, À SA FAÇON.

« Si je ne me suis pas trompée dans mes recherches, tous les Mangemorts vous sont liés par l'accord que vous avec passé avec Tom Jedusor. Comment comptiez-vous posséder plus d'un Mangemort à la fois ? »

Il émit un rire, un son désolant qui résonna fortement, et se leva. Il étendit largement ses bras et se sépara en plusieurs démons, chacun différent du précédent. Ceux-ci se séparèrent également jusqu'à ce qu'il y eût une véritable foule devant Hermione, croissant à une vitesse exponentielle. Le démon frappa dans ses mains et tous les autres l'imitèrent. L'air claqua avec un bruit assourdissant.

JE COMMANDE TRENTE LÉGIONS, répéta-t-il avec une fierté manifeste.

« Impressionnant », répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Le bruit d'une succion humide accompagna la réintégration de la légion. Il ne fallut qu'un moment pour que ne restât que l'original.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

« Oui, bon. Merci d'avoir répondu. Pour en revenir à notre problème... »

NOTRE PROBLÈME EST SIMPLE. COMME TU LE SAIS, J'AI UNE DETTE ENVERS TOI. CETTE SITUATION ME RÉPUGNE. TU DOIS ME DIRE CE QUE TU DÉSIRES ET M'EN LIBÉRER.

« Oui, mais il faut encore que nous mettions les choses au clair. Si je vous donne mon prix, et que c'est moins que ce que vous me devez, vous ne serez pas libéré. »

Le démon rugit et tempêta tout autour du cercle, faisant trembler le sol sous les pieds d'Hermione. Elle faillit faire un pas pour garder l'équilibre avant de se rendre compte que c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fît. L'illusion s'évapora aussitôt qu'elle eût compris.

« C'est très malin, dit-elle avec admiration, mais c'est de la triche. Évidemment, il fallait s'y attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Pas mal ! »

De nouveau, elle s'étonna du point auquel le démon était sensible à la flatterie. Il se rengorgea avec fierté, puis, soudain, se transforma à nouveau en Severus nu.

JE POURRAIS T'OFFRIR UNE VIE ENTIÈRE DE SERVICE SOUS CETTE FORME, dit-il en se caressant. UNE MORT NATURELLE ET PAS D'AUTRES CONSÉQUENCES QUE CE QUE TU AURAS PROVOQUÉ PAR AILLEURS. À TA MORT, TU IRAS OÙ TU L'AURAS MÉRITÉ.

Elle contrôla son frisson de dégoût. Clairement, le Seigneur de la Haine n'avait pas l'ombre d'une idée de ce qu'une femme pouvait trouver attirant, et pourtant, il s'efforçait manifestement d'être raisonnable.

« Certes, mais après quelque temps en compagnie de ça, répondit-elle en désignant son membre prodigieux, je soupçonne que les causes naturelles de la mort surviendraient plus vite que je n'aimerais et je doute que j'irais où j'en ai l'intention. »

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui n'avait pas l'air naturel sur le visage de Severus.

Il claqua des doigts et de l'or commença à pleuvoir d'un plafond invisible, s'empilant rapidement autour du cercle.

TU POURRAIS PRENDRE TOUTE CETTE RICHESSE ET PASSER TA VIE À FAIRE DES BONNES ŒUVRES. CELA T'ASSURERAIT CERTAINEMENT UNE PLACE AU CIEL.

« Ce serait splendide, répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent. Cependant, on ne peut pas acheter sa place au ciel. Ça fait partie des règles. »

Le démon grogna et claqua encore des doigts. l'or disparut sans un bruit.

DIS-MOI ALORS, dit-il avec une évidente frustration, CE QUE, À TON AVIS, VAUT UNE PARTIE DE L'ÂME DE TOM JEDUSOR.

On y était.

Le Horcruxe.

Tom Jedusor devait son âme au démon et avait essayé de tricher. Hermione avait détruit un des morceaux qui l'aurait empêché de payer le prix dû.

Une lumière de compréhension se fit sur le visage de la sorcière, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de plaisir.

Le démon se rendit compte de son erreur et hurla de rage, retournant à sa forme naturelle.

GARCE ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE TU PEUX ME PIÉGER ET T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA ?

« Ce n'était pas un piège ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais quelle était ma partie de la dette ! C'est vous qui êtes parti de cette idée ! Comment va Voldemort, d'ailleurs, demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté. Est-ce qu'il est content d'avoir ce qu'il mérite ? J'espère vraiment que vous lui faites payer son arrogance démesurée. Lui, pour le coup, avait eu l'intention de vous tromper, après tout. »

La colère du démon s'évanouit avec ce nouveau sujet. Franchement, il n'était pas bien intelligent.

IL SOUFFRE.

Il prononça cette phrase en caressant son phallus démoniaque, et Hermione ne savait pas si elle avait davantage envie de triompher ou de compatir.

CET IDIOT A APPELÉ SES FIDÈLES À SE RASSEMBLER DEPUIS LES DIFFÉRENTES FOSSES POUR TENTER DE MONTER UNE RÉVOLTE. IL CROYAIT QU'IL SERAIT UN ÊTRE D'UNE CERTAINE IMPORTANCE EN ENFER. LE MAÎTRE DES MENSONGES EST VENU EN PERSONNE POUR LUI APPRENDRE SON INSIGNIFIANCE. MAINTENANT, IL PASSE SES JOURNÉES À HURLER SOUS LE FOUET, LORSQU'IL N'EST PAS... DE SERVICE.

Hermione ne put empêcher un large sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage. Elle se reprit. Les portes de l'Enfer n'étaient pas le lieu idéal pour se livrer à des sentiments revanchards. Elle secoua la tête.

« Et puis-je vous demander ce que deviennent les Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus contenue.

IL N'EST PAS ICI. IL EST ASSIS ET IL ATTEND. QUANT À SA FEMME, ELLE TIENT LE FOUET DE TOM JEDUSOR.

« Oh ! Quelle justice ! »

Le démon étira ses ailes en manière de haussement d'épaules.

C'EST NOTRE FONCTION, NON ? ELLE NE RESTERA PAS ICI LONGTEMPS, CEPENDANT. ELLE REJOINDRA BIENTÔT SON COMPAGNON POUR ATTENDRE LE SOLDE DE TOUT COMPTE.

« Vraiment ? J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait vendu son âme pour son fils. »

ELLE L'A FAIT. C'EST UNE NÉGOCIATRICE HORS PAIR. ELLE ASSURE VOLONTAIREMENT SON SERVICE, MAIS PAS POUR UNE MINUTE DE PLUS QUE LE TEMPS CONSENTI.

Il ramena ses ailes contre son dos.

BON. REVENONS À NOTRE PROPRE NÉGOCIATION. TU M'AS DONNÉ UNE PARTIE D'ÂME. JE PEUX TE DONNER UNE PARTIE D'ÂME OU SON ÉQUIVALENT. ES-TU D'ACCORD ?

« D'accord, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Est-ce que relâcher votre emprise sur la corps de Severus Rogue aurait la même valeur qu'avoir détruit un Horcruxe ? Après tout, il n'y a aucun moyen que vous récupériez son âme et si vous prenez les commandes de son corps, vous n'aurez que quelques courts instants de liberté avant de vous retrouver aussitôt ici. Ça n'a pas tellement l'air de valoir le coup. En fait, on pourrait aller même dire qu'y toucher si peu de temps est un tourment que n'importe qui préférerait éviter. »

Le démon s'accroupit jusqu'à reposer sur ses quatre poings fermés. Il pressa son visage contre le mur invisible au-dessus du cercle.

LEURS CORPS SONT À MOI. JEDUSOR M'A PROMIS DE ME DONNER SES SOUS-FIFRES QUAND IL N'EN AURAIT PLUS L'USAGE. POUR LE MOMENT, J'AI TUÉ SOIXANTE-DIX-NEUF INNOCENTS DANS LE BREF LAPS DE TEMPS QUE J'AI PASSÉ LÀ-HAUT. VOILÀ QUELQUE CHOSE QUI ME DONNERA DE LA SATISFACTION JUSQU'À LA FIN DU MONDE.

La convoitise évidente qu'Hermione pouvait lire sur le visage du démon lui glaça le sang. La fierté qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir vaincu son adversaire dans une joute verbale se dissipa quand elle comprit à quel point la créature qui lui faisait face était dépravée et dépourvue d'humanité.

AVOIR LA LIBERTÉ DE TUER UNE FOIS SEULEMENT ENCORE EN VAUDRAIT LA PEINE.

Elle ravala sa peur et redressa le menton.

« Vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion. Vous savez que le ministère est déjà en train de mettre à l'isolement les... sous-fifres. Vous ne pourrez tuer personne d'autre que Severus et pour lui, c'est un processus complètement passif. C'est satisfaisant, ça ? Parce que je peux vous dire qu'il est déjà sous observation. Vous vous réveillerez dans son corps, enfermé dans un endroit d'où vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper et ils vous détruiront avant que vous ayez pu seulement prendre vos repères. »

Le démon grommela, visiblement mécontent.

ILS NE PEUVENT PAS ME RETENIR, dit-il sans conviction.

« Ils ne savaient pas ce que vous étiez, à l'hôpital. Seul Severus savait comment vous gérer. Maintenant, tout le monde est au courant. Dites-moi que vous ne pouvez pas sentir la perte des autres. »

C'était un pari, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont le ministère avait traité les autres Mangemorts. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait se fier, c'était le regard qu'avait eu Kingsley et qui l'avait fait partir au pas de course, tirant Rogue à sa suite comme un cerf-volant.

« Vous ne tiendrez pas cinq minutes. »

Le démon pencha la tête plus près, tâchant de passer son groin à travers les protections d'Hermione.

TU MENS. JE PEUX LE SENTIR.

« Êtes-vous prêt à tout miser là-dessus ? Savez-vous quelle partie de mes propos est un mensonge ? Ce morceau de l'âme de Tom Jedusor, continua-t-elle en serrant les poings, aurait suffi pour vous priver de toute son âme pour l'éternité. Peut-être bien que je n'ai pas tué cet homme, mais je l'ai empêché de vous rouler. Vous avez une dette envers moi. »

TON HOMME EST LE DERNIER SOUS-FIFRE QUI RESTE. ON M'A INDÛMENT PRIVÉ DES AUTRES. ÇA FAIT MONTER SA VALEUR.

« Il n'a aucune valeur. Vous allez prendre son corps et mourir pour ça sans rien y gagner. Si vous le prenez, votre dette ne sera pas effacée, et je connais votre nom. Je donnerai votre nom à tous ceux envers qui vous avez une dette. Et vous serez forcé de porter le fardeau de les servir eux aussi. Que valent cinq minutes de liberté à côté de ça ? »

Il recula et fit demi-tour, frappant le sol de ses poings et lacérant l'air de sa queue. Il se retourna rapidement et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, baissant le visage vers Hermione.

TRÈS BIEN, HUMAINE. JE VAIS RENONCER À SON CORPS. CELA VAUT LE PRIX D'UN MORCEAU D'ÂME DE TOM JEDUSOR. C'EST ÉGAL.

Il se pencha et soupira, soufflant une bouffée d' air brûlant contre la barrière créée par le sang de Severus.

DÉCLARE CE QUE TU VEUX.

Hermione s'affaissa presque de soulagement. Se dressant de toute sa propre hauteur, elle parla d'une voix forte.

« Sonneillon, je veux la vie de Severus Rogue. Je veux que vos droits sur lui soient défaits pour toujours, comme paiement pour le Horcruxe que j'ai détruit. Faites cela et vous serez libéré de votre dette envers moi. »

Le démon poussa un cri et les cheveux d'Hermione se dressèrent sur sa tête quand elle se rendit compte que c'était un ci de triomphe. Elle avait fait une erreur. Son esprit repassa la discussion en boucle. Qu'avait-elle manqué ? Qu'avait-elle oublié ?

Quand elle s'en souvint, elle se mit à trembler.

Le démon se pencha à nouveau et pressa son visage aveugle contre les protections.

MAIS NOUS NE SOMMES PAS EXACTEMENT QUITTES POUR AUTANT, N'EST-CE PAS, PETITE ? TU AS CRU QUE J'ÉTAIS UN IMBÉCILE, HEIN ? SI IMBUE DE TOI-MÊME, MAIS C'EST TROP TARD, MAINTENANT. TU AS INVOQUÉ MON NOM, QUE JE T'AI DONNÉ. TES MOTS TE LIENT. TA REQUÊTE A ÉTÉ DÉCLARÉE, ET JE L'ACCEPTE. À PRÉSENT, IL NE NOUS RESTE PLUS QU'À NOUS ACCORDER SUR LA FAÇON DONT TU VAS SOLDER LE RESTE DE TA DETTE. APRÈS TOUT, J'AI DÉJÀ PAYÉ MA PART, N'EST-CE PAS ? TU M'AS BLESSÉ SANS EN SUBIR LES CONSÉQUENCES, HEIN ?

Hermione fixa ses orbites vides et hocha lentement la tête.

« Vous m'avez fait quelque chose pour me faire oublier ça pendant que nous parlions, n'est-ce pas ? »

JE NE PEUX RIEN TE FAIRE TANT QUE SON CŒUR TE RESTE FIDÈLE.

« Néanmoins... »

Il sourit et l'effet que cela produisit sur son visage était abominable.

CEPENDANT, JE PEUX ME FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE À MOI-MÊME. OUI, J'AI MIS EN PLACE UNE DISTRACTION SUR MON VISAGE POUR QUE ÇA SE VOIT MOINS. JE L'AI FAIT APRÈS QUE TU T'ES DISTRAITE TOI-MÊME AVEC TA SOI-DISANT INTELLIGENCE. C'EST TOI QUI ES EN TORT.

« Et si je pars sans payer de contrepartie ? »

SI TU ANNULES NOTRE ACCORD, TU RENONCES À LA DETTE QUE JE TE DEVAIS. JE VIENDRAI M'EMPARER DE LUI ET JE TE POURSUIVRAI. TU T'ES ATTACHÉE À SON CORPS, PAUVRE FOLLE. QUEL QUE SOIT LE TEMPS QUE J'AURAI À MA DISPOSITION, JE SERAI EN MESURE DE VOYAGER LE LONG DU LIEN QUI TE RELIE À LUI. JE M'EMPARERAI DE TOI AUSSI. IL N'Y A NULLE PART OÙ TU PUISSES TE CACHER DE MOI.

Elle s'effondra. Comment pouvait-elle s'être montrée aussi incroyablement bête ? Elle repoussa ses émotions de côté. Elle connaissait les règles avant de venir. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Severus souffrît parce qu'elle n'avait pas su jouer le jeu comme il fallait.

« D'accord. »

D'ACCORD ?

« Oui, _d'accord_. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Le démon pencha la tête de côté.

JE M'ATTENDAIS À DAVANTAGE DE.. TERREUR.

« Je suis effrayée. Je suis désolée si c'est un peu décevant. Je crois que j'ai utilisé la plus grande partie à ma capacité à être lâchement terrorisée quand j'étais à la poursuite de l'âme de Jedusor. Au bout d'un certain temps, se sentir terrifié ne devient plus qu'une sensation banale, vous voyez ? »

Le démon ouvrit et referma ses quatre poings.

NON. JE NE VOIS PAS. À CAUSE DE TOI.

Elle pâlit.

« Désolée, j'ai mal choisi mes mots. »

IL EST TEMPS DE PAYER, déclara le démon d'une voix terrible. TU DOIS BRISER LE CERCLE POUR METTRE FIN À CETTE CONVERSATION.

« Quel est le prix ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure brisé.

LE PRIX POUR LA DETTE QUE TU ME DOIS ENCORE ? OU CELUI POUR TON ORGUEIL DÉMESURÉ ? TU AURAIS DÛ T'EN INQUIÉTER AVANT D'INVOQUER MON NOM. MAINTENANT, TU ES DANS L'OBLIGATION DE PAYER LE PRIX QUE JE FIXE, QUEL QU'IL SOIT.

Il se caressa à nouveau.

JE TE TROUVE AMUSANTE. JE PENSE QUE JE VAIS TE GARDER DANS LE COIN POUR JOUER PENDANT UN ÂGE OU DEUX.

« Il ne me laissera pas payer ça, rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ils trouvera un moyen de vous détruire si vous me faites rester ici. »

C'EST CE QU'IL ESSAIE DE FAIRE DEPUIS QUE TU ES ICI, répondit le démon en riant. ENCORE À L'INSTANT, IL TENTE DE M'INVOQUER, MAIS IL S'AFFAIBLIT À CHAQUE FOIS QU'IL LANCE UN SORTILÈGE DE MAGIE NOIRE. D'UN MOMENT À L'AUTRE, IL METTRA SA VIE EN DANGER ET JE NE POURRAI PLUS REMPLIR MA PART DE NOTRE ACCORD.

« Vous ne devez pas le laisser faire ! Nous n'avons pas d'accord s'il meurt ! »

OH, IL N'Y A PAS D'URGENCE. LE TEMPS S'ÉCOULE DIFFÉREMMENT ICI. TU AS TOUT LE TEMPS DU MONDE POUR DÉCIDER DE PAYER HONORABLEMENT OU DE T'ENFUIR POUR MOURIR COMME UN CHIEN.

Hermione entoura son ventre de ses bras, sa bêtise lui donnait la nausée.

JE SENS QUE TA RÉSOLUTION FAIBLIT. PEUT-ÊTRE VOUDRAIS-TU UN PETIT RAPPEL DE CE QUI EST EN JEU ?

Le démon leva un bras qui disparut en s'étendant dans l'espace. Quand il le ramena, Hermione hurla.

Severus se balançait au bout de la main du démon, suspendu par la nuque, un feu rouge bouillant le long de son corps, en rythme avec les battements rapides de son cœur.

* * *

><p>En guise de note, une leçon de latin :<br>« _Conservac Ormeum _! » = répartition curieuse des mots pour « _Conserva cor meum _! » : « Protège mon cœur ! »  
>«<em> Aura<em>. _Umbra_. _Fidem_. _Infidelitas_. _Aequipondium_. » : « Lumière. Ombre. Fidélité. Infidélité. Équilibre. » (il y a un contresens sur _aura_, qui signifie en fait _brise_ _légère_ mais qui a dû être employé par l'auteur à cause du sens d'_émanation __lumineuse_ qu'a le mot _aura_ en anglais comme en français et qui vient de l'évolution tardive du terme)  
>« <em>Hermione sum ! <em>» : « Je suis Hermione ! »  
>«<em> Venio, <em>_Daemon ! _» : « J'arrive, démon ! »

Alors, aviez-vous pensé au Horcruxe détruit par Hermione ? Je trouve que c'est une excellente exploitation du livre de Rowling. Bon, évidemment, certains trouveront sans doute que ces histoires de démon, c'est un peu trop, mais Aurette parvient à rendre le truc crédible dans le cadre de la série et la façon dont Hermione garde la tête sur les épaules et reste terre-à-terre fait passer l'ensemble sans difficultés. Enfin, c'est mon avis !

Pour le problème des yeux du démon, je vous renvoie à la scène dans l'hôpital, au chapitre 7 (je crains que beaucoup aient oublié ce passage, depuis le temps) : Hermione a réussi à les lui crever et apparemment, il lui en veut terriblement (et il est bien décidé à lui faire payer le prix d'une telle offense).

Et sinon, une remarque sur cette négociation plutôt hors du commun ? Vos angoisses et espoirs pour ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite (parce que bon, là, nos deux héros sont assez mal barrés, avouons-le) ? Votre réaction au sort réservé à Tom Jedusor et aux Malefoy ? Votre désespoir à l'idée de perdre plein de vos histoires favorites qui risquent d'être supprimées ?


	12. Équilibrer

Mon nom n'est pas J.K. Rowling, et mon pseudonyme n'est pas Aurette (l'auteur original de cette histoire en anglais). Je traduis, c'est tout !

Bonne lecture, merci à tous les lecteurs et un grand merci à tous les commentateurs !

* * *

><p><strong>12) Équilibrer<strong>

Severus avait l'air amaigri, suspendu à la main du démon, vêtu de son seul pantalon de pyjama. Sa peau était noire, sèche et déshydratée, ses muscles paraissaient réduits comme s'il était en train de se consumer de l'intérieur. Cependant, la force de sa magie était perceptible tandis qu'il concentrait son attention sur le sort de soumission, malgré le fait qu'il avait été capturé par le démon qu'il tentait de soumettre.

Le démon le secoua et le feu rouge mourut. Cela ne sembla pas perturber Severus il leva simplement sa baguette et cria :

«_ Avada_ _Kedavra _! »

Hermione frémit au son de sa voix mais le jet vert traversa le dos verruqueux du démon et se dissipa.

IMBÉCILE ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME SOUMETTRE OU ME TUER AVEC TES PETITS TOURS DE MAGIE ! PAS ICI ! C'EST MON ROYAUME !

« Tu ne peux pas la prendre ! Je ne donne pas mon accord à cette négociation ! »

TON ACCORD N'EST PAS NÉCESSAIRE. C'EST ENTRE LA FEMME ET MOI. TU N'ES QU'UNE RÉCOMPENSE POSSIBLE. ET PAS UNE RÉCOMPENSE PARTICULIÈREMENT INTÉRESSANTE SI J'AI MON MOT À DIRE.

Il porta le sorcier à son visage puis se tourna vers Hermione.

CET HOMME VAUT-IL TOUT CELA, POUR TOI ? SON ODEUR N'EST PAS TELLEMENT IMPRESSIONNANTE.

Rogue donna un coup de pied dans la morve du démon, avant de lancer un sortilège d'Explosion dessus.

Hermione regarda, impuissante, la créature agiter Rogue comme une poupée de chiffon. Aussitôt qu'il ne fut plus secoué, le sorcier sortit un couteau en argent de la ceinture de son pyjama, avec la main qui était encore libre, et plongea l'arme dans le bras du démon. Ce dernier poussa un cri de colère et Rogue tomba, pour être immédiatement attrapé par un autre bras. Suspendu la tête en bas par la jambe, il se tordit jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir Hermione. Il lui jeta un regard de fureur totale en levant sa baguette.

Le démon lui prit le bras, envoyant le jet vert dans la mauvaise direction. Severus poussa un cri de frustration et entama une litanie de menaces sans fondement. La créature lui frappa la nuque avec sa troisième main, pour le faire taire.

J'AURAIS DÛ ATTENDRE PLUS LONGTEMPS AVANT DE SOIGNER SA VOIX.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et brandit Severus vers elle en le tenant par un bras et une jambe.

ES-TU CERTAINE QUE TU VEUX SAUVER CET HOMME ? IL VIENT DE TENTER DE TE TUER, dit-il en sortant la dague de son avant-bras pour la jeter au loin.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs inspirations pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

« En me tuant, il m'aurait libérée de notre accord, répondit-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions bouillonnantes. Il ne veut pas que je serve en Enfer. »

Severus tourna la tête pour la voir et son expression lui brisa le cœur.

« Il m'aime, dit-elle. Et je l'aime »

À cet instant, elle savait qu'elle pensait le mot dans toutes ses nuances possibles. Il la regarda avec une immense déception. Le démon émit un gargouillement de dérision.

ET ALORS ? MAINTENANT QU'IL EST ICI, JE POURRAIS TOUT SIMPLEMENT LE GARDER AUSSI. TU NE PEUX PAS T'ÉCHAPPER S'IL EST ICI. TU ES LIÉE À LUI. IDIOTE.

Severus attaqua de nouveau la créature en lui jetant des maléfices, pliant le poignet pour viser toute partie du corps démoniaque qui se présentait. En vain.

Quand il tourna sa baguette contre lui-même, le démon se mit à le tirer dans deux directions opposées par sa cheville et son poignet. Rogue ouvrit la bouche et cira en silence. Les tendons de son cou ressortaient comme des cordes et sa poitrine s'alourdissait quand il inspirait de l'air pour crier encore.

Tout l'indifférence qu'Hermione avait cultivée au long de l'échange s'évapora en un instant. La douleur qui s'était accumulée dans son sang explosa en une brûlure et elle hurla.

« Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle au démon en pointant sur lui sa baguette bien qu'elle sût que c'était irrationnel. Nous avons un accord ! Si vous le tuez, cet accord est caduc ! Je ne vous libérerai jamais de votre dette et vous passerez l'éternité à me la devoir, à moi et à mes descendants ! Les autres envers qui vous avez une dette vous tourmenteront aussi ! Je leur donnerai votre nom à tous, Harry, et Ron, et Neville ! Ils vous invoqueront pour leur torcher le cul ! Ils vous obligeront à chanter des berceuses à leurs bébés ! Laissez-le tranquille ! »

Le démon ne s'arrêta pas. Il y eut un bruit à la rendre malade lorsque le bras de Rogue fut déboîté et que sa baguette lui tomba de la main.

« J'accepte ! cria-t-elle. Quel que soit le prix, je paierai ! »

Le démon s'arrêta aussitôt. Il balança Rogue en l'air et le rattrapa de ses quatre mains, lui serrant le dos contre sa poitrine.

Rogue pendait entre ses bras, lançant à Hermione une regard de défaite. Il secouait tristement la tête et ses lèvres formaient continuellement le mot «_ Non _».

« Pouvez-vous arranger son bras ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur la forme horrible de son épaule.

TU VEUX QU'UN DÉMON LE GUÉRISSE ? VOILÀ ENCORE AUTRE CHOSE.

« C'est vrai. Alors, pouvez-vous simplement tirer encore sur son bras ? Vous allez aimer : ça va lui faire mal, croyez-moi. »

Le démon sourit et tira un coup sur le bras de Rogue. Il y eut un autre bruit à retourner l'estomac et le bras se replaça dans la bonne cavité. Severus s'évanouit.

ÇA N'A PAS DURÉ AUSSI LONGTEMPS QUE J'AURAIS AIMÉ. JE DEVRAIS PEUT-ÊTRE RECOMMENCER, s'interrogea le démon.

« Non ! cria-t-elle. Nous avons fini, là. Laissez-le tranquille. »

Il renonça à son évaluation de la poupée de chiffon qu'il tenait en mains.

D'ACCORD.

Le monstre écrasa Severus contre sa poitrine et Hermione regarda la noirceur quitter le corps du sorcier, révélant la peau pâle et cireuse de Rogue. Sa lèvre saignait là où il avait mordu dedans et des marques rouges qui promettaient de devenir de mauvais hématomes se voyaient sur son bras et son cou. En plein dans sa poitrine, juste au-dessus du cœur, brillait la marque de la main d'Hermione, là où elle avait lié son cœur au sien.

Le démon jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue avant de le rejeter dans le néant. Hermione essuya les larmes de son visage.

« Sa baguette. Il l'a apportée avec lui, vous devez la lui rendre. »

IL A APPORTÉ CES LARMES AUSSI, ET MAINTENANT, ELLES SONT TOUTES SUR MOI. VEUX-TU QUE JE LES LUI RENDE AUSSI ?

« Faites pas chier », rétorqua-t-elle.

Il recula devant cet accès d'humeur, mais prit la baguette et la jeta dans le trou qu'il avait crée dans l'air. Il souleva le couteau et le jeta également.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'avoir poignardé », le menaça-t-elle.

Le démon se baissa pour amener son visage massif au niveau de celui d'Hermione.

OU QUOI, PETITE ? QUE FERAS-TU ? TU NE SAURAS PAS CE QU'IL EN EST À MOINS DE RETOURNER DANS TA DIMENSION ET À CE MOMENT-LÀ, TU AURAS PAYÉ LE PRIX. JE T'AI DONNÉ CET HOMME POUR LE HORCRUXE. MAIS JE T'AVAIS D'ABORD DONNÉ MES YEUX QUAND NOUS NOUS SOMMES BATTUS À L'HÔPITAL. J'AI ACCEPTÉ CETTE PERTE COMME PAIEMENT POUR DIMINUER LE POIDS DE CE QUE JE TE DEVAIS.

Il sourit, montrant rangée sur rangée de méchantes dents.

MAINTENANT, C'EST TOI QUI ME DOIS QUELQUE CHOSE. ÉPARGNE-MOI TES MENACES. JE NE PENSE PAS QUE TU SERAS JAMAIS EN MESURE DE M'IMPOSER UNE RÉTRIBUTION. JE VAIS TE FAIRE CRIER. TU ME SUPPLIERAS, M'IMPLORERAS, HURLERAS À L'AIDE MAIS TU NE RECEVRAS RIEN. TU VAS ME DONNER CE QUE JE DÉSIRE.

Il leva une main et l'ouvrit vers elle en un geste moqueur de courtoisie.

VIENS, MAINTENANT. IL EST TEMPS DE PAYER.

Elle frissonna et acquiesça. S'agrippant à sa baguette comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle leva un pied pour sortir du centre de l'étoile.

_**UNE CONVOCATION A ÉTÉ LANCÉE.**_

Hermione regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de la voix profonde et musicale. Elle reposa soigneusement son pied à sa place.

NON ! IL N'Y A PAS BESOIN DE CONVOCATION ! NOUS AVONS UN ACCORD SANS DÉTOURS ! JE ME SUIS MONTRÉ PLUS QU'HONORABLE.

_**UNE CONVOCATION A ÉTÉ LANCÉE.**_

Hermione pencha la tête de côté, confuse, tandis que le démon ne décolérait pas et balayait violemment le sol de sa queue tout en frappant l'air de ses ailes.

TRÈS BIEN, cracha-t-il.

La caverne de soufre où ils se trouvaient disparut dans une étendue sans fin de néant. La seule chose qu'on pouvait distinguer était le cercle rouge brillant fait du sang de Severus. Pour le reste, il n'y avait rien : pas de sol, pas de plafond, pas de brouillard, pas de vapeurs tourbillonnantes. Rien qu'une lumière diffuse.

Elle regarda le démon et ne trouva que le Severus aux yeux couverts d'un bandeau. Il était complètement noir, maintenant, comme il l'avait été lorsque la noirceur s'était emparée de son corps. Il était vêtu de robes noires, et pourtant, c'était clairement la même forme que celle que le démon avait prise au début lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Il était plus masculin, plus musclé, et sonnait faux.

POURQUOI VOUS MÊLEZ-VOUS DE CETTE AFFAIRE ? demanda le démon d'un ton hargneux en regardant au-delà d'Hermione avec son visage bandé.

Elle se tourna et vit les Balion Bardo, qui se tenaient tranquillement sur le côté. Gris, de la tête aux pieds. Et de nouveau, ce Severus avait l'air androgyne.

_**NOUS AVONS UN INTÉRÊT.**_

Elle se tourna encore : ce n'étaient pas les Balion Bardo qui avaient parlé.

Un troisième Severus se trouvait derrière elle. Celui-ci était d'un blanc éblouissant et c'était la source de la lumière dans le néant. Elle ne pouvait pas le distinguer clairement dans cette clarté aveuglante, même en plissant les yeux. Sa bouche s'assécha et elle éprouva le soudain besoin de s'agenouiller. Il se tourna vers elle et elle sentit la chaleur de son regard bienveillant comme un chaste baiser.

VOUS AVEZ TOUJOURS UN INTÉRÊT. ÇA NE VEUT RIEN DIRE POUR MOI, cracha le démon. ELLE EST VENUE DE SON PROPRE CHEF.

Les Balion Bardo prirent la parole :

**Et elle paiera le prix de son propre chef. C'est le prix que nous voulons renforcer. Tu as utilisé une ruse dans les négociations, ouvrant ainsi la voie à un arbitrage. Il y aura un équilibre.**

VOTRE PRÉCIEUX ÉQUILIBRE NE SIGNIFIE RIEN ! VOUS VOUS MÊLEZ DE MES AFFAIRES !

**Non. l'accord est conclu. Les termes sont acceptés. Cependant, le prix que tu demandes dépasse tes droits. Il doit y avoir un équilibre.**

D'ACCORD ! cracha le démon. ALORS JE DEMANDE L'APPLICATION DES RÈGLES ANCIENNES.

_**CELA TE CONVIENT-IL ?**_ demanda l'ange à Hermione.

« Que sont ces règles anciennes ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

**Œil pour œil**, l'informèrent les Balion Bardo.

Hermione regarda le démon qui portait un bandeau déchiré que les yeux de Severus et avala difficilement sa salive. Au fond d'elle-même, elle l'avait deviné. Elle pensa à l'homme qui avait essayé de la tuer pour lui éviter ce sort et sut qu'il en valait la peine. Elle inclina la tête et murmura : « Oui. »

Le démon cria de triomphe et leva la main, tenant une réplique grossière du couteau en argent de Severus.

ALORS, VIENS À MOI, PETITE, ET PAIE LE PRIX.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Severus angélique, qui avait l'air triste, blessé et pourtant... fier.

Elle fit un pas en avant et le cercle de sang dans lequel elle s'était tenue siffla et cracha en se détruisant avant de disparaître dans un hurlement caverneux. Un léger gémissement de terreur lui échappa, et elle entendit le ricanement du Severus démoniaque.

Celui-ci l'attrapa, lui mettant le sang en feu. Son monde explosa de douleur quand le couteau lui entailla le visage. Elle hurla. Elle criait encore quand ce fut fini et qu'elle leva les mains vers son visage en sang. Ses cris ne cessèrent pas tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du démon jusqu'à heurter un autre corps. La douleur était insupportable, la souffrance la paralysait. Elle ne diminuait pas maintenant que c'était fini.

Des mains vinrent se poser contre les siennes avec douceur et bienveillance et la remplirent de la chaleur de leurs soins. La douleur disparut et elle put sentir le sang sécher et s'effriter sous ses doigts.

_**C'EST FAIT.**_

NON ! rugit le démon. VOUS AVEZ TRICHÉ ! BANDE DE SALAUDS, VOUS TRICHEZ À CHAQUE FOIS ! LA DOULEUR DEVAIT FAIRE PARTIE DU PRIX À PAYER ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ À FAIRE ? ELLE NE CROIT MÊME PAS EN VOUS !

_**N'EST-CE PAS ASSEZ QU'ELLE SOIT AVEUGLE ?**_

NON ! JE SUIS PLUS QU'AVEUGLE ! PERSONNE NE SE SOUCIE DE MA DOULEUR À MOI !

_**MON FRÈRE, TU DÉSIRES TA DOULEUR.**_

CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ !

Elle sentit un mouvement d'air juste avant de sentir les coups que le démon lui mettait sur les oreilles. Des pics de douleur jumeaux la transpercèrent et elle devint sourde. Elle se saisit la tête à deux mains et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, finalement débordée et hystérique.

Des mains se baissèrent vers elle pour la relever. Elles étaient froides, impersonnelles, et la laissèrent aller dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds avant de lui écarter les mains afin de se poser au-dessus de ses oreilles et de lui tenir la tête.

**Il y aura un équilibre. Le prix a été fixé. Le prix est payé. La convocation est à son terme. Allez.**

Hermione sanglota en entendant la voix et sentit des larmes sortir de ses orbites vides et couler le long de son visage. Elle frémit quand elle perçut le mouvement d'air qui accompagna les deux grands bruits de disparition.

**Ils sont partis. c'est fait. Tu nous plais, Hermione Granger. Va. Vis ta vie. Tu as réussi.**

« Et Severus ? »

**Il vivra la sienne. Quant à savoir s'il préservera le point de connexion, ce n'est pas connu. Une fois qu'il saura que tu es hors de danger, il devra choisir entre ton amour ou ta trahison. Nous ne savons pas de quel côté il inclinera.**

Le cœur d'Hermione donna un coup lent et douloureux à ces mots.

« Est-ce que je reverrai un jour ? »

**Regrettes-tu déjà l'accord que tu as conclu ?**

« Pas s'il vit », répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

**Tes yeux sont perdus pour toujours, mais tout le monde n'en a pas besoin pour voir.**

Elle soupira. Elle avait à peine la force de tenir debout, alors causer philosophie...

« Merci. D'avoir arrangé mes oreilles. »

**Il y a un prix. Les représentants de la Lumière ont dépassé leur devoir. C'est dur pour eux d'être à proximité de la souffrance. Il a fallu restaurer l'équilibre. Souviens-toi de ceci : si un des autres à qui Sonneillon doit une dette demande que ce que tu as perdu te soit rendu, c'est Severus Rogue qui devra payer pour cette rupture de contrat. Comprends-tu ?**

Elle hocha la tête, même si elle ne comprenait pas complètement.

« Comment puis-je quitter cet endroit ? »

**Tu as déjà prévu un point d'ancrage. Laisse faire.**

« Est-ce que je vous rencontrerai à nouveau ? »

**Non. En ce qui te concerne, l'équilibre était temporaire. Être prise entre deux actions est un anathème pour ta nature.**

« Oh. »

**Adieu, Hermione Granger.**

« Au revoir », répondit-elle en tournant la tête avec l'espoir absurde d'un dernier regard.

Elle sentit une autre disparition et le mouvement d'air qui l'accompagnait et sut qu'elle était seule. Elle agrippa sa baguette, se concentra sur Severus et laissa aller la terreur, la douleur, la chagrin, et même la joie amère du triomphe, puis elle se sentit emportée au loin.

Elle atterrit sur la hanche et perdit son souffle dans le tourbillon qui l'enveloppa, juste avant de se cogner la tête sur quelque chose de dur. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de perdre conscience fut le cri de Drago Malefoy.

« Par tous les diables ! »

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla dans le noir complet et s'agita.<p>

« Hermione ?

– Lavande ?

– Ouais, c'est moi. Je suis désolée, j'étais juste venue t'apporter encore plus de fleurs. Celles-ci viennent de Cho Chang. Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ?

– Comme si on m'avait cogné le crâne avec une clef anglaise. Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste, alors ?

– Oui. Drago t'a amenée ici hier.

– Et Severus ? Où est-il ? Il va bien ? »

Elle s'assit et tendit la main vers la voix mais heurta quelque chose de froid et entendit du verre se briser.

« Oups ! Tant pis, c'était un bouquet affreux, de toute façon. Il venait du service du personnel. »

Hermione sentit une projection de magie et le son des gouttes qui tombaient s'arrêta.

« Le professeur va bien. Plus la moindre trace de noir où que ce soit, même pas une Marque des Ténèbres. Il est à l'étage. C'est aussi Drago qui l'a amené. Est-ce que tu savais que tu es désormais répertoriée comme parent le proche de Rogue ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était dans un sale état. Il avait pris un coup de poignard dans le bras, ses tendons avaient été tordus d'un bout à l'autre de son corps, il souffrait d'un vilain traumatisme cervical, mais rien qu'une potion et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puissent soigner, j'en suis sûre. Ses cordes vocales sont guéries. C'était inattendu. Il a une tête de déterré, ceci dit. Des bleus partout. Toi aussi, t'as une tête de l'autre monde, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

– L'autre monde, justement, répondit Hermione avec un rire funèbre en levant les mains pour sentir le bandeau sur ses yeux. Je ne sais pas où commencer mon explication ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

– Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu n'es pas prête, déclara Lavande en lui serrant la main avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Hermione, pour tes yeux...

– Je sais. Il ne peuvent pas les faire repousser, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non. Ils ont essayé.

– C'est O.K. C'est le prix que j'ai payé pour guérir Severus. Est-ce que tu sais par hasard si j'ai encore un boulot ? demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

– Je suppose que oui, bien qu'envoyer par terre les fleurs offertes par ton département n'ait pas été un geste de bonne politique. Personne n'a rien dit d'autre.

– Bon, c'est déjà quelque chose. Ce n'est pas non plus de la très bonne politique de s'enfuir et de s'estropier le soir de son premier jour.

– Tu as fait ta complète imbécile de Gryffondor, pas vrai ? demanda Lavande en lui serrant gentiment le bras.

– Absolument, répondit Hermione avec un rire sec. Qui en a jamais douté ?

– Personne. Tu as toujours pris le genre d'une Serdaigle, mais ça n'a jamais voulu dire autre chose qu'une quantité infernale de lecture avant de foncer comme une imbécile. »

Elles gloussèrent toutes les deux et Hermione sentit un poids terrible quitter ses épaules. Elle sourit avec tristesse.

« Je ne pense pas que je lirai encore des livres ou que je donnerai encore la charge.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il y a des enchantements pour te lire un livre à voix haute, des sortilèges pour sonner quand tu iras dans la mauvaise direction. Et c'est juste ce qui me vient en premier. On va te faire traverser ça, Granger. Tu vas voir. Il y a toutes sortes de choses que nous pouvons faire pour t'aider à apprendre comment gérer la situation. Ne perds pas espoir, laisse aussi ça aux Serdaigle, conclut-elle en lui caressant la joue de l'arrière de ses doigts.

– Je ne pense pas que je perdrai espoir, répondit Hermione en lui souriant, en dehors de moments d'auto-apitoiement et de frustration. Ça en valait la peine, alors, ce serait absurde de pleurnicher sur le sujet, hein ?

– Exactement. Maintenant, dis-moi, c'était prévu que tu ressembles à un Spectre de la Mort ? Tu ne préférerais pas que je t'arrange les cheveux ? Les bleus qui couvrent ton visage sont assez moches comme ça.

– Oh, coiffe-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Pour elle-même, Hermione ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ses cheveux mais elle savait que Lavande voulait lui rendre sa gentillesse et c'était plus facile de la laisser faire. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le lit, tâchant de garder un peu de pudeur dans la légère robe d'hôpital sans dos, tandis que que Lavande lui démêlait les cheveux avec une brosse à poils doux.

Elle était assise là, dans ses ténèbres, et tâchait de ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Ce n'était pas facile. Si elle ne pouvait plus lire, elle ne pourrait pas faire son travail. Elle aurait probablement des ennuis avec Kingsley pour lui avoir menti et s'être enfuie avec Severus. Et puis, il y avait Severus. Elle l'avait sauvé, mais le dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé avait été rempli du sentiment d'une terrible trahison.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis la relâcha. Les aspects positifs étaient sacrément forts. Elle était en vie, et lui aussi. Même s'il refusait de jamais plus lui parler, cela en valait la peine. Au moins, il pouvait parler.

Bien que l'idée qu'il ne lui parlât plus jamais la replongeât dans le désespoir.

Lavande tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière et lui fit un chignon.

« Voilà. Maintenant, tu as à nouveau figure humaine.

– Merci, répondit Hermione en tapotant légèrement ses cheveux. Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à contrôler cette masse sans rien y voir, tu sais.

– Je peux le faire, assura Lavande en lui prenant le bras. Je vais encore penser à d'autres choses pour t'aider. Peut-être un enchantement sur tes vêtements pour que tu saches de quelle couleur ils sont rien qu'en les touchant. Donne-moi quelques jours pour travailler le sujet. Je peux demander à Cho, aussi. Elle est hyper douée pour les enchantements.

– Qu'est-ce que Michael va penser de ça ?

– Pfft... Je l'ai largué. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurnicher parce que je passais trop de temps avec Drago. C'était plutôt nouveau, en fait. Je n'avais jamais largué personne avant. »

Hermione sentit le lit bouger quand Lavande se leva.

« Écoute, en parlant de Drago, il attend juste dehors. Ce serait gentil de ta part de lui faire savoir que tu vas bien. Il est dans un sale état et je crois qu'il a déjà traversé trop de choses.

– Bien sûr ! Sans hésiter.

– Super. Je passerai plus tard voir comment tu vas, alors. »

Hermione écouta les pas de Lavande qui traversait la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et son amie échangea quelque mots avec Drago avant qu'elle entendît des pas plus lourds se rapprocher. La porte se referma, étouffant l'agitation bruyante de l'hôpital.

« Salut, Granger.

– Drago. Viens, prends une chaise. Il y a une chaise ?

– Ouaip, fit-il avec un rire bref. Deux chaises, même. On t'a donné une bien plus jolie chambre qu'à moi.

– Je l'ai gagnée en vidant les cuvettes. »

Elle attendit d'avoir entendu le crissement de la chaise avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je te remercie d'avoir été là, Drago. Comment nous as-tu trouvés ?

– Utilise ta cervelle, Granger, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit reniflement de mépris. La maison de Rogue est sous _Fidelitas_. Qui reste-t-il pour être Gardien du Secret ? J'ai su où il était dès que Lavande m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me révéler où tu vivais.

– Oh. C'est cohérent. Comment t'es-tu trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment ? »

Un long silence inconfortable se fit entre eux après cela.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt, non ? J'ai été suffisamment souvent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

La chaise craqua.

« J'étais inquiet. J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je... je suis venu pour tuer Rogue.

– Oh.

– Ouais. »

Elle laissa passer un moment pour absorber l'information puis reprit la parole :

« C'était une bonne chose. Je suis contente que tu aies échoué, mais c'était très courageux de ta part.

– Franchement ? répondit-il en soupirant. Mon courage s'est évanoui dès que je l'ai vu. Il faisait peur à voir, tout noir, en train d'essayer désespérément d'invoquer un démon. Il ne m'a pas accordé plus d'un coup d'œil. J'ai failli me chier dessus quand ce bras gigantesque est sorti de nulle part et l'attrapé par la nuque. Je n'avais pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je suis resté là comme un gros con jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne en volant dans l'air, en ayant retrouvé son aspect normal, quelques instants plus tard. J'ai pris sa baguette en pleine tête et je me suis presque fait embrocher par un couteau juste après ça. Je crains de m'être recroquevillé dans un coin pendant un bon moment, en attendant que d'autres trucs arrivent en volant de nulle part. »

Il fit une pause pour prendre une grande inspiration.

« Et puis, tu es apparue.

– Je t'ai entendu crier, dit-elle. Juste avant de perdre conscience.

– J'ai failli perdre conscience moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Tu t'es ouvert le crâne sur le manteau de la cheminée. J'ai cru que tu étais morte. »

Il y eut un autre silence embarrassé. Drago reprit la parole :

« Alors, tu n'as pas été obligée de prendre sa place ?

– Non. Ce n'était pas ça son prix. Mais seulement ceci », dit-elle en agitant la main vers son bandeau.

Elle tendit la main vers la direction d'où lui venait sa voix et elle entendit la chaise craquer juste avant qu'il la lui saisît.

« Ce n'était pas non plus vraiment le tien. Ta mère assure un service là-bas pour un temps limité et d'après ce que j'ai compris, son boulot est d'aider à punir Voldemort. Il semble que le démon la considère comme une pro du marchandage. Quant à ton père... il n'est pas là-bas. »

La main qu'elle tenait se serra et elle l'entendit prendre plusieurs respirations. Elle s'agrippa à sa main avec les deux siennes et tint ferme pendant qu'il s'efforçait de recouvrer ses esprits.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix faible. Ça veut dire beaucoup, pour moi.

– Je sais. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi aussi, et je ne les connaissais même pas vraiment.

– Eh bien, dit Drago avec une bonne humeur forcée en retirant sa main après avoir serré une dernière fois, je suppose que tu aimes réellement mon parrain, après tout.

– Oui, répondit-elle en sentant tout son visage rougir. Bêtement, je ne m'en suis complètement rendu compte qu'au moment où je l'ai vu suspendu la tête en bas à la main du démon, en train d'essayer de me tuer pour que je ne ne puisse pas accepter les termes de la moindre négociation.

– Comme c'est romantique ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grognement ironique.

– Tu peux rire tant que tu veux, mais il se trouve que je trouve que ça l'était réellement. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, il était plutôt mécontent que j'aie tenu ses souhaits pour rien et que j'aie brisé ma promesse. Je l'ai trahi. Je soupçonne qu'il pourrait décider qu'il est tout simplement mieux sans moi.

– Tourner le dos à une fille assez folle pour faire littéralement un aller-retour en Enfer pour son compte ? répondit Drago avec un éclat de rire. Tu ne le connais pas très bien !

– C'est là tout le hic, dit Hermione avec un soupir en croisant les mains sur son giron. Je ne le connais pas. Pas vraiment. Et il ne me connaît pas vraiment non plus. On s'est juste jeté l'un sur l'autre, en quelque sorte, au moment où on pensait qu'il était mourant. Maintenant, il ne l'est plus.

– Ça complique un peu les choses.

– Exactement. Je pense qu'il va lui falloir un peu de temps.

– Et toi ?

– Non. Je n'ai pas du tout besoin de temps. J'adore jusqu'à ses chaussettes.

– Tu délires, commenta Drago en riant.

– Non, Je me sens juste très peu sûre de moi. Je ne sais pas quand je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui, mais ça s'est produit bien avant que je n'aie voulu le voir. Je crois que je me sentais tellement dépassée que je me suis rendue indifférente, mais en-dessous de tout ça, mon cœur n'a pas hésité sur ses sentiments. J'espère simplement que je n'ai pas tout gâché.

– Écoute, dit-il en faisant de nouveau craquer sa chaise. Rogue est un enfoiré, mais un enfoiré aussi loyal qu'un Serpentard peut l'être, et il n'oublie jamais les faveurs qu'on lui fait. Je crois que lui sauver la vie va t'assurer un statut plutôt spécial auprès de lui. Si tu as réellement réussi à te rapprocher de lui avant de le sauver, alors, je dirais que tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter.

– C'est bon à savoir, répondit-elle. Est-ce que tu sais si le ministère lui court encore après ? Et pour les autres Mangemorts ?

– Je me suis fait virer de sa chambre quand les Aurors sont arrivés pour l'interroger. Mais avant qu'ils jettent un sort de mutisme, je suis parvenu à en entendre assez pour savoir qu'il n'aura pas d'ennuis. Pour les autres, un groupe de Langues-de-Plomb s'est rendu à Azkaban hier. Ils ont essayé que ça ne se sache pas, mais tu sais comment _La Gazette du Sorcier_ fonctionne. En résumé, il n'y a plus d'autres Mangemorts. Personne ne semble particulièrement s'en préoccuper.

– Oh.

– Ouais. Tu as eu raison de le faire sortir d'ici quand tu l'as fait. Après que le démon est réapparu à Ipswich, personne n'était dans un état d'esprit compréhensif. Ils n'auraient pas tenu compte du fait que c'est un héros. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'entrée du guérisseur Pye.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger ! Vous avez été une sorcière très occupée, à partir en mission secrète pour sauver des vies encore une fois. Vous menez une existence tellement excitante. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Miss Brown m'a dit que vous aviez un peu mal à la tête, on pouvait s'y attendre... »

Drago et Hermione se dirent au-revoir en se promettant de discuter rapidement ensemble à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Ou presque... Qu'en est-il de Severus ?<p>

On peut aussi se demander quel prix Hermione va payer contre la disparition de la douleur infligée par le démon et qui aurait dû être permanente...

Un petit commentaire ? C'est pas plus cher et ça fait plaisir !


	13. Accepter · première partie

Je ne suis ni J.K. Rowling ni Aurette (l'auteur original de cette histoire en anglais). Je traduis, c'est tout !

Bonne lecture, merci à tous les lecteurs et un grand merci à tous les commentateurs !

Je vous préviens, j'ai coupé le chapitre pour vous faire souffrir. Lisez à vos risques et périls...

* * *

><p><strong>13) Accepter (première partie)<strong>

« Hé, la Belle au bois dormant ! Tu te réveilles ? »

Derrière son bandeau, Hermione cligna des yeux avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait plus.

« Ginny ?

– Ouaip. Et Ron et Harry, aussi. Comme tu te sens ?

– Bien, répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit. Je suis un peu dans les vapes, mais ça va. Je n'ai pas mal. Quelle heure est-il ?

– Six heures du soir », répondit Ginny.

Hermione sentit poindre une petite douleur. Toute une journée de passée et toujours pas un mot de la part de Severus. Lavande avait dit qu'il sortait de l'hôpital à midi.

Elle sentit un poids léger s'installer sur le lit.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Harry en lui prenant la main. Je lui demande à elle, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Hermione pencha la tête à cette dernière remarque puis se souvint que Ron était là.

« C'est une longue histoire, en fait.

– On n'a rien d'urgent à faire ailleurs », dit Ron sur un ton belliqueux à quelques mètres d'elle.

Hermione pencha à nouveau la tête, confuse. Elle retira sa main de celle de Harry et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle leur livrait brièvement une version abrégée des faits. Elle laissa de côté ce qui concernait la dette que le démon lui devait pour le Horcruxe et les laissa croire qu'elle avait deviné son nom grâce à ses recherches. Si jamais ils apprenaient la vérité, ils feraient le rapprochement qui s'imposait et qui savait pour quelle ligne de conduite imbécile ils s'emballeraient ? Elle tut également tout ce qui regardait ses relations intimes avec Rogue. Ça n'était pas leurs affaires.

« Mais pourquoi ? aboya Ron quand elle eut fini. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je sais que tu as besoin d'aider les gens, mais tu es allée trop loin ! Tu as perdu tes yeux pour toujours. Tes cicatrices sont permanentes. Hermione, tu es... »

Il y eut soudain un bruit de chaise qu'on tirait, sur la gauche d'Hermione, et Ron reprit la parole d'un ton sec.

« Elle ne va _pas_ bien. Elle est défigurée _à_ _vie _! »

La gorge de la sorcière se bloqua et elle toucha son visage autour du bandeau, pour sentir les coupures qui avaient été soignées sur ses joues et ses tempes. Ron continuait à crier.

« Mais c'est la vérité, non ? Et c'est votre faute, putain ! Vous avez profité de sa nature généreuse ! Elle était vulnérable. Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'obliger à faire ça ! »

La chambre fut soudain remplie de violence alors que les meubles étaient renversés et que des sortilèges rebondissaient sur les murs. Ginny sauta en l'air en criant à Ron d'arrêter et Harry jeta les bras autour d'Hermione en lui protégeant la tête contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria-t-elle.

– C'est ça, beugla Ron, dégage, salopard ! Elle n'a pas besoin que tu traînes dans le coin ! Ginny ! Aide-moi à me décoincer.

– Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Hermione d'une voix paniquée. Contre qui est-ce que Ron crie ? »

Il y eut une pause et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

« Contre Rogue. Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

– Severus ? dit Hermione en sentant son cœur battre contre sa poitrine et en repoussant Harry. Severus ? Il est encore là ? »

Elle sortit maladroitement du lit et jeta les mains en avant, vaguement consciente qu'elle offrait une vue complète sur ses fesses. Quelqu'un lui prit le coude mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne main.

« Lâche-moi ! Il faut que je le rattrape ! »

Elle sentit la main familière se refermer sur la sienne et s'y agrippa, trébuchant sur une chaise renversée dans sa précipitation. Il la rattrapa et la serra contre lui. Elle sentit une cape se draper autour de ses épaules et fut enveloppée de son odeur tandis qu'elle se retournait dans ses bras avec un soupir.

Ron grommela quelque chose derrière elle et Ginny lui intima d'un ton sec de la boucler.

« Tu es là », souffla-t-elle.

Elle pressa la tête contre sa poitrine puis mit la main à la place. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine quand elle replaça son oreille au même endroit. Sa lèvre se mit à trembler, hors de contrôle.

« Je ne peux pas t'entendre ! »

Elle se tourna vers les pas étouffés qu'elle entendait derrière elle.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je croyais qu'il avait retrouvé sa voix ! »

De nouveau, elle les entendit tous faire silence.

« Hermione, dit Harry avec prudence, c'est le cas.

– Ouais. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas encore en train de siffler comme le serpent qu'il est, cracha Ron.

– Dégage ! cria-t-elle. Ginny, fais-le sortir d'ici ! »

Elle se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de Harry.

« Je ne peux même pas entendre les battements de son cœur, dit-elle en sentant son bandeau se mouiller de larmes. Je ne peux pas l'entendre du tout. »

Dans son esprit , elle entendit alors le souvenir d'une voix qui disait : « _Il y a un prix... L'équilibre doit être restauré._ » Elle s'efforça de repousser la panique qui s'emparait d'elle et murmura :

« Oh, mon Dieu... »

Elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise qu'on redressait puis des mains l'aidèrent gentiment à s'asseoir.

« Dis quelque chose », demanda-t-elle.

Il ne se passa rien.

Elle sentit un mouvement d'air devant son visage et Harry lui demanda :

« Tu as entendu ça ?

– Non, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Il y eut une pause avant que Harry ne répondît.

« Il n'a rien dit cette fois. Il a frappé dans les mains juste devant ton visage.

– Oh, mon Dieu, dit Hermione d'une petite voix avant que la colère ne la submergeât. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre en Enfer !

– Hermione...

– Non ! interrompit-elle Harry avant qu'il pût ajouter un mot. Tu ne vois pas ? C'est ça, le prix ! Quand le démon m'a pris les yeux, j'étais censée souffrir tout le reste de ma vie ! Mais les autres m'ont soignée et à la place, ces crétins de Bardo de merde m'ont enlevé Severus ! C'est ça, leur équilibre ! Je ne peux pas le voir et je ne peux pas l'entendre ! À quoi je lui sers, alors ? Tout est... »

Ses mots furent coupés net quand Severus lui prit la main. Elle étouffa un sanglot et mit son autre main autour de celle du sorcier, tâchant de contrôler suffisamment ses larmes pour pouvoir parler clairement.

« J'ai promis à Lavande que je ne perdrais pas espoir et j'ai à peine tenu une demi-journée », murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle sentit que, sous sa conduite, sa main lui caressait la joue et se rendit compte qu'il s'était accroupi près de sa chaise.

« Alors, c'est comme ça, dit Harry doucement.

– C'est exactement comme ça, répondit-elle. Et tu peux dire à Ron que c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir.

– Je lui dirai, accepta Harry dans un soupir. Il ne va pas aimer ça, mais je lui dirai. »

Il y eut une pause et elle sentit la mâchoire de Severus bouger.

« Non, répondit Harry. C'est une mauvaise idée. Je crois qu'elle devrait rentrer place Grimmaurd avec moi ce soir. Elle a besoin de gens pour veiller sur elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Écoute. Tu peux quitter l'hôpital. Ginny a apporté des affaires pour que tu puisses t'habiller et rentrer à la maison. On va t'aider à te préparer et te faire sortir d'ici. Non ! Réfléchissez un peu ! Elle ne peut pas vous entendre et elle ne peut pas vous voir ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Hermione sentit Severus lui lâcher la main quand il se leva brutalement. De toute évidence ce qu'il avait dit ne trouvait pas grâce aux yeux de Harry.

« J'ai compris ! « Vous le lui devez. » Je ne peux pas dire que ça me fasse plaisir mais j'ai compris. Je sais que tous les deux, vous avez traversé des trucs monstrueux ensemble mais j'essaye de penser à ce qui est dans son intérêt à elle ! Comment diable... Argh ! »

La cape glissa quand Hermione sauta de sa chaise et jeta les mains en l'air devant elle.

« Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il a dit !

– D'accord ! Très bien. Du moment qu'il arrête de me frapper la gorge avec sa fichue baguette, répondit Harry avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il veut que tu saches que tu as une maison, si tu en veux encore. Je trouve que c'est une idée merdique, mais visiblement, il n'est pas prêt à écouter la voix de la raison. »

Elle soupira, sentant son cœur commencer à battre sur un rythme plus régulier qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis bien longtemps. Elle savait qu'il lui offrait bien plus que ce qui apparaissait en surface. Elle savait que cette fois, il lui offrait de _partager_ son lit. Elle répondit sur le même mode.

« Si ça ne dérange pas Severus que je bouscule les meubles, je préférerais être avec lui. »

Elle sentit la cape se poser à nouveau sur ses épaules et sourit. Les mains de Severus lui prirent les épaules d'une manière plutôt possessive.

Elle entendit Harry traîner des pieds de la façon dont il faisait toujours quand il éprouvait de la frustration.

« Tu es sûre de ça ?

– Complètement, répondit-elle.

– Très bien dans ce cas, dit-il d'une voix qui sonnait comme s'il avait accepté son choix et qui la fit sourire. Écoute, continua-t-il, si tu as besoin de moi pour n'importe quoi...

– Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Je t'appelle à n'importe quelle heure jour et nuit.

– Exactement », fit Harry en laissant échapper un souffle.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le baiser de Harry sur sa joue.

« Je suis content que tu sois hors de danger, murmura-t-il avec émotion. Prends soin de toi un peu mieux que ça, d'accord ? C'est fini de sauver le monde. On a eu notre compte avec ces choses-là. Je ne peux pas supporter de perdre encore quelqu'un à qui je tiens.

– C'est promis. »

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Severus la fit tourner dans ses bras. Elle sentit qu'il lui caressait le visage de la main, que le bout de ses pouces lui touchait les joues, et soupira.

« Severus, je sais qu'il faut que nous ayons une longue conversation, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment possible, hein ? Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir tenu compte de tes souhaits. Je te promets que je n'en ferai pas une habitude. À moins bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en plissant le nez, que tu m'ordonnes encore une fois de faire une truc stupide, mais il faudrait d'abord que tu trouves un moyen pour que j'entende tes ordres, de toute façon. »

Elle soupira, leva une main jusqu'à trouver son visage et caressa sa mâchoire mal rasée.

« On est allé trop vite, je le sais, et les choses se sont compliquées de façon exponentielle. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que... Il ne faut pas que tu fasses cela parce que tu t'y sentirais obligé. Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes coupable ou responsable mais ça ne veut pas dire que du me doives quoi que ce soit. J'en ai fini avec ces histoires de dette et ça devrait être ton cas aussi. Je suis allée trop vite avec Ron et tout s'est effondré. Là, je suis allée trop vite avec toi. Si tu as besoin de temps ou si tu te sens enfermé par ce que j'ai fait... »

Il la réduisit au silence en l'embrassant, mettant ses mains derrière le cou de la sorcière pour presser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se recula et elle sentit le bout de ses cheveux lui chatouiller la joue. Il lui caressa le visage de l'arrière de ses doigts. Sa main tremblait.

« Bien, dit-elle en avalant la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Je suis contente que cette discussion ne soit plus en travers. On peut rentrer à la maison, maintenant ? »

Il lui tapota une fois le front puis lui prit la main, la conduisant prudemment jusqu'au chevet du lit. Des mains calmes lui donnèrent une petite tape ou une caresse ici et là pour diriger son attention au cours du processus pour l'habiller. Elle rit tout le temps qu'il leur fallut pour lui mettre son soutien-gorge. Il agissait en parfait gentleman, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et le sous-vêtement finissait toujours tortillé. Il plaça la main d'Hermione sur son épaule et lui donna un petit coup sur la jambe pour qu'elle pût la poser dans le pantalon. Il lui guida la main jusqu'au bord de son tee-shirt étalé sur le lit, elle sourit, le prit et le mit. Quand elle en fut à enfiler ses chaussures, il avaient déjà fait de ce processus une danse.

Une fois habillée, elle tourna sur place et sourit dans la direction où elle espérait qu'il se trouvait.

« On est plutôt doué à ce petit jeu, non ? »

Elle le sentit tirer légèrement sur la bretelle de son soutien-gorge à travers le tee-shirt et éclata de rire.

« On s'améliore avec la pratique. »

Son sourire mourut.

« J'aimerais vraiment te revoir encore une fois. Tout ce que j'ai en tête, ce sont des images de toi couvert de noir, ou pendu la tête en bas en train d'essayer de me tuer, ou avec la tête d'un des Trois Stooges. Je t'expliquerai cette référence-là autour d'un burger bien gras, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Si nous sommes prêts à partir, c'est ce dont j'ai le plus envie au monde pour le moment. »

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elles glissèrent, tout doucement, vers son cou, puis sa mâchoire, puis ses joues, puis...

« Non, arrête ! dit-elle en les éloignant. Tu ne veux pas voir ça. Le guérisseur Pye a dit que je ne pouvais pas être préparée pour recevoir des yeux de verre avant plusieurs jours. »

Les mains revinrent et lentement, mais avec obstination, retirèrent son bandeau. Hermione voulut couvrir son visage de ses propres mains mais Severus les repoussa et les mit autour de sa taille. Levant le visage de la sorcière en lui tenant le menton, il l'embrassa avant de placer un doux baiser sur chacune des paupières vides et balafrées. Puis, il entoura Hermione de ses bras et l'écrasa contre lui.

Quand elle sentit que les épaules du sorcier commençaient à bouger et que ses larmes lui coulaient sur la tempe, elle posa la tête contre sa clavicule et céda elle aussi aux sanglots.

* * *

><p>Alors, une petite note : les Trois Stooges sont un groupe comique américain dont un des membres a une coupe de cheveux ridicule (cheveux noirs, épais, coupés au bol). Une célèbre encyclopédie gratuite en ligne en présente une photo si vous voulez voir.<p>

Qu'imaginez-vous que nos pauvres amoureux vont pouvoir faire pour résoudre leur léger problème de communication ?

Je suppose que comme moi, vous trouvez qu'Aurette est un très bon auteur, mais avec des idées terriblement cruelles (mais c'est pour ça que c'est si bien). Ron n'est pas trop à son avantage (pour le coup, c'est tout à fait conforme à son caractère de réagir avec un manque de tact absolu), mais au moins, Harry et Ginny rattrapent un peu les choses... Et j'aime assez la façon dont Hermione s'emporte contre tous ces fichus êtres surnaturels finalement pas si sympathiques que ça (ou du moins, avec des solutions pas vraiment géniales).

Et au fait, avez-vous envie d'avoir la suite ? Après tout,on pourrait très bien imaginer que l'histoire s'arrête là, non ? Mais si vous demandez gentiment, je la posterai mercredi, histoire de ne pas vous laisser dans l'angoisse et la frustration d'un chapitre raccourci.


	14. Accepter · deuxième partie

Je ne suis ni J.K. Rowling ni Aurette (l'auteur original de cette histoire en anglais). Je traduis, c'est tout !

Bonne lecture, merci à tous les lecteurs et un grand merci à tous les commentateurs, surtout tous les fidèles qui ont commenté chaque chapitre ou presque !

Une mention spéciale à Severso, dont c'est (ou plutôt c'était, car je suis rentrée trop tard pour finaliser la mise en ligne avant minuit) l'anniversaire et qui a posté la centième _review_ !

* * *

><p><strong>13) Accepter (deuxième partie)<strong>

Hermione était assise au milieu du lit et réarrangeait mentalement la chambre.

Severus était parti depuis une heure. Quand ils avait quitté le restaurant, il avait demandé au serveur d'informer Hermione qu'il avait une course à faire en rentrant. Puis, il l'avait emmenée à la maison, l'avait conduite à l'étage, l'avait assise sur le lit, et avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Elle avait entendu les marches craquer et la cheminée s'activer peu de temps après.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour ressentir de l'ennui. Elle avait commencé à explorer la chambre en se fiant à sa mémoire, très fière de constater que tout était exactement à l'endroit qu'elle avait imaginé. Cela avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'elle prît les pieds dans ses nouvelles chaussures au milieu de la pièce et qu'elle se cognât la tête sur le chevet du lit.

Depuis, elle était restée assise au milieu du lit. Elle savait que c'était le milieu, parce qu'elle avait mesuré la distance dans ses jambes.

Manifestement, sa cécité allait entraîner un sérieux problème d'ennui si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de se distraire.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, c'était broyer du noir. Comment diable allaient-ils réussir à faire marcher les choses entre eux ? Elle savait, grâce à son expérience pathétique avec Ron, qu'il était vital de communiquer, mais c'était justement ce dont Severus et elle étaient privés. Auparavant, ils avaient réussi sans pouvoir se parler – ils s'étaient créé un vaste vocabulaire avec pour base des clins d'œil et des petits gestes – mais elle ne pouvait plus le voir désormais.

Elle se renversa sur le lit et laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Elle n'avait cessé de lui remplir les oreilles de son bavardage tout le temps de sa convalescence, avec l'idée qu'un jour, il pourrait tenir sa part de la conversation. Ou au moins lui dire de la boucler. À présent, elle était gênée dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle était en train de l'agacer ou non.

Ce n'était pas un silence absolu. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre parler ou entendre le bruit qu'il faisait en claquant des mains, en tapant du pied ou en se cognant contre le mur mais elle pouvait entendre les chaises qu'il faisait bouger ou sa baguette quand il s'en servait pour taper quelque chose.

Peut-être pouvaient-ils apprendre le code Morse ?

Elle pouffa, imaginant des disputes sonnant comme des concours de tambours.

La cheminée s'activa à nouveau et elle roula du lit en un instant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec prudence et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire quand elle entendit les marches craquer sous son poids. Elle songea à enchanter tous les sols de la maison juste pour pouvoir l'entendre marcher.

Elle eut un cri de surprise quand il la prit dans ses bras pour lui embrasser le front, bien qu'elle l'eût attendu en lui tendant les bras.

Il avait l'odeur du paradis.

Il la prit par la main et la reconduisit jusqu'au lit. Elle pouvait entendre le froissement d'un sac plastique entre ses mains et s'assit en croisant patiemment les siennes sur ses genoux.

« Je suis contente que tu sois rentré », dit-elle doucement en l'écoutant agiter le sac. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui toucha la jambe.

Elle entendit le sac plastique tomber par terre.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais ramasser ça ? »

Elle entendit le froissement du sac envoyé loin du sol et tiqua.

« Je me suis pris les pieds dans mes propres chaussures tout-à-l'heure. Il va falloir que nous apprenions à faire attention à ce qu'il y a par terre. Enfin, si tu ça ne t'embête pas trop... » ajouta-t-elle en se tordant les mains dans son giron.

Il lui tapota la jambe et elle se tut pour écouter les bruits qu'il générait. Elle entendit plusieurs « clic », quelques « clac » et un bruissement mécanique qui lui sembla familier. Elle pencha la tête de côté, et entendit au même moment le « clong-tchic » caractéristique d'un magnétophone à cassettes. Elle sourit largement et pressa les doigts sur ses lèvres.

Quand la voix de Severus surgit, ce fut comme une version grêle du ton qui résonnait autrefois profondément.

« _Peux-tu entendre ça ?_ »

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose de subtilement rêche qui était nouveau mais elle était claire, forte, et faisait battre fort le cœur d'Hermione dans sa poitrine.

« OUI ! cria-t-elle en sautant du lit pour effecteur quelques pas de danse. Tu es un homme merveilleux ! C'est ça que tu étais parti chercher ! Ah ! Va te faire foutre, sale démon ! »

Elle dansa encore un peu mais s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas sûre de la direction dans laquelle elle avançait. Elle se tourna en entendant le bruissement du magnétophone qui rembobinait. Elle revint prudemment vers le lit et il appuya à nouveau sur « lecture ».

«_ … parti chercher ! Ah ! Va te faire foutre, sale démon ! Assieds-toi avant de t'assommer encore. Tu as déjà une magnifique bosse sur le front._ »

La voix amusée de Severus vint couvrir la sienne trop tard pour être utile.

« _C'est une mesure temporaire. Je vais m'employer à trouver un truc plus pratique. Ils avaient toutes sortes de machins dernier cri, mais je n'ai pas eu la patience d'écouter les explications. J'ai acheté le seul appareil que je me souvenais avoir utilisé auparavant. Je voulais vite revenir près de toi – et avant que tu demandes, j'ai mis si longtemps parce que j'ai eu besoin de temps pour enregistrer le discours que je vais te forcer à écouter d'ici peu._

– Oh, je suis vraiment obligée ? dit-elle d'un ton pleurnichard en se laissant guider sur le lit. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. »

Il y eut un clic et une pause avant qu'elle entendît la bande se rembobiner.

« _Certaines choses méritent d'être entendues._ »

Elle avala sa salive et hocha la tête pendant qu'il changeait la cassette. Elle entendit le bruit sourd que fit le magnétophone quand il le posa sur la table de chevet et le clic quand il pressa le bouton « lecture ». Lorsque sa voix mélodieuse commença à parler, il lui prit la main et lui caressa doucement l'arrière des doigts avec son pouce. Elle pencha la tête vers lui et écouta.

« _J'ai compris comment effacer la bande plutôt pas mal dans les dix minutes où je suis resté assis sur ce maudit banc à marmonner avec moi-même comme un con en tenant mon exemplaire tout neuf d'une technologie archaïque. Je ne sais toujours pas par quoi commencer. Est-ce que je devrais te dire que je t'aime ? C'est le cas. Et pourtant, je sais que c'est mal. Est-ce que je devrais te dire que j'ai encore envie de t'étrangler ? C'est le cas, mais je ne vais pas le faire. Est-ce que je devrais te dire quelle a été ma terreur ? Ma colère ? Combien je me suis senti idiot quand je me suis rendu compte que tu me pétrifiais au lieu de me tuer ? Combien j'étais déterminé à te voir morte avant que tu aies à payer le prix nécessaire pour libérer mon âme ? Eh bien, je viens de le faire, pas vrai ?_

« _Je pourrais mentionner l'indignité que j'ai subie en étant traîné jusqu'en Enfer avec seulement mon pyjama sur moi. Tu as le chic pour me laisser dévêtu. Cependant, ce serait mesquin._

« _Peut-être que je devrais commencer en te disant combien je me sens affreusement mal de voir ce que tu as souffert pour moi. Ça t'a coûté la vue, Hermione... Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai jamais compenser une chose pareille. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai surmonter ma culpabilité. Tu ne peux pas comprendre combien mon esprit est divisé. Je ne me suis pas encore remis du fait que tu aies pris un tel risque. Mon estomac se noue rien qu'au souvenir de ce à quoi tu as fait face et de ce à quoi tu aurais fait face si tu avais échoué._ »

Il poussa un lourd soupir. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et commença à parler mais il lui mit sa main libre sur la bouche.

« _Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que tu m'as trahi en faisant quelque chose de si irréfléchi. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une euphorie grisante à l'idée que tu me croies digne d'un geste aussi spectaculairement stupide. Je suis resté assis à ton chevet toute la journée où tu as dormi, à m'émerveiller qu'un si petit bout de bonne femme ait risqué l'Enfer pour moi. La trahison disparaît vite en face de ça._

« _Oh, bon sang. Voilà que les mères de familles dans le parc me jettent de drôles de regards. Merveilleux. Elles pensent sans doute que je suis un pédophile._ »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire musical et serra plus fort la main de Severus.

« _Et tant qu'on est sur le sujet, je dois dire que ta... jeunesse... est ta qualité la moins attirante pour moi. Tu n'as pas eu à subir les regards que Potter m'a lancés quand il a compris quelle était la nature de notre connexion. Je n'attends pas d'en recevoir d'autres avec grand enthousiasme, ou d'avoir des gens qui te prennent pour ma fille, ou, Dieu me vienne en aide, de découvrir qu'en fait, tu es juste à la recherche d'un père de substitution. Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Seigneur, j'espère que non._

– Ce n'est pas le cas, dit-elle en riant car même si ce n'était pas drôle, l'horreur qu'il parvenait à faire passer l'était. Tu dois être à peu près la dernière personne qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à une figure paternelle. »

Il essaya de lui retirer sa main mais elle s'agrippa à lui, riant encore plus fort, tout en redirigeant son attention vers l'enregistrement.

« _Ce que je veux vraiment te dire, c'est que je comprends ce que tu as dit à l'hôpital au sujet de notre précipitation. J'ai la même sensation. Sauf que je crains que ce soit toi qui te sois précipitée et que maintenant, tu te rendes compte de l'erreur que tu as faite ou que le prix était trop élevé et que je n'en valais pas la peine._

« _Si c'est ainsi que tu sens les choses, je le comprendrai. Cependant, je te demande de me laisser au moins t'aider. J'aimerais rendre le fardeau du prix que tu as payé pour ma vie moins lourd à porter. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour toi..._ »

Il y eut un autre soupir, long, tremblant.

« _Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Tu vois, malgré toutes les raisons logiques pour lesquelles ça ne devrait pas coller entre nous, je me trouve désespérément amoureux de toi. Je crains que personne ne se soit jamais autant démené avant toi pour me faire sentir que je valais quelque chose et ma raison n'a pas fait le poids._

« _J'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder mes sentiments sous contrôle je me suis concentré pour être un mentor ou peut-être un oncle bien aimé – pas que j'aie l'ombre d'une idée de comment être l'un ou l'autre – mais quand je t'ai vue habillée pour ton nouveau boulot... Seigneur, tu étais tellement charmante. J'étais perdu. _»

Sa voix se tut pendant un moment. Ils écoutèrent les sons d'arrière-plan : les oiseaux, les enfants qui jouaient et le bruit occasionnel d'une voiture qui passait. Lorsque sa voix revint, elle avait un ton terriblement mélancolique.

« _Que c'est bête de tomber amoureux sur son lit de mort._ »

Elle l'entendit remplir ses poumons avec un lourd reniflement qui traversa son incroyable nez.

« _Bien sûr, je ne suis pas mort, hein ? Grâce à toi, je suis en vie et toujours amoureux et nous-y voilà._

« _Hermione, tu as dit un jour que tu avais besoin de sentir que tu avais ta place, que tu avais besoin d'être désirée. J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que tu trouves ta place auprès de moi, parce que je te désire vraiment beaucoup..._

– C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre », murmura Hermione en se tournant vers lui pour lui prendre le visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser.

Il tendit la main et mit le magnétophone en avance rapide, prenant un moment pour trouver le passage qu'il souhaitait.

« … _te protéger, mais je pense toujours que c'est une sale petite vermine. Il a de la chance que tout ce que j'ai fait ait été de le plaquer contre le mur. J'avais envie de lui éclater le visage dessus mais ça aurait été en-dessous de moi. Et il a tout faux sur tes cicatrices, aussi. Tu n'es pas défigurée. Il a fait sonner ça comme si tu étais épouvantable à voir. À mes yeux, tu es magnifique, bordel. Il n'avait pas le droit..._ »

Il coupa l'appareil et elle l'enveloppa de ses bras pour l'empêcher de se redresser.

« Montre-moi ce que tu voulais que j'entende d'autre », murmura-t-elle.

Il glissa ses bras autour d'elle et elle sentit le souffle de son soupir juste avant qu'il ne l'embrassât. Elle sourit tandis qu'il la serrait fort contre son cœur.

* * *

><p><em>Six mois plus tard...<em>

Hermione sortit de la cheminée et se jeta un rapide sort anti-suie avant de retransformer sa baguette en une longue canne fine. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et fit un numéro pré-enregistré.

« Je suis rentrée, comme tu le sais déjà. Où es-tu ?

– _Dans la chambre_ », répondit la voix de Severus dans son oreille.

La qualité sonore était bien meilleure qu'avec le magnétophone, mais les téléphones avaient la terrible habitude de couper les appels quand on utilisait de la magie et refusaient absolument de fonctionner à Sainte-Mangouste, dans Pré-au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle traversa la salon, agitant sa canne devant elle par habitude. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Du moment que personne n'ajoutait rien sans la prévenir, elle pouvait courir à toute allure dans cette maison. Depuis que Severus avait vendu ses livres de magie noire et rangé sur les étagères les livres auparavant empilés par terre, il n'y avait plus de risque qu'elle trébuchât. Pour le reste, ils avaient tout conservé à l'identique, à l'exception de la cuisinière et de la plomberie à l'étage.

« Je me suis bien amusée au boulot, aujourd'hui, dit-elle dans le téléphone. C'est ironique, hein. Ma dicta-plume s'est cassée et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque j'ai donné le planning complet à Miranda pour qu'elle le recopie et qu'il était vide. Je sais, je n'ai rien perdu puisque tout est dans ma tête, mais c'était vraiment casse-couilles de devoir répéter toutes ces fichues données.

– _On ne peut qu'être d'accord._

– J'ai vu Filius pour déjeuner et il est tout prêt à s'investir dans le projet.

– _Bien. Je suis content même si j'avais peu de doutes. Il a toujours de l'enthousiasme pour un bon projet._

– Il avait l'air très excité, c'est vrai. Il pense qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il puisse enchanter mes yeux de verres à la manière de ceux de Maugrey. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies abordé le sujet avec lui. J'avoue que j'y avais pensé, mais j'avais peur d'avoir l'air un peu monstrueuse avec des yeux roulant chacun dans une direction différente.

– _En ce qui me concerne, ça m'est strictement égal._

– C'est vrai, mais c'est toi. Tu sais que je peux me sentir gênée par mon apparence. Je préfère presque les lunettes noires.

– _Elles n'empêchent pas les crétins de montrer du doigt le chemin quand tu leur demandes ta route_, grommela-t-il.

– Encore vrai. »

Elle sentit un mouvement d'air sur son visage et posa le téléphone pour qu'il pût l'embrasser. Il agitait toujours la main devant elle pour éviter de la faire sursauter quand il s'approchait. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle pouvait suivre ses déplacements grâce à son eau de toilette.

Elle déclencha le haut-parleur de l'appareil et le plaça près d'elle sur le lit quand elle s'assit.

« De toute façon, il a dit que ça prendrait un bon moment, peut-être six mois, pour compléter les recherches, et qu'après, on avait encore soixante-dix pour cent de chances d'échouer. Cependant, s'il parvient à découvrir l'enchantement, il m'a dit qu'il est sûr de pouvoir le modifier en limitant les mouvements, de sorte que je ne puisse pas regarder derrière moi sans tourner la tête. »

Elle tendit le bras et il lui prit la main.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

– _Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution au problème_, répondit sa voix depuis le couvre-lit.

– Severus... dit-elle en soupirant.

– _Ça va marcher, cette fois. Laisse-moi essayer._ »

Il n'avait pas encore cessé de chercher un moyen pour réparer au moins en partie les dommages qu'elle avait subis. Hermione regrettait cette obstination. Elle trouvait déjà suffisamment difficile d'accepter ses limites sans qu'il entretînt constamment de vains espoirs. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait pesait sur leur relation, ajoutant un poids qu'il n'était pas aisé de porter.

« Très bien. Tu veux faire ça maintenant ?

– _Oui_. »

Elle acquiesça et éteignit son téléphone. Peu après que son appareil ait émis un dernier bip, elle entendit celui de Severus faire de même.

Il tira légèrement sa main et elle se leva. Comme toujours, elle le laissa la conduire où il voulait sans résister. Son souvenir de la chambre lui indiqua qu'ils se tenaient à côté du lit, face à l'armoire.

Il appuya sur son épaule dans un geste qui en était venu à signifier « ne bouge pas » et elle obéit.

Elle pencha la tête de côté quand il se déplaça pour se mettre juste derrière elle. Quand il lui pressa le poignet, elle acquiesça. Il la prévenait toujours quand il s'apprêtait à faire usage de la magie sur elle. Elle soupira.

Elle sentit qu'il lui enlevait ses lunettes teintées et les rangeait dans sa poche. Il passa un bras autour d'elle, appuyant doucement le dos d'Hermione contre sa poitrine, et elle sentit qu'il lui posait le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe juste avant que sa magie ne l'enveloppât.

Elle attendit patiemment pendant qu'il jetait le sortilège qu'il avait découvert cette semaine et s'efforça de conserver une expression aussi neutre que possible. Drago et Lavande lui avaient dit que maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir la tête qu'elle faisait, elle avait encore davantage tendance à exprimer son opinion sur son visage. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et pensa à des choses plus agréables, comme le dîner qu'ils avaient partagé le soir précédent. Il était bon cuisinier mais il s'était dépassé avec cet agneau grillé. Elle en avait emporté au travail et l'avait fini bien avant l'heure du déjeuner.

Bien sûr, penser au dîner la fit penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait après le dîner et elle fut bien en peine de s'empêcher de sourire. Severus se montrait réservé dans nombre de domaines, mais certainement pas au lit. Elle prit un petit air satisfait en se rappelant la fois où elle avait glissé le magnétophone en position d'enregistrement sous un oreiller pour se repasser la bande le jour suivant pendant qu'il était sorti vaquer à ses occupations. Severus s'était nettement habitué au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il était devenu très bavard et délicieusement mal-embouché. Elle avait mis de côté cet enregistrement et le faisait tourner quand elle commençait à broyer du noir. L'entendre crier combien il l'aimait était un remède souverain contre le cafard.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par une douleur vive et aiguë à la tête. Elle siffla et sursauta mais il n'enleva pas la baguette qui appuyait toujours sur sa tempe.

« Severus, ça me fait mal, arrête. »

Il passa la main sur son épaule mais la garda serrée contre lui et la sensation se renforça.

« Sérieusement, Severus, c'est... »

La douleur explosa dans son crâne et elle vit des points brillants de lumière. Elle appuya ses paumes contre ses yeux, sentant les boules de verre derrière ses paupières.

« S'il te plaît, tu me fais mal ! » dit-elle en haletant.

Le bras qui passait devant sa poitrine se détendit et il continua à lui caresser l'épaule en guise d'excuse, mais c'était trop tard. La douleur la paralysait. Quand elle diminua enfin, des images se formèrent peu à peu dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Au début, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs mais leur clarté et leur définition s'améliorèrent.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle comprit que l'image qu'elle avait en tête était une image d'elle-même avec Severus. Il se tenait derrière elle, un bras entourant sa poitrine, l'air grave et déterminé, et elle, pâle et défaite. Ils regardaient le miroir fixé sur la porte de l'armoire.

Elle pouvait voir.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé et se tourna dans ses bras pour regarder son visage mais l'image qu'elle avait en tête ne fit que la montrer retournée dans les bras de Severus. Elle se sentit désorientée et nauséeuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprît.

Elle voyait avec ses yeux à lui.

« Severus, ça a marché ! »

Elle se tourna à nouveau et le regarda dans le miroir mais il concentrait toute son attention sur elle.

« Toi ! Regarde-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de me voir moi ! »

Il fit un petit sourire et leva les yeux. Il était aussi pâle et maigre que dans son souvenir et l'inquiétude avait accusé davantage ses rides. Ses cheveux, toujours fins et plats, lui tombaient désormais à la taille. Elle aimait passer ses doigts dedans, alors, il ne les coupait jamais. Elle soupira.

« Oh, ciel. Tu as l'air si beau. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir accompagné d'une somptueuse expression de mépris mais elle l'ignora et quitta son étreinte.

« Plus près ! Viens plus près du miroir ! Je veux te voir de près ! »

Il eut une grimace et la suivit jusqu'au miroir, se penchant pour rester dans le cadre. Il lui fit un câlin d'œil et un petit sourire.

« Oh, Severus... »

Ses yeux se portèrent sur elle et elle se vit. Elle avait pris un peu de poids et ses yeux de verre étaient assez bizarres. Elle pouvait les faire bouger mais avec une lenteur troublante. Son visage était coupé par deux cicatrices jumelles qui se croisaient juste au-dessus de son nez et formaient un X.

« Pas mal, dit-elle. Un peu affolante à regarder. »

Il fronça les sourcils et elle rit.

« Ton froncement de sourcils m'a manqué. Et tes pieds ! Enlève tes chaussures et regarde tes pieds. Ou plutôt, enlève tout ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête avec impatience, l'attirant à nouveau contre lui et dressant sa baguette. Il pencha a tête et leva un sourcil.

« Oh ! Il y en a encore ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? »

Il fit glisser sa baguette sur sa paume et tient son pouce et son index à quelques centimètre d'écart. Elle inspira profondément.

« O.K. Ça en vaut la peine. Je suis prête. »

Une nouvelle inspiration et elle remarqua que ses faux yeux étaient plutôt expressifs quand elle avait peur.

Il soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de diriger sa baguette, non pas vers elle mais vers son propre reflet dans le miroir. L'effet en fut qu'il la pointait directement sur elle.

Elle regarda par ses yeux et le vit former le mot : «_ Legilimens _! »

Elle sentit une pression dans son esprit qui se renforça jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût l'impression d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau. Elle essaya de garder les yeux fixés sur Severus puis se rendit compte que c'était complètement idiot et les ferma pour se protéger de la douleur.

Quand soudain elle l'entendit, c'était l'infime murmure d'un voix très lointaine.

« Peux-tu m'entendre ?

– Severus ? »

Elle se focalisa sur l'image de Rogue qui la fixait dans le miroir. Il avait plissé les yeux sous l'effet de sa concentration et il avait le visage tendu par l'effort. Hermione entendit de nouveau la trace d'un murmure dans son esprit et projeta toutes ses facultés mentales dans cette direction.

« Encore ! Appelle-moi encore !

– Viens à moi, l'entendit-elle dire de sa riche voix profonde. Tu dois rapprocher tes pensées. »

Elle poussa son esprit vers la voix qui se cachait dans un coin de sa tête et quand elle l'entendit faiblir, elle le fit bondir vers elle.

« Severus ? » pensa-t-elle.

Sa vision était finie et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Elle se sentit presque dépassée par l'immensité de la chaleur, de l'amour, du soulagement et de la joie qui lui tombèrent dessus.

Elle sentit qu'il l'entourait de ses bras et sa voix lui caressa l'esprit comme de la soie, forte, solide et absolument magnifique.

« Je suis là.

– Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour le serrer dans ses bras à elle.

– Je peux maintenir le sort pendant peut-être encore cinq minutes ou... je pourrais le rendre permanent.

– Fais-le ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait une peur souterraine et une impression d'insécurité se propager à travers son excitation.

– Ça n'inclurait pas la vision. c'est un sortilège différent, mais tu auras de nouveaux yeux bientôt.

– Ça peut ne pas marcher, Severus. Tu dois accepter cette possibilité. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

– Hermione, ce serait lier nos esprits. Nous pourrions nous parler mais nous serions aussi capables de percevoir les humeurs l'un de l'autre, et pour finir, d'entendre les pensées l'un de l'autre. »

Une seconde vague d'appréhension la fit frissonner et elle s'efforça de la repousser. Pourquoi prétendait-elle que cela la rendait nerveuse ?

« Fais-le, dit-elle avec fermeté.

– Permanent, ça veut dire pour toujours. Si à l'avenir il pouvait t'arriver de changer de sentiment sur le sujet... »

Alors, elle comprit. c'était son insécurité à lui qu'elle percevait. Le lien qu'il proposait était plus solide qu'un mariage et il était inquiet qu'elle en vînt à regretter une décision prise à la hâte.

Elle leva le visage et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle trouva sa bouche au second essai.

« Si tu penses que tes sentiments pourraient changer à l'avenir, murmura-t-elle, ou si tu as le moindre doute sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors, ne le fais pas. Moi ? C'est ce que je veux. Je te veux, toi. De façon _permanente_. »

S'il percevait ses émotions, il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir qu'elle pensait exactement tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Peut-être que maintenant, il allait la croire quand elle lui disait que la seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait. Peut-être que maintenant, il comprendrait à quel point il la rendait heureuse, solide sur ses bases, chérie et désirée. Perdre la vue ne serait pas une telle perte si elle pouvait entendre la voix de Severus dans son esprit et non plus par le truchement d'un appareil.

Elle sentit les pensées et les émotions qu'il éprouvait en réponse. Elle fut inondée d'une joie débordante, d'un amour intense et de la brusque montée d'un désir sexuel primaire. Elle eut un petit sourire en saisissant au passage une de ses pensées vagabondes. Apparemment, Severus avait beau lui jeter des regards noirs et froncer les sourcils, il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre qu'elle le trouvait attirant.

Il lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse.

« Mes sentiments pour toi sont impossibles à changer », lui dit-il mentalement.

Elle avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, sentent la sincérité de ses mots la caresser tandis qu'elle se laissait envelopper de son amour.

« Alors, fais-le. » 

… Et ainsi fut-il fait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini !<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fin et les deux solutions habiles trouvées par Severus. En plus, Aurette respecte la chronologie et lui fait utiliser un magnétophone (ah, les cassettes audio, que de souvenirs émus...). Et même la solution de la Légilimencie, assez fréquente dans les fanfictions, est amenée avec habileté et talent.

Beaucoup d'éléments plus ou moins importants de la fic faisaient partie d'une série de demandes (au choix) reçues par Aurette qui a décidé de toutes les inclure (les beaux pieds de Severus, ses cheveux disparus puis très longs, la Marque des Ténèbres qui tue...). Personnellement, ce que j'aime dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle finit bien mais sans guimauve (à vrai dire, j'aurais apprécié une fin de genre pour les livres de Rowling, avec un Harry gardant des séquelles de son passage dans l'au-delà).

Et vous, qu'avez-vous aimé ? Souhaitez-vous que je continue à traduire des fics d'Aurette (fausse question, en fait, je suis déjà en train d'en traduire d'autres) ?


End file.
